


No es fácil huir

by beck45



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beck45/pseuds/beck45
Summary: Aunque muchas veces puede sea bastante torpe, tengo mis limites, con respecto a cuándo inicio todo esto realmente, en un punto perdí la visión de lo que me estaba enfrentando, considerándolo un juego de niños, después de todo nunca nadie había salido dañado demasiado.Pero ahora la realidad me había golpeado nuevamente sacado el aire de mis pulmones, haciendo temblar mi cuerpo, ellos son el verdadero mal





	1. Escape

El crujir de los huesos al romperse y la carne al ser masticada me hicieron sentir enfermo, la sangre desparramada por el suelo llegando al agua escurriéndose lentamente convirtiendo aquel pantano en una laguna sanguinolenta, me hicieron querer gritar, sin embargo, en un instinto de autoconservación no hice ningún ruido, me quedé completamente quieto, sin poder apartar la vista de aquel lugar, a unos metros se encontraba una aldea o lo que quedaba de ella, el olor a muerte comenzó a esparcirse haciendo que mi estómago se revolviera.

Pero logré aguantar, no vomites me dije, una y otra vez no te muevas o terminaras como ellos, hecho una masa roja irreconocible, con las vísceras expuestas siendo acariciadas por las moscas que comenzaban a juntarse.

El sonido de un gruñido de la bestia me hizo tomar fuerza cálmate, cálmate, el pánico recorría cada parte de mí solo quería salir de ahí, pero cualquier movimiento lo alertaría y me mataría sin dudarlo ni un poco, sobre todo porque él me odiaba, aunque en ese momento eso era lo que menos me preocupo y ahí en medio de mi ataque de pánico, escuche la voz de Wuya, igual que yo asqueada ante la escena, aunque un poco menos alterada.

― ¿Qué? ― la voz de ella sonó algo temblorosa al hacer la pregunta.

―Me deshago de los inconvenientes estos solo estorbarían, intente razonar, pero no querían entregar el shen gong wu, decidieron morir ― la voz gruesa y monótona me hizo darme cuenta que realmente no veía como algo grave lo que acababa de hacer, matar parecía tan natural para él.

―Más vale que te hagas aun lado debo deshacerme de los cadáveres comienzan a ser desagradable su olor―  el sonido de la magia revolviendo a su alrededor el gemido un poco alterado de Wuya todo parecía un maldito sueño, una pesadilla, pero no, estaba mirando esto, había presenciado una masacre en vivo, los gritos aun rezumbaban dentro de mi cerebro y ese sonido el de la carne siendo separada, los huesos triturados...

En un parpadeo ya no había nada, ni un rastro de las casas como si aquella aldea nunca hubiera existido, los vi conversar de algo, pero mi mente estaba fuera de sí, fue entonces que escuche a los monjes bajar decir lo mismo de siempre y mencionarlo.

—Chase Young, prepárate para una derrota…—era mi oportunidad mientras la batalla estaba debía correr irme y con suma cautela llame a mis Jackbots para irnos, ya no me importaba el Wu, yo solo podía pensar que no quería morir.

Todo eso era lo que me traía a este momento del tiempo mientras mis robots estaban recogiendo todo con rapidez, es bastante obvio que nunca he sido una persona extremadamente valiente, con un sentido muy grande de conservación.

Y aunque muchas veces puede que sea bastante torpe, tengo mis limites, con respecto a cuándo inicio todo esto realmente, en un punto perdí la visión de lo que me estaba enfrentando, considerándolo un juego de niños, después de todo nunca nadie había salido dañado demasiado.

Pero ahora la realidad me había golpeado nuevamente sacado el aire de mis pulmones, haciendo temblar mi cuerpo, ellos son el verdadero mal, la terrible escena había pasado hace solo dos días, pero había podido arreglar todo y mientras rogaba a un dios invisible que nadie me buscara, pero para mí buena suerte recordé mi mala fama que en este momento me jugaba a favor.

¿Quién podría buscarme? Tal vez Wuya una vez más en busca de algunos de mis propios artefactos como ya había pasado antes, pero aun así resultaba algo improbable, salvo que ella no encontrara alguien mejor para sacar provecho, aunque por su actitud esas puertas se estaban cerrando cada vez más, pero ese no era problema mío.

Empaque yo mismo algunas cosas ahora ―bien solo queda este asunto ― Si quería irme había que deshacerme de todo, pero había varios problemas con esto, el primero es que si los veía me arriesgaría bastante a ser descubierto, así que tome una decisión y me dirigí Tokio, bueno era mi mejor opción pensando claro que el Sr. Tohomiko no decidiría sacarme rápidamente de ahí después de las cosas que pasaron.

Para mi buena fortuna no pasó nada realmente malo, la caja fue recibida junto con una nota para los monjes, él me dijo que efectivamente entregaría el paquete por mí, eso fue un alivio al final solo había dado las gracias, esperaba entonces que los monjes cumplieran mi única petición.

Me dirigí a mi nuevo destino, después de toda mi antigua casa ya había sido desechada, solo tenía que decirles a mis padres que ya no quería vivir ahí porque me sentía inseguro y ellos movieron todo para que la casa fuera vendida, también comenzarían a buscar un mejor lugar para mí, tal vez un apartamento o una vivienda más cerca de la ciudad para no tener que estar tan apartado.

Sin embargo, en lo que eso sucedía mi tío me hospedaría, era raro si, casi no tenía contactos con mi propia familia, pero todos los adultos parecían tan ocupados con sus cosas, por lo menos Megan estaría ahí, aunque ella comenzaría a interrogarme, era demasiado lista para su propio bien, aunque aún no sabía si podría contarle la verdad, ella es demasiado pequeña, no como antes, pero no necesita cargar con toda esta basura, así que como siempre estaba solo, ya debería estar acostumbrado.

Al final solo espero poder tener una noche de sueño tranquila y no ser despertado por las pesadillas que me estaban acosando cada que cerraba los ojos, necesitaba una buena noche de descanso para poder dar el siguiente paso en esto.

 

 

 


	2. Normalidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> en realidad no hay que decir nada aqui

Miró por la ventana intentando calmar su respiración, tratando de conciliar el sueño que le había sido arrebatado en ese instante, suspiró con frustración ― estoy bien no pasará nada…― se reprimió un poco aún es muy pronto como para que alguien se haya dado cuenta que me fui, vuelve a dormir nadie te buscará.

No lo notarán y si lo hacen no sabrán donde buscar ellos no saben dónde está tu familia, es verdad nadie sabía y era algo lógico, apenas él sabía dónde buscar, se rio suave ante ese pensamiento.

Las personas como ellos no eran extremadamente populares, ricos sí, pero no conocidos, no dejaban que sus nombres se extendieran para que cualquiera pudiera herirlos o extorsionarlos, a diferencia del padre de Kimiko quien era extremadamente conocido.

Era tan así que ni siquiera el monje del fuego sabía que sus padres muchas veces trabajaban juntos, cuando la conocí por un momento pensé que sabría quién era, hasta la fecha ella no tiene idea, pero era mucho mejor así.

Suspiré un poco y me removí en la cama— estoy a salvo por ahora— lo dije en voz alta, extrañamente eso me hizo calmarme y volver a dormir.

Sin embargo, para mi mala suerte tras solo unas horas de sueño fui despertado por Megan, quien decía que bajara a desayunar, obviamente protesté, pero me levanté, comer con alguien siempre es agradable, era mejor que cuando uno está solo en una gran casa, así que entendí la emoción que ella tenía, al igual que yo mi prima está sola, sus padres como los míos están bastante ocupados.

Aunque la principal diferencia es que ella tenía gente que la cuidaba por su edad, niñeras o sirvientes que la acompañaban siempre, yo detestaba ese tipo de “asistentes” aunque cuando yo fui niño también los había tenido, fueron despachados una vez que mis máquinas habían sido construidas, aunque mis padres no supieran esto último, era curioso como en mi familia sabían tan poco de mí, solo mi pariente más joven tenía una leve idea de lo que yo hacía.

Pero ella nunca dijo nada ¿Quién le creería? Los adultos en general no entienden a los niños, los veo diciendo algo así como que gran imaginación tenía, así que se volvió un secreto entre nosotros, terminé de arreglarme para bajar con ella — Buenos días Meg— dije con un poco de cansancio.

—Bueno, no tardaste tanto como esperaba

—No soy tan lento como crees — los sirvientes comenzaron a traer platos de comida y acomodarlos, en cuanto terminaron ella les pidió que salieran y me miró, aquí venia lo que había predicho.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿A qué te refieres? — procedí a tomar mi café y un poco del pan que habían dejado en la mesa

—Mira Jack puede que mis tíos y mis papás no lo entiendan, pero he visto lo que haces, has estado en eso durante años, ¿Por qué dejarlo solo así? Y no me pongas la misma excusa que a ellos porque no te creeré — en todo ese proceso ella nunca perdió la forma de la señorita rica educada, de alguna manera mientras pensaba que excusa poner me di cuenta que ella y yo somos muy diferentes a pesar que tenemos la misma sangre, con el tiempo Meg se había vuelto elegante, movimientos finos llenos de orgullo, igual que mi tía, yo era todo lo contrario.

—Bueno… hubo una cosa, pero por tu bien no entrare en detalles, solo sabes, pensé que es mejor retirarse a tiempo— fui sincero con eso último y ella se tensó un momento mirándome con un poco de miedo ante mis palabras.

¿Las cosas han escalado a ese punto? La última vez…— suspiré cuando no continuó, si era consciente de que ella se había quedado con la versión divertida, antes era un juego de niños nadie salía realmente lastimado, pero… Ahora esa venda se había caído abruptamente.

—Es un poco de comprensión tardía — intenté calmarla— no puedes esperar que algo no me pase, pensando en que son personas que superan a la media, y aunque puedo usar mis invenciones contra la magia puede que no sea suficiente, así que antes de que esto me destruyera he decidido salir mientras estoy entero—sonreí, con el tiempo había aprendido a mentir bastante bien, pensando en que era un problema ser leído con tanta facilidad, había sido muy estúpido.

Asintió sin saber que la estaba engañando —Eso está bien, no quisiera que algo malo te pasara, me quedaría realmente sola sin ti— me reí, era verdad, aunque antes no nos lleváramos tan bien,  ahora era diferente, Megan estaba pasando por algo que yo ya conocía, me había dicho en algún momento que mi comportamiento era completamente infantil y poco elegante, que no lo entendía, quejándose constantemente de mí, en ese punto ninguno de los dos nos comprendíamos, sin embargo, ahora ella tiene esa sensación de impotencia, al crecer te haces más consciente de esto,  cuando consideras que te han abandonado, pasé por ello,  mi comportamiento fue un grito de atención para que ellos viniera pero no funcionó, entendí que no era la manera mucho tiempo después, pero ahora con  mi pequeña prima, me queda ser el adulto comprensivo, era demasiada responsabilidad si me lo preguntan, solo tengo 17 años, aun soy una mierda inmadura, pero no puedo solo cruzarme de brazos para hacerme de la vista gorda mientras ella sufría como yo.

—Lo sé, lo he pensado

— No te iras lejos ¿Cierto?

—Realmente no, solo quiero tiempo, buscare algo cerca una casa que no esté tan aislada de lo demás, de todas formas, sabes que puedes ir o puedo venir cuando quieras— solo la vi sonreír, no es que tuviera nada importante en que ocuparme a diferencia de ella. Megan iba a la escuela como cualquier niño normal, yo por otra parte había terminado con eso hace años, de las pocas veces que toda la familia se había reunido para celebrar, eso pasó de hecho antes de conocer a Wuya.

—¿Qué crees que deba hacer? — no había pensado mucho en eso, ahora que no estaría cerca de los duelos no tenía una idea de en que ocuparme, aunque era sumamente estúpido preguntarle a Megan, después de todo ella era una niña de 13 años.

—Tal vez conseguir un empleo o algo así… ¡No en la empresa familiar! —  se apresuró a decir, ya que si yo hiciera eso sería alejado de ella, sería tan inconstante como el resto de adultos, me hizo un poco de gracia la situación, pero si yo fuera mi prima hubiera hecho esa misma aclaración.

—No suenes preocupada, sabes que no quiero meterme en eso

—Lo sé, pero es una posibilidad– se quedó pensativa un momento.

— ¿Qué tal dar clases de idiomas? Podrías anunciarte con la gente que conocemos, pagarán bien y no es un trabajo que te quitará mucho tiempo, sería perfecto porque hablas con fluidez cada uno de ellos—

—No suena mal — ya que aún no tenía la edad suficiente para un trabajo oficial, los conocidos de nuestra familia aquellos de “alta clase” eran una buena opción, ya que yo pertenezco a ese mismo círculo, no sería tan difícil encontrar una oportunidad ahí, más si le pedía el favor a mis padres o mis tíos para las recomendaciones.

—Aunque — dijo ella haciendo una pequeña pausa.

—Debes cambiar esa ropa, puedes usar negro, pero se formal Jack, nadie querrá contratar a un chico vestido de cuero que parece que salió de alguna película erótica de los años ochenta—

—¡Oye!  Sé que mi guardarropa es muy informal pero no parezco nada de eso y tú ¿Cómo sabes de esas películas eres muy joven?

—Internet es un lugar iluminador, pero no prestes atención a eso

—¿Debería instalar un control parental para ti Megan? — era un poco en broma, aunque debería pensarlo seriamente, después de todo ¡¿Qué clase de información estaba buscando ella?

—No lo harás, de todas formas aquí el tema no es ese, no intentes distraerme, sabes lo que tendremos que hacer a continuación.

—Oh no, por favor no — suspire derrotado, esto sería una excursión para ir a comprar, al final decidí no pelear porque no ganaría, también era consciente de que tenía razón, así que en lugar de hacerlo difícil solo daré el paso.

Al final esto es lo que debo hacer, tener experiencias cotidianas por una vez en muchos años.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> otro mas creo que ya entendí como funciona esto


	3. Incomprensión

Había cosas que escapaban de la lógica, por más que uno las pensara mucho, la primera vez que sintió eso fue cuando le dijeron que había sido elegida junto con otras personas para defender el mundo, que tenía capacidades más allá de las normales, que solo necesitaba entrenarse.

A partir de ese momento las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor comenzaron a no tener sentido, desde viajes en el tiempo que según la ciencia eran imposibles, pero que había sido testigo de que podían pasar, hasta fines del mundo que después de ser removidos la gente parecía no recordar, como si para mantener la estabilidad una fuerza borrara todo eso de las pobres cabezas humanas.

Muchas veces hubiera querido tener esa suerte, no recordar todas las tonterías que habían sucedido, eso hubiera sido tan genial, pero como monjes entrenados eso era imposible, ¿Por qué estaba pensando en esto ahora? Bueno, estaba en uno de esos momentos en donde su mente realmente no estaba entendiendo que pasaba.

Su padre la había llamado diciéndole que tenía algo urgente que debían ir a recoger con él, cuando todos llegaron se sorprendieron al mirar dentro de la caja que tenían adelante.

Todos los Wus que Jack había ganado estaban ahí, ¿Por qué? Intentaron saberlo, pensaron que era una trampa, hubo tantas cosas que se dijeron, pero, nada tenía sentido.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que dentro había una nota y lo que tenía era mucho más desconcertante que cualquier cosa que podríamos haber pensado.

_Me voy._

_Miren, ha pasado algo y me retiro de todo esto, sí sé qué pensarán que es una maldita trampa, pero no hay nada de eso, esta es la razón por la cual deje los Wu en un lugar neutral, sé que no hemos tenido tan malos tiempos, me divertí saben, pero hasta ahí, se la clase de cosas que he hecho, soy consciente de no ser una blanca palomita._

_Pero ustedes tampoco lo son, pese a ser los “buenos”, en fin, les dejo todos los_ _shen gong wus que he obtenido en los duelos, como prueba de mi palabra pueden contabilizarlos sin problema, ahora solo tengo una petición y si comprendo que no estoy en posición de hacerla, pero no es mucho, por favor no le digan a nadie que se los he dado solo así, mencionen que me los ganaron, no será difícil de creer después de todo, solo en caso de que alguien pregunte._

_Si por casualidad preguntan por mi seria de mucha ayuda que no les digan que renuncié, solo finjan que no tienen la menor idea, oh si destruyan esta carta, espero que ustedes estén bien, solo tengan cuidado, es todo, sinceramente espero que no tengamos que volvernos a cruzar._

_Jack Spicer._

Era raro, ¿Qué podría hacer que Jack renunciara? Habían pasado tantas cosas y él constantemente estaba con nosotros, por extraño que pareciera, creo que no solo yo pensaba que él estaría ahí siempre.

—Esto debe ser una broma o algo así… me niego a creerlo —  Raimundo se levantó y se llevó los wu diciendo que lo veríamos pronto con la excusa de que nosotros le habíamos robado, que vigiláramos la bóveda porque seguro como otras veces la intentaría saquear.

Omi y yo no estábamos muy seguros de esto último, sin embargo, no hicimos nada, los días pasaron y no había señales de Jack, ni de un plan para recuperar sus Wus.

Cuando uno nuevo se activó tuvimos la silenciosa esperanza de ver a los robots por ahí, indicándonos que aquella carta era solo parte de una broma o como decía Rai un engaño, pero no, él no se presentó.

En un punto wuya se encontró como nosotros descolocada, después de todo era muy raro no verlo, sin embargo, no preguntó, no hizo más que el intento de ganar el enfrentamiento y cuando no lo logró se retiró de aquí.

—Creo que esto es enserio chicos, realmente algo pasó— sé que no deberíamos preocuparnos, se suponía que es nuestro enemigo, pero también era inevitable, desde el principio ha sido una constante.

Aferrarse a las pocas cosas invariables era un alivio y ahora, personalmente estoy perturbada, ¿Qué maldita cosa tuvo que pasar? Estoy un poco indignada por la decisión de irse sin despedirse, me dispuse a rastrearlo no debía ser difícil encontrarlo, ¿cierto?

Pues lo fue, llevaba casi dos meses intentando encontrar algo y nada, el único avance que logre hacer si se puede llamar así fue averiguar que Jack llevaba años graduado con una ingeniería y un doctorado, junto con algunas especialidades ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Si bien es verdad que el alardea mucho sobre ser un genio, pero es diferente a corroborarlo de esta manera.

—¿Has encontrado algo Kimiko?

—No realmente Omi, es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, solo algunos artículos escolares y su antigua dirección, nada de su familia o donde puede estar — habíamos ido a revisar la casa, pero estaba vacía y con un letrero de vendida, afortunadamente aun los nuevos dueños no estaban ahí o hubiera sido todo un problema.

—¿Por qué no quieres ser encontrado? — aquella pregunta no era para nadie en específico, aunque Omi la respondería.

—Tal vez ese algo fue demasiado —  fue entonces que el miedo corrió por mis venas, ¿fue algo que vio? ¿Fue algo que hizo? ¿Paso algo en su familia? ¿Tenía que ver con nosotros? Eso último era lo que más me preocupaba y si el chico tenía información que ellos no, si por esto había decidido huir

No me gusta no saber las cosas lo hace mucho peor.

Entonces en un intento más, salió un número de teléfono, bien no era mucho, pero valía la pena intentar.

 


	4. Fugitivo

 

Comencé mi mudanza después del primer mes, era una casa bonita en una zona residencial, los vecinos parecían demasiado amables, casi todas familias con hijos o recién casados por lo cual mi llegada los sorprendió bastante, un chico solo, así que todos ofrecieron su ayuda, cosa que no necesitaba estaría bien, sabia cuidarme.

Así que un poco agotado por el protocolo social, me puse a desempacar, había mucho que hacer rearmar por ejemplo mi laboratorio, no es que haya renunciado a crear solo que ahora podría pensar en otro tipo de cosas que construir.

Mi nuevo "hogar" no era demasiado lujoso, después de todo solo estaría viviendo yo y ocasionalmente mis padres si es que decidían venir a china, así que cuatro habitaciones estaba bien y claro un sótano muy amplio para trabajar, Megan se autoasigno una la cual decoró a su gusto, no le dije nada, después de todo a ella le encantó que no me fuera tan lejos a una o dos horas de su propia casa, lo cual ya era menos tiempo y podía venir en auto, a diferencia de mi antigua residencia que estaba a más de 5 horas, un viaje cansado.

Era difícil poder acostumbrarse a esta rutina cotidiana, pero lo había logrado, con respecto a mis clases todo había ido bien, después de todo al presentar la idea a mis parientes todos comenzaron a llamar y decir que les alegraba que tuviera iniciativa para hacer algo así, aunque hubieran preferido que trabajara en el negocio, pero Megan y yo logramos poner una excusa creíble para eso.

Al final tenía varias solicitudes, logré acomodar todo en un horario, me armé de paciencia, aunque no fue tan malo, los niños por lo menos eran tolerables más que los adultos que parecían idiotas y orgullosos, pero al final con un poco de zalamería lograba calmarlos, después de estar expuesto a personas realmente peligrosas un adulto enojado no era tan malo.

La paga por otro lado era lo suficientemente buena, de hecho, como mi prima había predicho, estoy seguro que ella será una empresaria aterradora.

— Creo que es hora de comenzar con un nuevo proyecto — la verdad es que me sentía cada día más tranquilo, era bueno no ser para nada necesario, así simplemente podría estar vivo y bien.

Sin embargo, cuando me dirigía hacia mi nueva área de trabajo en el sótano, mi teléfono sonó, era el que utilizaba para ser contactado para las clases, después de todo no daría mi número personal a cualquiera, eso sería completamente imprudente

"Hola, con Jack Spicer" — ya que por aquí me contactaban para poder dar información no me pareció tan raro que la persona quisiera confirmar mi nombre.

"Sí, soy yo, supongo que estas contactando para lo de las clases ¿no?"

"Si, me gustaría algo de información, pero sería preferible poder hablarlo en persona"

Esta petición no era rara, pero por alguna razón mi estómago se contrajo como si mi instinto me advirtiera que debía decir que no.

"No creo que exista ningún problema, pero podrías decirme tu nombre y un día que puedas verme, el lugar por seguridad lo pondré yo"

Hubo un momento de tardanza ¿era mala señal, cierto? Si no se atrevía a decirle su nombre entonces a la mierda no iría a ver a nadie, sería sumamente sospechoso.

_"Mi nombre es Hui ying Huang, y claro, no tengo problema con que escojas el lugar, ¿podría ser mañana?"_

Extrañamente eso me alivió, parecía todo normal, procedí a mandarle unos datos para que nos viéramos al día siguiente, sin embargo, tome mis precauciones, no recordaba a ninguna familia con ese apellido, igual podría ser que eran conocidos de algún conocido, no me preocupe mucho, sin embargo, el lugar estaba a cinco horas de donde vivía, si algo pasaba no quería ser rastreado hasta aquí.

—Estoy siendo demasiado paranoico y es agotador— igual después de esa pequeña interrupción me puse a trabajar, podría crear algunas cosas de uso militar y tal vez más adelante venderlas o solo podría crear una nueva inteligencia artificial para mis robots, si eso me gustaba más.

Baje al sótano y ordene a mis robots colocarse en sus estaciones para poder escanear y saber que mejoras comenzar a hacer, caminar a ciegas no era algo que deseara, lo había aprendido a la mala.

Tras unas horas de trabajo decidí ir a dormir, después de todo tenía una cita para la mañana de trabajo obviamente, aunque debería planear salir un poco y distraerme tal vez llamar a viejos amigos

Me recosté en la cama y puse mi alarma mañana sería un día ocupado.

Tras unas horas de sueño, me levanté temprano, me duché y me vestí, me puse una camisa blanca de manga larga de cuello Mao, me coloqué un pantalón semiformal de corte recto de color negro, Megan tenía razón el vestir así me había facilitado las cosas y no había tenido que renunciar a los colores oscuros, por último me puse mi gabardina hoddie con cuello redondo de un color carmín oscuro, no me veía mal, tomé mi mochila con información y partí para llegar a tiempo.

Me senté en una de las mesas del café que había escogido, a esas horas estaba bien concurrido así que si se presentaba un problema podría perderme entre la multitud, pedí un poco de chocolate mientras esperaba, una mano se posó en mi hombro, voltee a ver quién era y para mí horror era alguien que conocía —¿Qué demonios? —

—¿Creo que no me esperabas verdad Jack? Fue un infierno contactarte, pero lo logré — me quedé mirándola sorprendido, por un momento me congelé, ella me miro extrañada también, intrigada por cómo me veía supongo.

—¡Me voy! — me levanté, esto era un jodido infierno, no me iba a quedar, tendría que cambiar mi número y ser mucho más restrictivo era una oportunidad para mejorar.

—Oye no, ¿A dónde vas? Tenemos que hablar

—No, no tenemos, el hecho de que estés aquí no es una buena señal para mí de ninguna forma Kimiko— me sentí detenido por su mano, la gente nos miró, pero muchos asumieron que era una pelea de novios, lo cual me hizo sentir incómodo y a ella también.

—Mirá, no hagamos una escena, solo quiero una conversación simple sobre...— la vi dudar sobre que, me tranquilicé un poco y me volví a sentar.

—Bien que sea rápido, tengo cosas que hacer, contestaré lo que quiera y si me incomoda me largo — Ella asintió, aunque al principio hubo un silencio incómodo.

—Hay algo que debamos saber sobre ¿Por qué te fuiste? — me tense un poco imagine que esa era la cuestión en general, pero no creí que lo dijera tan pronto y directamente.

—Te diré lo mismo que le dije a otra persona que lo preguntó, era cuestión de tiempo que pasara algo ¿No es así? No soy alguien entrenado, ni mucho menos tengo magia, no soy un luchador y eso ha quedado claro, todos han avanzado y aunque a mi manera yo igual, no es lo mismo, mi pelea sería inútil y terminaría mal de alguna u otra manera— por su expresión pude adivinar que hasta cierto punto me creía, pero no la convencía del todo.

—Mira Kimiko creo que ambos estamos ya grandecitos para entender, que todo esto de buscar los Wu en algún punto se saldrá de control, mas con las personas del lado Heylin, no creo que no hayas pensado en que alguien pueda salir ...— se me corto la voz, las malas imágenes estaban regresando a mí y yo me negaba a ser el siguiente cadáver sin rostro, definitivamente no.

—Yo...— ella sonó realmente incomoda y nerviosa ante la perspectiva, oh dios, me dije, ella realmente nunca lo había pensado o se negaba a reconocerlo como yo lo había hecho todo este tiempo.

—¡Vamos! No me hagas decirlo, no sé cómo funcione esa mierda de ser elegidos sabes, no sé si ustedes tienen la opción de retirarse o no, pero debes ser consiente que en algún punto tu vida y la de los demás está en peligro y si no lo habías pensado, no es asunto mío— suspire cansadamente y terminé mi chocolate.

—Yo no soy un elegido así que decidí irme

—Ellos son malos, soy consciente que no todo será fácil— refunfuño enojada, aunque no sé si ese enojo es contra mi o contra su recién derrumbada ilusión— ellos nunca, no han hecho nada para matarnos y no lo harán — parecía que quería convencerse de eso.

—¿Puedes probar que eso es cierto? — fui consciente de lo escalofriante que soné, pero ella no lo vio no estuvo ahí, era como un corderito yendo al matadero, siendo preparado para ser la comida de alguien más.

Me miro y obviamente vacilo frente a eso —ya paso una vez con Wuya, casi los aplasta, aunque Raimundo abogo por ustedes, tuvimos suerte de no ser papilla —aunque ahora viéndolo en retrospectiva todos habíamos estado en grande peligro y no lo habíamos notado, precisamente porque éramos inmaduros, yo por lo menos no pensé que podía ser eliminado , ya que tenía esa vaga idea de ser el malo como en las caricaturas de esos que no importa que pase sobrevivirá para el siguiente capítulo, un error, aunque logré rectificar a tiempo.

—Pero...— se interrumpió nuevamente y negó con la cabeza en un movimiento suave— entiendo, pero que fue lo que te hizo darte cuenta, debe haber algo que no me estás diciendo — pase mis manos sobre mi cabello en un intento de no caer en pánico piensa rápido, no quería decirlo porque entonces ella hablaría y el estaría descubierto.

—Mira Fue un asunto grave familiar no voy a entrar en detalles contigo aprecio mi privacidad, aunque no lo creas— mentí completamente, pero eso debería ser suficiente para no preguntar más, aunque ella parecía que haría el intento.

Pero me adelante—Así que no te responderé nada con respecto a mi vida familiar, aprendí mi lección la última vez, no expondré a nadie de ellos aquí — soné firme y hasta cierto punto maduro y responsable, aunque de eso no tenía mucho.

—Lo entiendo, tienes un mensaje para Omi el realmente está preocupado por ti — me le quede viendo un poco raro, oh cielos Omi, me agradaba mucho, teníamos una relación algo extraña, pero también era un problema, después de todo tenía la atención de Chase sobre él, ese tipo era un acosador de temer, así que acercarme a él no era para nada buena idea.

—Si debes decirle algo, es que estoy bien que no molestaré, pero que no quiero tener que estar cerca de esta lucha— tomé mis cosas, me levanté y escuché que me llamó, no quería lidiar con esto, debía correr, huir y desaparecer como lo había estado haciendo, le quité a mi celular el chip, lo tiré por ahí, tenía mi agenda, podía mandar el nuevo número a las personas que me habían contratado y les diría que de ahora en adelante tendrían que pasarlo solo a gente de confianza.

Vi de reojo hacia atrás y Kimiko estaba siguiéndome fue entonces que decidí perderla entre la multitud, no sé qué más quería de mí, pero no me iba a quedar averiguarlo, siendo sincero, así que me metí a un centro comercial y entre a los baños, accioné un nuevo dispositivo que cambiaba mi apariencia por un lapso de diez minutos tiempo suficiente para regresar a mi transporte e ir a casa, lo hice así, la vi, pero ella obviamente no me reconoció.

—Jack tendrás que salir en algún momento — solo rodee los ojos, no entendía que más quería de mí, ¿Qué regresará? Ni en broma, me niego, con la explicación que le di debería ser suficiente, pero, sé que ella puede darse cuenta que hay algo oculto.

La vi entrando al baño, obviamente esto causo un gran alboroto, apresuré el paso era mejor irse, por un tiempo me alejaré de esta ciudad, porque sé que me estará buscando, me alegraba de la distancia prudente que puse por ahora solo debo escapar una vez más.

—¿Porque no solo puede olvidarlo y seguir adelante? — suspiré, me subí a mi auto, igual fue buena idea traerlo, sería fácil si me siguieran al ver alguno de mis aviones u otros de los transportes que construí.

—Que mierda...— necesito descansar un rato y no pensar más en esto, este sería el último encontrón con ellos no volveré a caer en una trampa.

¿O tal vez era una señal de que no podría huir? Negué con la cabeza, no, vamos es solo que Kimiko es excesivamente necia, después de un tiempo se le pasaría y no tendría que preocuparme de esto para nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno cuarto capítulo, ya sin problemas


	5. Advertir

Bueno ella admitía cuando se equivocaba, tal vez no en voz alta, pero lo hacía, corregía el rumbo una vez se había dado cuenta que estaba errando en su proceder, sin embargo, era realmente difícil corregirlo ahora, estaba sin poderes en una situación poco favorable, no es que confiara mucho en esos dos, últimamente las cosas estaban retornando al típico mato y me deshago de ti.

No pudo evitar suspirar con decepción, si bien, confiar en alguien que actuaba con mucho honor, pero que estaba dispuesto a diezmar una pequeña aldea solo porque lo molestaron los suficiente, le hizo recordar que pese a que estaban viviendo un tiempo “tranquilo” todos ellos eran asesinos, incluso ella, si bien la moralidad era algo que no le preocupaba.

El gran pero y por lo cual esto le preocupaba era precisamente que no contaba con sus poderes, en el pasado la defensa era algo que podía tener, una seguridad relativa ante los otros contendientes, ahora aunque ver un cadáver no le causaba precisamente terror, si un poco de aprehensión, muchas veces se dijo que podría ser ella.

Si bien no podía hacer mucho realmente, estaba atrapada, en un sentido figurativo y solo un poco literalmente, un cuerpo era bueno, sí, podía intentar obtener más Wu fortalecerse y tal vez recuperar sus propios poderes, aunque no estaba saliendo precisamente como esperaba, Chase, bueno él estaba en sus propios negocios sin mucho interés en hacer algo por ella, lo cual dijo directamente.

Su alianza con Been tampoco había ido bien, siendo desechada en ambas partes, los monjes comenzaban a ser una molestia bastante grande, si ella pudiera tener sus poderes, si tan solo no hubiera subestimado a los mocosos, aun tendría el dominio del mundo, ah, pero sobre todo si ese pequeño idiota, no fuera tan listo para poder hacer una máquina del tiempo no estaría en su actual dilema.

Tenía que culpar a alguien de su miserable suerte y casualmente pensó en Jack, por un momento se quedó cavilando que no lo había visto durante un largo tiempo, si bien no lo visitaba muy seguido, salvo cuando necesitaba algo y lo forzaba en el chico, este aparecía en casi todos los enfrentamientos, intentó recordar ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio? Hacía meses, aquella revelación en su mente fue algo ¿impactante?, había estado tan concentrada en sobrevivir que no se había percatado de esa ausencia, así que por eso los monjes eran más insistentes no existía nadie que pudiera distraerlos, sonrió tranquila, tal vez debería ir a verlo y saber en que trabajaba si era algo que absorbía tanto su tiempo podría ser útil, cuando Jack se concentraba lo suficiente podía ser una ventaja para quien decidiera aprovecharlo.

Se levantó a y sin más se dirigió a la casa, recordándola perfectamente, después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo aquí más del que le hubiera gustado, sin embargo, cuando llegó se veía bastante diferente, la fachada había sido pintada de un color claro, bastante alegre, no era una buena decisión estéticamente hablando, esa debió ser una señal, pero no era algo tan grave, cuando se decidió avanzar noto otras cosas peculiares,  juguetes tirados en el pasto, una bicicleta  pequeña de color rosa, Wuya se dijo que podía tener visitas tal vez su prima, alguna vez la había visto si mal no recordaba, pese a las señales siguió avanzando.

No había que temer con Jack en la mayoría de ocasiones, ella solo sería interceptada por algún robot y después anunciada, sin embargo, otra anomalía fue precisamente que no había ninguna maquina a la vista, por un breve segundo, consideró todas estas cosas, pero solo esperó que el muchacho estuviera reparándolas o haciendo alguna tonta mejora.

Puso su mano en la puerta, pero esta no cedió inmediatamente, parecía cerrada, pero eso no era un gran problema conocía bien como entrar, hizo un poco de empuje en ciertas partes y entonces el camino estaba libre, entró y se sorprendió bastante por todas las cosas cambiadas, pero sobre todo por las personas que la estaban mirando molestas y un poco asustadas por su presencia.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste a nuestra casa? —el hombre fue el primero en ponerse en medio de las dos mujeres y ella, tenía un comportamiento protector, amenazante algo intimidante, pero ella no se asustaría por ello, bueno en una situación normal no lo haría, pero estaba demasiado sorprendida para considerar que no podrían dañarla.

—Buscó al Dueño de la casa y la puerta estaba abierta—  mintió descaradamente era lo que se le daba bien, las personas parecieron relajarse un poco.

—La casa es nuestra y te pediré que te vayas, no sé quién era el dueño anterior, así que por esta vez lo dejaré pasar— la voz del hombre sonaba dura y algo alterada —pero ya que sabes, no vuelvas, porque de lo contrario llamaré a la policía—

Con un movimiento elegante salió de la casa, había sido bochornoso, sin embargo, ahora tenía mucho más interés en el asunto — hace cuanto que se fue — era solo una pregunta al aire, se rio un poco por lo idiota de la situación, si Chase o Hannibal aparecían no quería saber cómo terminaría, seguramente estas personas no la tendrían fácil como con ella.

—Bien Jackie— sonrió mientras regresaba, sería entretenido salir a buscar, un juego de las escondidas, ahora sin embargo ella como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre tenía una desventaja, aunque había vivido mucho con Jack, no sabía dónde podría correr o con quien, recordaba vagamente solo un familiar en esa casa y en todo ese tiempo nunca vio a los padres, ni fotos, ni nada sobre sus parientes, frunció el ceño, el mocoso obtuvo una ventaja había separado muy bien su vida personal de ellos.

— Si no es difícil no será divertido—  ella se dirigió al templo de los monjes y con suma cautela estuvo alrededor, tratando de ver si estaba ahí, no sería la primera vez que Jack pidiera asilo con ellos, en su opinión tampoco sería la última vez, así que decidió buscar ahí, sobre todo porque, Omi y Jack tenían una extraña relación, muchas veces oculta para los demás apenas ella la había notado, el cómo catalogarla era difícil,  por eso fue ahí, si algo había pasado que impulsó a Jack a salir de su hogar era fácil pensar que acudiría al Monje con alta probabilidad antes que cualquier persona en el otro lado, ella entendía perfectamente eso, ninguno de ellos habría ayudado a Jack sin algo a cambio, en el mejor de los casos, en el peor simplemente lo dejarían a su suerte.

Después de un rato se dio cuenta que no, él no estaba con ellos, hizo una mueca de disgusto, podría haber apostado que definitivamente estaría ahí, había otro sitio donde Jack le encantaría estar, pero vamos cuales eran las posibilidades de eso, cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, escuchó una corta conversación.

—¿Es todo lo que dijo? — esa era la vos de Omi.

—Si es todo, el salió corriendo y bueno se me fue un poco de las manos la situación — la chica era por supuesto Kimiko, que sonaba bastante enfadada y frustrada mientras relataba las cosas.

—Después de no verlo pensé que él tendría algo más que decirnos o por lo menos…—el pequeño monje sonaba algo triste, cosa que llamo la atención de la mujer.

—Bueno, creo que se veía realmente asustado cuando me vio, y no podemos hacer mucho ya que no he podido encontrar otra pista, el teléfono que hallé ha sido desactivado, tal vez si monitoreamos el área, pero tengo la sospecha que no funcionará, no sé si su explicación sea del todo real, parece fidedigna, pero con el no sabemos, tal vez solo esconde algo—

Analizándolo un poco, pudo suponer que estaban hablando de Jack, lo que implicaba que ellos habían buscado incluso antes que ella, y tenían una pista del porque el chico había abandonado su casa.

Quería saber más, pero tuvo que retirarse, los otros monjes estaban saliendo de meditar y podrían descubrirla vagando por ahí, lo cual no sería nada bueno.

Tenía un pequeño dato, pero muchas dudas ahora, ¿Por qué tendría miedo de ver a uno de los monjes?, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Era toda una estrategia para que bajaran la guardia? Se estaba complicando, no tenía idea si Jack podía planear algo tan a profundidad.

—Aunque en este último tiempo ha mejorado mucho en estrategia —lo había sentido cuando perdió un Wu ante él, había explotado sus debilidades y las de los monjes saliendo victorioso, así que la posibilidad estaba ahí.

Mientras meditaba sobre lo extraño que era todo, sus pasos la llevaron a la tierra de la nada, hogar de uno de los más peligrosos hombres, se percató de ello cuando estaba en la entrada y por un segundo se preguntó ¿Qué iba a decirle? Hola Chase, ¿De casualidad no está Jack por aquí o sí?

Para empezar la sola mención del chico podría poner de malas al hombre, así que, era obvio que él no estaría ahí de ninguna forma, se dio la vuelta pensando en que sería mucho más fácil pedirle a Hannibal un poco de información, pero entonces la puerta se abrió.

Sintió un escalofrió terrible, y el ansia de salir corriendo, tenía unos cuantos Wu con ella, pero eso no ayudaría, no en este sitio, lo había aprendido de mala manera.

—Dime Wuya ¿Qué haces aquí? — la voz sonaba tranquila pero severa, se calmó, bien no debía enojarlo había visto varias veces en lo que terminó para otros, molestarlo, y no quería ser un cadáver sanguinolento, aunque ese sería el mejor de los casos, después de todo podría ser torturada.

—Yo, bueno…— el dilema había aparecido

—Dilo rápido no tengo tu tiempo

—Bueno realmente, camine aquí sin pensar sabes— no era del todo mentira así que era mejor admitirlo, sin embargo, eso solo hizo que Chase pusiera una cara de disgusto terrible.

—Por eso estaba por irme sin molestar y eso haré— caminó lentamente hacia atrás, en un intento de no ser atacada por él o por sus bestias.

—Hum…—salió de su boca— ¿no es eso extraño, Wuya? — la forma en que dijo su nombre y toda al aura amenazante, le hizo temblar nerviosa.

—Lo sé es extraño, pero estaba distraída con un asunto que no es importante para ti —  mentir no le iba a servir así que dijo la verdad, por más estúpido que sonara.

—¿Qué asunto? — esa pregunta, bien si lo soltaba saldría ilesa o eso esperaba.

—Bien te lo diré, pero como dije no es algo que sea de importancia, estaba buscando a Jack y sin querer termine aquí — el me miró por un momento divertido.

—¿Es porque en el pasado venia seguido, pensaste que tal vez estaría aquí? Deberías saber que desde hace un tiempo tanto tú, como él no son bienvenidos, y se han tomado las medidas necesarias para eso — La bruja sabía eso perfectamente, había intentado colarse y su brazo, así como su pierna habían sido terriblemente lastimados no solo por la magia que rodeaba el lugar sino por los sirvientes del otro.

—Mirá lo sé perfectamente, por eso te digo que no era intencional venir, yo solo me retiraré, además no intenté nada raro solo estaba… distraída.

—Por esta vez te dejare ir ilesa— hubo una pausa de consideración.

—¿Por qué buscas al gusano? — ella se quedó quieta, eso no lo había esperado — no creo que sea preocupación por el, ¿Entonces? — una sonrisa bastante sádica se deslizo por los labios del otro.

—¿Es que le pedirás ayuda otra vez? Creo que alguien no aprende la lección— le hubiera gustado protestar ante ello, pero era mejor dejarlo así, ella no iba a defender el honor de nadie aquí, aunque si el otro prestara más atención se hubiera dado cuenta del avance del chico, Jack lo había dicho una vez si recordaba, que el hombre tenía una obsesión muy malsana con Omi, que los demás pasaban a segundo término ante el hombre, realmente tenía razón.

—Solo estoy curiosa, de no verlo en los duelos, es todo— hubo un momento breve de silencio, ella sonrió nerviosa, parecía que el otro consideró sus palabras.

—¿Oh, es eso?, no será que ya no tienes una distracción para los monjes, me he dado cuenta que no has podido ganar mucho ahora— comenzó a rechinar sus dientes, odiaba el tono burlón y la implicación que el otro estaba haciendo, pero no era estúpida, esa era una provocación en la cual no caería.

—Tal vez— respondió casualmente— o tal vez no… — activó uno de sus wus justo a tiempo, aquello había sido extremadamente peligroso, decidió irse a toda prisa de ahí y por un momento sintió que su mente se iluminaba al ver al hombre desde lejos, ¿Podría ser que la partida de Jack hubiera tenido que ver con el señor de la guerra?

Era una posibilidad, pero no parecía que este último tuviera una idea del chico, la cabeza le dolía, debía pensar tranquilamente sobre esto.

Tras un breve descanso se dirigió con Hannibal, él era mucho más accesible o por lo menos se tomaba las cosas de mejor humor que Chase.

—Así que ha desaparecido — ella solo asintió, ambos habían usado al chico en más de una ocasión, causando un gran desastre, sin embargo, se lo habían guardado entre ellos, alertar a cierto alguien sobre esos avances nunca había sido bueno, aunque después de cierto incidente el chico se mantenía lejos de Been lo más que pudiera, una elección inteligente.

—Creo que estamos pensando algo similar, ¿podría estar construyendo alguna maquina? O planeando algo para mitigarnos— no es que él creyera que el chico fuera un peligro ahora, pero podría serlo, el muchacho haría cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, para garantizar su existencia, un animal acorralado aun una rata era peligrosa.

—Lo pensé al principio, pero no sé, se siente más como una huida—  guardaron silencio, ¿Para empezar porque ambos parecían tan preocupados con una pequeña partida? Si se fue, si solo dejó el juego no haría una diferencia realmente.

—Cuando las ratas abandonan el barco es algo de lo que preocuparse—era verdad, tal vez un presagio de hundimiento.

—Piensa, este juego ha permanecido estéril por mucho tiempo, es raro, condenadamente raro, no has notado que parece que todo es demasiado blando ahora — ella lo meditó y entendió completamente de lo que hablaba.

—Nuestros adversarios no matan a menos que fuera necesario, pero nuestro lado nunca ha tenido problema con eso—acabar con lo que estorbaba, la moralidad en el lado Heylin no era algo de qué preocuparse.

Sin embargo, ahora parecía que ningún lado quería dar un paso adelante y hacer seria la confrontación, no de frente al menos, aun habían existido muertes, pero los Monjes no tenían idea, todo había sido oculto por…

—¿Estás implicando algo? Pero no capto completamente que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra — Hannibal solo se rio de una manera conciliadora, lo cual le provocó una leve punzada en el estómago.

—Antes de contestar eso quiero que pienses algo, con calma, dime Wuya ¿Quién te liberó? —ella frunció el ceño.

—Jack, por lo menos la primera vez — dijo con facilidad, había sido algo realmente realizable de recordar.

—¿Y quién me libero a mí? — lo miró enfadada, sentía que estaba siendo tratada como estúpida, sin embargo, contestó.

—Jack

—Exacto, ¿No es raro, wuya? que un simple chico nos haya reunido a todos, comenzó contigo y continúo a través de toda esta lucha, tal vez una constante pacificadora — un silencio incómodo se puso entre los dos.

—¿Estás implicando que si se retira la verdadera masacre comenzará? — el negó suavemente, era mucho más complejo, gracias a su larga existencia sabía reconocer cuando algo estaba fuera de lo normal.

—Creo que, hay algo muy extraño en todo esto, un niño sin ninguna habilidad mágica, liberando a dos entidades como nosotros, ¿Casualidad? Interactuando con todo esto sin ser gravemente herido, es una constante, no creo en las eventualidades Wuya y sé que tú tampoco, si es que se fue sin importar su motivación no es bueno para nadie— ella quiso protestar, le estaba dando mucha importancia a Jack, pero tenía cierta lógica.

—Tal vez no es casualidad, pero tampoco creo que sea tan significativo — el otro se movió ligeramente quedando enfrente de ella.

—¿Entonces porque buscarlo? — esa era una buena pregunta, había sido su primer pensamiento cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba, pese a lo que quisiera deliberar, no era algo que ella haría al menos que necesitará algo con urgencia y ese no era el caso.

—No hay una respuesta lógica, eso debe ser una señal para ti— dio un paso atrás, pensándolo.

—¿Entonces qué? —no pudo evitar sonar fastidiada.

—Primero tendríamos que descartar que Jackie esté planeando algo contra todos nosotros, para vigilar debemos encontrarlo en todo caso, pero sería una tarea casi imposible, en mi estado debilitado y  en el tuyo solo habría una persona que posiblemente sepa cómo encontrarlo, sabemos                 que ninguno de nosotros esta congraciado con él, entonces solo podemos mantenernos vigilantes ante cualquier variación, sino hay un cambio olvidamos al muchacho, si no es necesario entonces todo seguirá su curso natural— ambos habían vivido mucho tiempo e hicieron cosas terribles sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento o culpa, pero este pequeño incidente los hacía sentir preocupados.


	6. De relaciones sin nombre.

Había crecido en el templo, ya que él era un huérfano, fue tratado con mucha amabilidad, aunque la mayoría de los monjes ya eran adultos o por lo menos tenían unos diez a veinte años más que él, por lo que su interacción con ellos era complicada, se desarrolló con disciplina y orgullo, sin embargo, había cosas que no podían ser llenadas, cuando supo que era un elegido su pecho se hinchó de orgullo, él lo sabía ahora, era bastante soberbio o lo había sido la mayor parte de su infancia.

Cuando llegaron los demás fue un duro golpe a su ego, más cuando no había sido elegido para ser el líder del equipo, hubo demasiada tensión en esos momentos, no podía hablar de ello con sus compañeros, obviamente porque sería mal visto, sin embargo, había ido con una persona que le escucharía y no lo juzgaría o no en voz alta.

Su extraña interacción con Jack se había vuelto más cercana cuando Wuya tomó el mundo, las visitas se volvieron más frecuentes cuando Jack se quedó completamente solo, cualquiera pensaría que el intentaría nuevamente arrastrarlo al lado de los buenos, pero no, Omi solo buscaba un poco de compañía comprensiva.

Si bien tenía a sus amigos, como había dicho existían cosas de las cuales no podría hablar con ellos, mucho menos con el maestro Fung, así que extraño como parecía terminaba hablándolas con él.

El Chico era muy hábil con una agudeza bastante inusual y sabía muy bien cómo moverse ante una mentalidad como la suya, al principio era desconcertante sobre todo por la imagen torpe que tenía del pelirrojo, cuando le dijo lo de Raimundo y el creciente malestar que tenía por ese ascenso el solo había respondido.

—¿Por qué te estas preocupando por eso? Es normal que te sientas así, toda tú vida te llenaron la cabeza de que eras un elegido y esa mierda, es normal que te sientas defraudado, esos sentimientos negativos te hacen bien humano, Bola de queso, ¿Qué esperan de ti? ¿Qué te sientas completamente bien con eso? Vamos ¿Quién rayos podría?, no te sientas presionado a sentirte bien —

Raro como era, aquellas palabras aligeraron su carga y le ayudaron a continuar con su camino, ellos dos se apoyaron sin decirle a nadie, nunca pensó que Jack fuera realmente malo, pero tampoco podía afirmar que era bueno, era diferente, tan solo eso.

Él había sido el primero en notar la falta de Jack, de hecho, podía visualizar completamente el primer encuentro en que no lo  vio, fue en un lugar pantanoso, la ubicación exacta no la recordaba viajaban demasiado seguido, ese día habían estado Wuya y Chase en el lugar apenas antes de que ellos llegaran, cuando comenzó la pelea por el shen gong wu los que participaron en el duelo Fueron Raimundo y Clay, dejándolo a él y kimiko como los observadores, mientras eso ocurría miró alrededor,  ni un rastro de un robot o la presencia del otro.

No era muy normal, aunque un enfrentamiento iniciara Jack se quedaba mirando con ellos y luego se retiraba, un sentimiento de incomodidad se acentuó en su cuerpo, si hubiera hecho caso tan solo a su primer instinto de ir a ver como estaba, podría saber que pasó, pero no lo hizo o mejor dicho no pudo.

El maestro Fung les dio una lección extra de entrenamiento, así como tareas nuevas, por lo cual terminaron bastante noche, los días posteriores fueron muy similares.

Cuando sutilmente les hizo ver que Jack no estaba las reacciones fueron completamente disímiles, pero todos se preocuparon un poco por el chico, también por razones diferentes, sin embargo, solo Kimiko y él sentían que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Con el transcurso del tiempo pasó de estar preocupado a enfadado, el otro chico solo le había dado un mensaje críptico con su compañera, y pesé a que habían estado conviviendo bastante bien, no hubo un adiós, ni una razón, ¿Quién podía culparlo? Se acercaron mucho y por lo menos esperaba la cortesía de una despedida.

Tomó una decisión hacia un tiempo Jack le había dado un celular, uno con el cual comunicarse, le enseñó cómo usarlo y estuvieron practicando con este, porque para él era demasiado nuevo, el aparato era incluso más avanzado que cualquiera que Kimiko tuviera, por esto mismo lo tenía oculto y no lo había usado, porque simplemente podía ir a ver al otro.

Salió del templo un poco tarde, probablemente Jack no tomaría la llamada porque era muy noche, pero debía intentarlo, en el día era prácticamente imposible, al menos que se delatara, uso el aparato y marco el único número que estaba guardado ahí, esperó y el sonido del otro lado le comenzó a impacientar.

—Vamos hombre… —escuchó la voz del otro lado, adormilada y nerviosa, como arrepintiéndose de contestar.

—Bueno, hola, ¿Estás ahí? Mira que dudé en contestarte si no vas a decir nada colgaré Omi —

—Pensé que no contestarías — Se lo dijo directamente, no pudo evitar sonar enfadado, por más que intentó disimularlo, sabía que Jack lo detectaría.

—Sí, también lo pensé, pero mira, desde que te di esa cosa nunca la has usado y ahora supuse que estarías enfadado cosa que acabo de comprobar, tengo una buena excusa, sabes — el monje frunció el ceño ante la perorata del otro, era siempre así de frustrante con él.

—Si la tienes debiste decirlo desde el principio no solo desaparecer, estaba preocupado por ti

—Al menos alguien se preocupó enserio por mí — la voz sonaba cansada y cargada de algo parecido a la frustración — porque tu amiga Kimiko estaba más preocupada de que estuviera haciendo un plan maquiavélico contra ustedes u ocultando un sórdido secreto, que en que me hubiera pasado algo en realidad, esa mujer es problemática ¿Te lo he dicho?

—Más de una vez, pero no te quieras salir del tema, ¿Me dirás que pasó?  ¿Enserio hubo un incidente en tu familia? —existió una breve pausa, pensó que la señal se había ido y se dio cuenta que ese no era el caso cuando escuchó un gemido bajo.

—Mierda, mirá Omi, estoy jodido entre salvar mi pellejo y decirte la verdad, debes prometerme que si te lo explico no harás una estupidez, debes seguir actuando tranquilo, me siento mal de solo pensar en que si no te lo digo algo horrible te puede pasar, pero si lo hago puede tener el mismo resultado, maldita sea— el otro chico parecía al borde de un ataque nervioso.

—Te doy mi palabra de que me comportare normal —

—¡te odio, sabes! ¡te odio mucho! — Jack hizo un berrinche.

—No lo haces, si me odiarás me dejarías a mi suerte ¿No es así?

—Sabía que relacionarme contigo me traería problemas — se rio — Bien omi aquí va, hace seis meses había un Wu en una especie de pantano, no creo que lo recuerdes no sé cuántos se han activado desde ese, pero es lo que puedo decir sobre este asunto, es que aquella vez llegue antes que ustedes desafortunadamente, por el tipo de lugar no había podido encontrarlo para llevármelo sin pelea como tenía planeado, la cosa es que mientras buscaba llegue a una pequeña aldea…

—Lo recuerdo, pero no había nada, Jack, ninguna aldea… — se vio bruscamente interrumpido.

—¡Bueno, cuando tú llegaste ya no había una Omi! porque Chase aniquiló a todos, los destrozó, partió sus cuerpos y dejo sus tiernas víseras al aire, nunca había visto algo así, era como una maldita película de terror, apenas pude salir de ahí, estaba sobrecogido y aún lo estoy… — su voz se quebró, él por su parte no podía creerlo, su cuerpo se sintió rígido, Jack por otra parte no le mentiría en eso, tenían ciertas pautas que ambos respetaban, quiso decir algo pero no pudo, sintió su cuerpo flojo, él no había pensado mucho en la muerte, pero era una gran posibilidad más si el lado heylin decidía que quería dejar de jugar con ellos.

—Huiste por es — la afirmación los incómodo a los dos.

—Sí, alguna vez lo hablamos ¿No? — Jack parecía desviar de nuevo el tema intentando sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza.

—Pese a las pequeñas clases que me diste de artes marciales, no soy un peleador y no puedo manipular la magia, no quiero morir —Jack parecía histérico en este punto.

—No soy tú, creo que él se ha detenido porque espera algo de ti, pero yo soy prescindible Omi, si me vuelvo un estorbo real para él, no dudará en partirme por la mitad— había tentado a la suerte tantas veces y agradecía a cualquier deidad haya arriba que no lo dejó tener un destino tan terrible.

—Yo… — quería decir algo ante el ataque de pánico del otro, muy pocas veces el genio perdía los estribos.

—No tienes que decir nada, solo estoy sacando esto, lo he tenido durante seis malditos meses fingiendo que todo está bien, pero mierda no lo está, podría ser una tontería, pero no puedo con ello, solo logro cavilar que cerca estuvo y luego kimiko me hizo pensar en ti, ¡oh dios!, lo siento sé que debí decirte, pero si me acercaba, tú sabes— ambos habían conversado acerca de la insistencia de  Chase con él, en cierta forma intimidante, Jack decía que espeluznante, podría estarte vigilando, fue un comentario casual una vez mientras comían chatarra en la casa del pelirrojo.

Al principio lo había dudado, pero tras algunas cosas el mismo comenzó a especular, aunque no tenían pruebas los indicios estaban ahí.

— Lo entiendo — dijo algo nervioso.

—Siento que las cosas me sobrepasaron, pero sea lo que sea, prometí que te diría si algo grave pasaba, no lo cumplí —su tono fue bajo, lleno de arrepentimiento.

No se hablaban de los planes entre ellos, ni de los ataques en sí, pero si algo peligroso iba a suceder ambos solían comentarlo para que el otro tomara sus precauciones, un simple apártate del camino.

Aun con los shen gong Wu importantes, si Jack sabía que lo eran haría lo posible para que ni wuya ni el frijol los obtuvieran, tenía suficiente de esos dos como estaban, así que hizo un pacto con el monje con respecto a esas situaciones, había guardado con cautela esos Wus, alejando a las dos criaturas mágicas desesperadas por ellos, fingiendo que los monjes se los habían llevado, aunque realmente estuvieran bajo su custodia en una caja fuerte escondida.

Por ello sentía cierta culpabilidad al dejar de alertar al ya no tan pequeño Omi.

—Lo entiendo por completo, aunque eso no me hace estar menos enojado— solo frente al chico podía ser completamente honesto con sus sentimientos negativos.

—Lo sé, yo también lo estaría, por eso contesté, eso y porque estoy a salvo relativamente, no soy de mucha utilidad para el lado Heylin y el único Xiaolin que realmente me importa eres tú, te diré algo, pero de nuevo tu palabra de que no me buscarás a menos que sea necesario—  él se comprometió a ello, su moral no le permitía ser deshonesto en una situación así.

—El teléfono que te di tiene como buscarme, si pasa cualquier cosa mala y necesitas huir puedes venir, creo que por lo menos podría ofrecerte un refugio, debo colgar, mañana tengo trabajo que hacer, adiós.

—Adiós— y con eso su conversación se acabó, Omi se sentía realmente aturdido por la nueva información, regresó al templo y se dispuso a descansar, realmente lo necesitaba.

 ***

Miró su teléfono por un tiempo, la oscura habitación no le daba calma así que se levantó a encender la luz, ya no podría dormir más, no entendía porque había ofrecido esa alternativa a Omi, no es como si supiera que pasaría alguna cosa mala, sin embargo, decidió seguir su corazonada y decirlo.

—No tengo instintos del tigre, pero mis sentidos son buenos— lo eran, pero en una despreocupación por si mismos solía simplemente ignorar las alertas. Ahora no cometería ese error, así que se puso su ropa de trabajo y bajo a su laboratorio.

—Bien, es mejor trabajar en esto antes de que lo necesite— sacó unos viejos planos, hacía años había tenido un proyecto para su defensa, esto había surgido a causa de Wuya y su conquista mundial, si podía completarlo como estaba planeado tendría un poco de protección.

 


	7. Desacuerdos

El último duelo había acabado con la victoria de Clay sobre Wuya, tenía que concentrarse en eso, pero siendo sincero no podía, por un momento su vista se posó en el señor de la guerra, sintió un malestar general en su cuerpo, Jack se lo dijo, actúa normal, así que prosiguió con la rutina.

Estaba demasiado distraído, un poco preocupado, suponía que no era el único en notarlo, en que algo no estaba bien, aunque por la euforia de la victoria sus compañeros no dijeron nada, ¿Debería siquiera decirlo? Tal vez por su plática reciente estaba paranoico, así que miró un momento a Wuya, pero su expresión le confirmó que no era él, aún más cuando ella devolvió la mirada algo desconcertada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, tenía un mal presentimiento.

La variación de energía mística en el duelo había cambiado de un momento a otro mientras este estaba en curso, esto nunca había sucedido.

¿Por qué entonces parecía que mis compañeros no lo veían? Suspiró, hablaría de esto llegando al templo, no quería que sus enemigos supieran que el equipo era inexperto en detectar este tipo de señales.

—Omi, vámonos— reaccionó y se dirigió hacia ellos para regresar a casa, pero miró hacia abajo y Chase Young le observo e hizo una sonrisa burlona, como si el supiera algo que los demás no, probablemente esto era así.

La conversación no había ido nada bien al principio, cuando se lo dijo al maestro Fung éste miró a los demás para una confirmación  pero ellos no tenían idea de lo que Omi decía, hubo que insistir demasiado ya que los enemigos parecían estar completamente  conscientes de lo que  sucedía, tuvo que contenerse más de una vez para decir que no lo habían notado por falta de entrenamiento o experiencia, porque eso  sonaría como un  insulto, ahora tenía una idea clara de cuando podía decir algo y cuando era mejor reservárselo, así que jugo con la culpa, no se sentía bien utilizarla pero en este caso no lo dudó, al final convinieron que se daría la importancia al asunto y buscarían información sobre  esto, aunque sus compañeros lo harían solo para calmar su paranoia.

Él inicio con la investigación, aunque eran demasiados rollos para revisarlos solo, reprochó internamente a Raimundo este debería saber que estas cosas no son para ignorarlas, pero tampoco podía decirle mucho, de nuevo se sintió frustrado a estas alturas del día estaría despotricando en la mansión Spicer acerca de lo molesto que se sentía.

Aunque probablemente hubiera tenido un apoyo en él, se vio nuevamente en la tentación y se regañó por ello, al final era mucho riesgo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Se dirigió a donde dormían, su pequeña habitación por decirlo de alguna manera, aunque solo se separaba de las demás por unas paredes no muy gruesas y sin una puerta real, la intimidad en el templo era casi imposible.

Se recostó en su colcha, suspirando un poco, aún estaba molesto así que sucumbió y saco el teléfono, mandó un mensaje explicando toda la situación, siendo completamente sincero no esperaba una respuesta, imaginó la cara de Jack llenándose de fastidio porque él estaba siendo paranoico como los demás decían, sin embargo, la leve vibración del aparato lo apartó de esos pensamientos

_“Es una mala señal, muy mala en realidad, si estuviera podría preguntarle a Wuya directamente, pero ahora no puedo, Estoy en desacuerdo eres el que más experiencia tiene hablando de entrenamiento y conocimiento de energía, aparte de tus padres los monjes, así que, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Dojo acerca de alguna variación en las energías antes?, sin que tenga que ver con los duelos exactamente, desde  mi perspectiva si esto está sucediendo muy probablemente ya haya pasado antes y busca en tu biblioteca o lo que fuera donde tienen todos esos pergaminos sobre cambios en la percepción del_ _qì_ _, reducirá bastante tu averiguación”_

_Pd: Lo de Chase es espeluznante, mejor ten cuidado, lo vera como una oportunidad para intentar convencerte de algo o para dar un duro golpe, por favor aléjate de eso._

Sonreí un poco con el mensaje que estaba leyendo, agradecí su ayuda y volví para investigar haría caso a lo que me decía, encontré algunos pergaminos sobre el equilibrio, como este después de cierto tiempo cambiaba, esto representaba un nuevo orden en la balanza, aunque no había mucho sobre esto mismo, no existían testigos o sobrevivientes a causa de este cambio, y si los hubo nunca hablaron sobre las consecuencias.

—Es una mala señal, muy mala— curiosamente el pelirrojo tenía razón en esto y ahora estaba más seguro que deberían prepararse para algo peligroso. Pero de nueva cuenta sentía que estaba siendo silenciado, dejó los pergaminos y la advertencia con su maestro, así como con el líder de su grupo era decisión de ellos tomarlo en cuenta o no.

Al final salió del templo a sentarse para ver el atardecer en la colina algo que siempre le había gustado, le daba paz, así como tiempo para pensar en qué hacer, ahora de alguna manera estaba de nueva cuenta solo sin nadie a quien confesar abiertamente su enfado, así como su preocupación, en una semana más si sus advertencias no eran escuchadas ¿entonces qué haría?, reflexionó.

La amarga sensación de no poder decidir se colocó en su boca, en aquellas pláticas que tenía con Jack a veces podían abordar temas tan tontos como los programas de televisión y en otras terminaban teniendo conversaciones serias sobre sus diferentes perspectivas, una de ellas fue la implicación de ser un elegido, si bien eso había salido por una película de fantasía, un género que a él particularmente le gustaba, Jack sin querer le había hecho pensar desde una manera negativa el ser “un elegido”

—Bueno, si eres uno, no tienes opciones, si quieres irte irán tras de ti, si quieres no hacer nada simplemente no puedes, porque las fuerzas karmicas que te dieron ese peso se encargarán de joderte hasta que hagas lo que piden, en todo caso estas perdido, los elegidos están siendo criados para el matadero.

—Los elegidos como ¿Yo? — hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos y Jack se dio cuenta del error, sin embargo y pese a lo que él creía no se retractó, sino que soltó aquella declaración que ahora tenía mucho más peso que nunca.

—¿Y puedes salirte de esto? Digo yo no soy un elegido ni una cosa similar si en algún momento deseo irme lo haré ¿Pero tú? — no supo que contestarle, el jamás lo había pensado de esa forma, pero antes de que pudiera profundizar en esto el otro chico había cambiado el tema con la intención de aligerar el ambiente.

Ahora, aunque quisiera alejarse se dio cuenta que estaba completamente atrapado en esto, sobre todo porque a diferencia de sus compañeros él no tenía una familia a la cual ir, no conocía otros caminos, estaba asustado, ni siquiera sabía de qué, aun no pasaba nada, pero podía pasar, se dijo a sí mismo, si no le hacían caso y todo se arruinaba ¿A dónde iría él? Pensó de nuevo en la oferta, si las cosas se ponen realmente mal, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una presencia bastante conocida, sin embargo, nada alentadora ahora.

—Chase Young— se levantó colocándose en pose defensiva de forma automática, esto pasaba en cada uno de sus encuentros y era porque no se sentía tranquilo con el guerrero cerca pese a que este parecía siempre cordial, pero él era un peligro en más de un sentido.

—Tranquilo Joven Monje solo estoy aquí para hablar — dejó su pose de pelea, pero aún estaba atento, no estaba lejos del templo así que si algo pasaba aun podía pedir ayuda, por un momento pensó en el mensaje que había recibido hace unas horas, comenzaba a pensar que Jack era un adivino o que de cierta forma leía mejor que nadie al señor de la guerra, no quería ni pensar que haría Chase si supiera esta información.

—¿Acerca de qué? —  terminaría esta conversación rápidamente, algo que le reconocía al hombre era que podía sembrar la duda en cualquiera, aun una persona de fuerte temple como el maestro Guan había sido tentado.

—Creo que es muy obvio en este punto ¿No es así? — hizo sin querer una mueca y pensó en decir claro que no ilumíname, pero contuvo un poco sus sentimientos pues estos estaban desordenados.

—Bueno puedo tener una sospecha, pero, siempre es mejor que esté claro—el soltó una risa leve, estaba en una grave desventaja en este camino a diferencia de él, yo no podía mentir tan bien, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera sería leída para su favor.

—Lo viste en el enfrentamiento de hoy, la variación de que hay en la energía, si es como sospecho tus compañeros no quieren hacer caso — sí, esta era una de las razones porque comenzaba a creer lo del espionaje, pero escuchó con atención, toda la conversación estaba girando a las cosas que él ya había pensado antes,  incluso su inconformidad al no ser escuchado, si tan solo el no tuviera con quien hablar, habría sucumbido ante Chase hace mucho tiempo, “está bien tener sentimientos negativos” se repitió ese era su mantra desde que se lo había dicho, sin embargo hubo un punto en el que le pareció que esta conversación ya la había tenido.

—Es como si no tuvieras opción — él lo miró, oh dios si él decía lo que estaba pensando no podría contenerse — no tienes libertad en esto Omi, mas con un líder tan inadecuado, estas siendo subestimado— la fuerza karmica, resonó la frase en su cabeza, te obligará como sea, se rio, no pudo aguantar más, es que era tan gracioso, al final el guerrero estaba fuera de tiempo con esa plática.

—oh, me disculpo —logró calmarse, él no podía mentir bien pero entonces usaría la verdad a su favor.

—Es solo que ya tuve esta conversación y si, comprendo completamente lo que me estás diciendo, creo que mejor de lo que crees —  había lidiado con los celos, el enojo, la frustración, no es que seas malo por sentirlo, no eres débil por experimentarlo, serias endeble si dejas que te domine y soy la prueba de ello, tú tienes la habilidad, no eres un fracaso como lo soy ahora, no dejes que te influencien tu eres fuerte.

Y por un momento se sintió completamente idiota, no le dijo nada, algo como no eres un fracaso y creo que eres realmente listo, o alguna palabra de consuelo, debería decirle después que no pensaba que era nada de eso, aunque su palabra no sirviera mucho.

—¿Sí? ¿Con quién? — parecía ¿Molesto? Un poco interesado, él como Omi sabían que no se podían hablar de estas cosas con los monjes porque dirían que meditar era la solución que debía aclarar su mente, ambos fueron criados en esa misma línea así que por eso la pregunta, pero no se lo diría, levantó los hombros y con este gesto esperaba mandar el mensaje de que no diría nada con respecto a eso.

—No es importante, sé que vas a decir, pero sabes que mis intenciones no son pasar al lado del mal — eso logró desviar su atención y era verdad en otras circunstancias tal vez hubiera caído, sin alguien con quien confesarse, una cosa curiosa era por supuesto que él no sabía que la persona la cual había subestimado por tanto tiempo era el mismo que estaba frustrando sus oportunidades y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué tan enojado estaría si lo supiera?

—Me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo te sostendrás? — el tono de su voz le erizo la piel y por un momento pensó en que Chase planeaba empujarlo hasta romperse, antes hubiera desechado ese pensamiento, pero ahora, estaba seguro que sería arrojado a las fauces de un depredador para ser consumido sin poder hacer nada.

Criado para el matadero, ahora parecía tan correcto — ¿Quién sabe?, he visto a muchos como yo sostenerse toda su vida y otros sucumbir, en mi caso solo conozco un camino y es el que deseo perseguir—eso era una mentira, una completamente grande, si el pudiera escoger, si tuviera esa posibilidad, estaría escondido con Jack tal vez intentando ir a la escuela, posiblemente sería enseñado primero en casa para poder adaptarse a la vida cotidiana, la normalidad sonaba tan tentadora ahora, pero no podía y a hora con este cambio factiblemente moriría a manos de las circunstancias o causa de esta persona que estaba frente a él.

—Entonces hasta que suceda, no lo sabremos — y con esto último lo vio irse como siempre envuelto en su magia, suspiró cansado, completamente agotado, agradeció un poco su fortaleza, caminó a toda prisa al templo, necesitaba recostarse y no pensar más, era demasiada responsabilidad para todos.

En cuanto regresó fue abordado por unos de sus compañeros, al parecer lo estaban esperando para iniciar una plática con respecto a lo que había visto, se sentó y esperó, Dojo fue quien hablo confirmando que él sentía una pequeña alteración en las energías mágicas lo cual confirmaba lo que dijo.

—Esto ¿Qué significa? —Raimundo fue el primero en hablar.

—Nada bueno — pronunció Dojo, como si supiera que algo comenzaba a romperse en el delicado equilibrio poniéndolos todos en un peligro inevitable.

—¿Hay alguna forma de evitarlo? — quería tener una leve esperanza

—No sabemos exactamente que será, así que no se puede evitar del todo — El pequeño dragón dejó salir estas palabras con preocupación.

—Esto puede ser un error ¿no? —Kimiko protestó era una forma de amarrarse a una leve esperanza.

—Yo, no lo creo — aquello salió de su boca ni siquiera lo pensó, oh, estaba en problemas con ellos, pero entonces la voz de Clay se escuchó.

—Estoy con Omi, esto no es un error, no quiero que se tome a mal, pero ¿Por qué nos diría algo de lo que no está seguro? De nosotros él está más acostumbrado a lidiar con este tipo de cosas, no hay nada malicioso y en caso de dudar—el rubio miro al más joven de ellos — él no lo hubiera dicho— se sintió feliz por el apoyo, sin embargo, la inseguridad de caminar a ciegas lo llenó.

— ¿Entonces?

—Solo se puede esperar, a menos que tengamos alguna cosa que pueda leer y registrar los cambios mágicos —Dojo lo decía de broma, pero había una posibilidad con eso.

—Hay alguien que podría…— Kimiko lo dijo y todos la voltearon a ver — pero él no quiere nada con nosotros y la última pista que tuve fue hace meses — todos lo comprendimos, Jack había hecho una máquina que detectara shen gong wu, otra forma de decirlo había hecho un aparato que rastreaba magia y podría hacer otra con las características que su amigo había dicho.


	8. Peticiones peligrosas

—Debes estar bromeando, dime que no me estas pidiendo eso — quería decirle que no pero que podía hacer, era la verdad.

—No lo estoy

—No te dije que no quería verme involucrado, estoy prófugo — esto último lo dijo como un intento de broma, para relajarse.

—Yo — hizo una pausa —No quiero que esto nos golpee sin estar prevenidos para poder hacer algo y te afecta lo sabes— él suspiro con resignación, asumió que eso era un sí.

—Mira, no digo que pueda hacerlo, pero lo intentaré, té estaré mandando detalles de cualquier avance, porque por mucho que te aprecie no me voy a aparecer por ahí—

–Jack, él vino— no planeaba decir eso por ninguna razón, pero la ansiedad le ganó y no pudo contenerse, el otro capto el mensaje, no era necesario un nombre.

—¿Qué hizo esta vez?

— Lo mismo de siempre, sin embargo, no sé si es porque ahora soy consciente de lo que puede hacer, pero tengo la sensación de que él sabe lo que pasa y en cierta forma creo que provocará algo, solo para poder empujarme — una risa nerviosa se escuchó, no le dio nada de aliento, ni nada similar.

—no te lo dije, tú eres fuerte, cualquier maldita cosa que haga no será tu culpa, mantente en el camino.

—yo, no quiero mantenerme en mi camino, ya no, quiero irme de aquí…— ahora era el turno de Omi de sentir la debilidad cruzarlo por completo, esto hizo que se sintiera fuera de lugar, el débil siempre había sido el genio, el inseguro y por supuesto el cobarde, sintió una gran pena por el monje.

—Escúchame, está bien quererse ir, sobre todo al no tener idea de que pasará, está bien llorar yo lo hago más seguido de lo que es necesario ¿No me lo dijiste?, además si quieres desaparecer nos reuniremos y seremos prófugos juntos ¿Qué te parece? —la risa del otro lado lo calmó un breve momento.

—No eres débil, no eres nada de lo que él te ha dicho — de repente la plática tomo otro rumbo

—¿A qué viene eso hombre? — no es que esperara un halago de nadie en el conflicto mucho menos de Omi, se sentía tan raro e incómodo.

—Tenía que decírtelo, él no puede apreciar las buenas cosas que tienes

—oh, basta estás haciendo esto incómodo y mira si es que tengo algo, que no estoy admitiendo nada, prefiero que no lo note nunca y sabes por qué— antes hubiera dado cualquier cosa para ser apreciado, sobre todo porque consideraba al hombre alguien admirable desde un punto de vista infantil, era el malvado entre malvados, ahora entendía la implicación y no le gustaba mucho.

—Lo sé, es solo que me estas ayudando y lo has hecho antes y nunca pude decir nada amable

—¿para que necesitas decir algo amable?  No le tomes tanta importancia, además eso nos da una ventaja, vamos el piensa que te presionará al lado malvado, si puedes haz que Kimiko tomé una foto de su cara cuando vea que no será así, me alegraría el día la imagen — en parte era broma, pero estaba seguro de que Chase no estaría contento con su intervención la cual arruinaría otro de sus planes para hacerse con Omi.

—Así y promete que salvaras mi trasero pálido, porque enserio creo que me destazará cuando sepa — quería escucharlo del monje porque si no retrocedería como siempre y se escondería en las sombras para no contestarle nunca más.

—Sabes que lo haré, todos lo haremos

—¿Palabra de Monje Xiaolin? —la risa de Omi se hizo un poco más alta, por lo menos lo había sacado de ese ataque de pánico anterior.

—sí, palabra de Monje — con esto último se despidieron y Jack se mantuvo pensativo, podía hacer una maquina así, claro que sí, de hecho era más fácil ahora que tenía investigadas muchas de las variables mágicas, había iniciado con eso cuando creo su detector de Wus e igual que su otro proyecto el cual lograría localizarlos antes de que fueran activados, este último no lo había terminado por lo que pasó, pero las bases de datos estaban ahí archivadas.

Sopesó las posibilidades aquí, no dudaba de sus habilidades, pero al hacer esto ¿Que estaba provocando? No quería morir, pero tampoco quería tener en sus manos la sangre de los monjes, aunque no todos le agradaran mucho, no quería verlos como cadáveres, además esto sería una ayuda externa, podía enviar la cosa por paquetería al padre de Kimiko tal como lo hizo antes o ver la manera de no estar físicamente en el lugar.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar, estoy cometiendo un error y uno grande, sin embargo, ordenó a su computadora buscar los archivos de investigación sobre magia, sacó unos planos limpios, comenzó a trabajar casi de inmediato en la petición que le habían hecho.

Tras unas horas, ya tenía un modelo del aparato, lo había hecho parecido a una tableta, pero este calificaba las variaciones en la energía mágica, clasificándolas y prediciendo las actividades peligrosas, solo faltarían algunos detalles de software y de construcción, para completar la funcionalidad del aparato.

Miró el reloj, ya era algo tarde y debería ir a dormir, descansar era muy importante para funcionar de la manera correcta, pero él sabe que no podrá hacerlo hasta terminar por completo, jaló sus guantes y se colocó sus gafas para comenzar con el armado, entre más rápido concluya con esto puede dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que le están inquietando.

—¿Por qué ahora? — su mente trabaja con sus manos a un ritmo maravilloso en una leve danza de armado de piezas, sin embargo, como su cerebro trabaja en una forma un tanto diferente a los demás una parte de él no deja de cuestionarse todas las improbables posibilidades y sus instintos le gritan que esto es mucho más raro de lo que debería, pero estaba sintiendo que debía seguir, enfrentar un problema sin datos era un error muy grande.

El tiempo transcurre rápidamente apenas nota que ha amanecido, pero todo está preparado, deja a las máquinas seguir con los cálculos, se quita las protecciones, movió su cabello y subió las escaleras para dormir unas horas, su mente estaba cansada entonces no sería un problema conciliar el sueño.

Sé quitó los zapatos, se arrojó a la cama, un par de horas de sueño no le harían mal, las pruebas se llevarían a cabo y entonces podría deslindarse de nuevo, pensó en eso y comenzaba a creer que esa idea era un poco difícil sin que abandonara por completo a Omi, era tal vez el hermano mayor, el consejero, el amigo, posiblemente era como con Megan el primo que sustituye la figura paterna de una manera patética pero que era mejor que nada.

Comenzó a reírse de manera suave mientras sus ojos se cerraban — Dios no dejes que nadie lo sepa — gimió por última vez mientras se sumergía en la inconciencia.

En el templo Xialon el día como siempre había iniciado casi al amanecer cada uno estaba haciendo sus tareas, después de lo que se había hablado se turnaban para buscar información acerca de la posible amenaza, era raro no saber que estaba sucediendo, todos ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver el peligro de frente, sin conspiraciones, con toda la información y ahora no había nada de eso.

Dojo se acercó a Omi, el chico le preocupaba a veces la carga emocional que llevaba consigo le hacía vulnerable y más de una vez pensó que sucumbiría ante las tentaciones, aún más las que el señor de la guerra ofrecía, sin embargo, pese a esos pensamientos el chico no parecía querer irse ni mucho menos ser corrompido.

Aunque tenía la sospecha de que esto era porque había encontrado en quien apoyarse, no supo decir con quien, aunque lo había averiguado con el tiempo, un poco de espionaje a decir verdad, el poseía muchos años, era un dragón después de todo, sin embargo, con todo esto se volvió a inquietar, el chico había perdido a su confidente, no sabía si llamarlo así, además de eso estaba siendo presionado con las dudas de sus compañeros quienes aunque eran buenos aún les faltaba una experiencia, quiso decirle que hablaran sobre cualquier cosa que lo molestará pero no era tarea fácil.

Cuando se decidió a hacerlo su cuerpo tembló con fuerza y se dio cuenta que un shen gong wu estaba activándose, un poco frustrado fue por el pergamino e informó como ya era costumbre, los ánimos estaban muy extraños y este pequeño momento de normalidad se agradecía, aunque sintió que algo estaba mal, tanto el como el monje más joven se miraron, adivinó que el otro también lo sentía, ambos guardaron silencio, tal vez solo era la inquietud por los cambios y aunque quisieran no ir, era su deber, algo de lo que no podían escapar.

Tras unas horas habían llegado a su destino todo seguía el ritmo natural, ellos buscando e intentando que la bruja Heylin no se hiciera con el artefacto, lo raro en este caso era que los tres enemigos estaban ahí, este Wu en particular no debería hacer que todos lo quisieran, tenía una particularidad, pero esto no justificaba la presencia de esos tres.

¿Una mala señal? Últimamente estas eran lo único que podía ver, deseó detener el duelo, pero no pudo, sobre todo cuando vio la oscura sonrisa del único que no había entrado en la disputa, el hombre no le gustaba desde que intentó comerlo y ahora esa falsa amabilidad mezclada con un poco de ansias le causo un revoltijo de sentimientos.

Solo terminó de confirmarlo cuando el cambio se dio en el duelo, una acumulación de magia que comenzó a crecer rápidamente, este no era un pequeño cambio como el que había dicho Omi que vio, era tremendamente radical, era peligroso no había otra palabra, tenían que pararlo, Kimiko estaba participando y sería la más afectada ante la inminente explosión que sucedería, todos intentaron moverse, pero nadie lo haría a tiempo, no sin que hubiera una consecuencia para aquel que lo intentara.

Tanto Wuya como Hannibal se intentaron proteger, uno con sus poderes y el otro con los wu que tenía a su disposición, sobrevivirían, ambos eran tenaces, entonces la que estaba en desventaja era la monje, Vio a Omi moverse para intentar rescatarla, pero sería inútil, fue entonces que lo supo, Chase usaría esto para decir que el Xioalin no podía salvar a nadie, ni siquiera aun querido compañero de equipo y que si seguía con ellos solo conseguiría ser débil.

Debían moverse rápido o estarían en problemas, esto era una decisión difícil para el dragón, no quería abandonar a la chica, pero tampoco podía arriesgar a los demás. Comenzó a moverse para detener a Omi, era mejor intentar salvar a la mayoría de ellos que perderlos a todos, esto podría causar un conflicto terrible en el equipo, pero la vida era así de cruel, posiblemente lo odiarían.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Omi se percató de que algo lo empujó hacia atrás y capturo con una velocidad impresionante a Kimiko, todo ocurrió tan rápido que no lograron entender que pasaba, el sonido estridente de una explosión les dio un escalofrió, así como una sensación de peso en sus cuerpos, todos estaban milagrosamente bien, miraron a su alrededor, estaban cubiertos por metal uno que había recibido parte del impacto pero que les había salvado la vida cada uno de ellos.

—¿Qué es esto? — Clay hablo, pero su voz sonó temblorosa parecía avergonzado por esto ya que no repitió la pregunta, antes de que alguien más pudiera responder o decir otra cosa, el sonido de la estática los interrumpió, seguido casi inmediatamente de una voz que estaba enfadada y maldiciéndolos completamente.

—Ustedes son unos malditos idiotas ¿Qué carajos Omi? ¿Qué carajos? —la voz repitió esto una y otra vez en una canción desesperada, todos sabían quién era, pero no pudieron decir nada por el shock que tenían aunado a la sorpresa inminente de descubrir quién era su salvador.

—Nosotros, no había forma de que lo supiéramos — era una mala excusa, pero no podían decir otra cosa, Omi en realidad no sabría cómo contestar a Jack en un momento así, estuvieron cerca de salir heridos y con un compañero posiblemente muerto, sabía que no era el único en entenderlo, estaba aliviado de que no fuera de esa manera.

—¡Sé que no! por eso estoy enfadado, trabajo estúpidamente en algo que me pediste para ayudarte y ustedes estúpidos bastardos, salen a ahí sin pensar que algo así podía pasar, ¿Qué no entienden que todo esto es una mierda peligrosa? Y que lo sería más si activan descuidadamente un duelo— había sido despertado por sus robots al encontrar que su sistema en su prueba estaba detectando un aumento inminente de magia cerca de la activación de un wu, en un cálculo pudo concluir lo que sucedería así que tuvo que mandar algo para salvarlos, una máquina que podía absorber la energía mágica y canalizarla para recargarse y redirigir en caso de ser demasiado inestable de controlar, así evitaría daños,  ese robot era prácticamente un tanque, aunque por su diseño podía viajar a una velocidad impresionante, no quería delatarse así, porque era obvio que los tres Heylin lo notarían, rogaba internamente que no pero esa posibilidad era escasa.

Se concentró de nuevo en oír a esos malditos, pero ninguno dijo nada, si hubiera estado ahí con ellos vería las caras contrariadas de todos, notaría también la culpa que sentían la cual se marcaba en cada una de sus facciones, era obvio, ahora incluso Dojo lo sabía con todo lo que estaban viendo debieron saberlo y el hecho de actuar descuidadamente como lo hicieron casi le cuesta la vida a uno de ellos.

Estaban tan consternados que ni siquiera notaron que Jack había confesado el contacto con Omi, nadie podía reclamar nada en realidad, aunque quisieran, porque esto era lo que los había salvado, sin embargo, una vez todo estuviera en calma las preguntas comenzarían y habría muchas cosas que aclarar, Jack lo sabía, eso iba a ser un infierno en más de un sentido.

—Recupérense, estaré comunicándome con ustedes, no sé qué resultará de esto — solo podía pensar que está realmente en problemas, ¿Tendría que ir? Sus piernas temblaron de solo pensarlo, pero ahora estaba hasta el cuello, sus entrañas se lo decían, sin embargo, el intentaría mantener la distancia un poco más.

 Había algo de cierto en lo que Spicer había dicho, ante la inminente explosión de magia y su intervención, Chase, Wuya y Hannibal, estaban algo confundidos, los hechos habían pasado muy rápido, los últimos dos desesperados en protegerse no pudieron ver que pasó con los monjes, comprendieron que de alguna forma se salvaron ya que no encontraron rastros de sangre o partes de cuerpos por ahí.

El señor de la guerra por otra parte solo logro fruncir el ceño,  se encontraba algo frustrado y al mismo tiempo intrigado, ya que  como él no se encontraba en realidad en peligro, logró divisar algo curioso, esperaba ciertamente que todo transcurriera como estaba planeado y eso estaba sucediendo, casi pudo saborear la desesperación de todos los pequeños monjes, incluso la  de ese molesto dragón,  que justo como esperaba iba llevarse a los que podía dejando a la chica a merced de la explosión, pero, oh si el gran pero, algo intervino, una máquina por lo que sus sentidos pudieron percibir.

Posó su vista sobre los otros enemigos, parecían desorientados y un tanto indefensos, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a sus tierras, él era una persona paciente sin duda, pero hasta este momento no había considerado que era lo que estaba interviniendo con él y ahora tenía una leve idea. A partir de aquí podía comenzar a cambiar el curso de sus acciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muchas gracias por leer xD ver sus comentarios me alegra mucho el día espero les vaya bien XD y disfruten este capitulo si ya se esta medio raro


	9. Caza

La luna permanecía alumbrando de una manera maléfica, su luz se abrió paso con rayos prolijos, a través de las ventanas de esa casa, pero ahí en las sombras se encontraba una figura moviéndose entre los escombros recién formados, el olor a muerte apenas era perceptible, pero en unos minutos más sería completamente desagradable.

No podía decir que sentía pena por las criaturas en el piso, que ahora eran solo unas manchas pulposas e irreconocibles que hasta hace un momento podían llamarse personas, no tenía intenciones de matarlos al principio, pero al no conocer su lugar le hizo acabar con cada uno de ellos sin siquiera parpadear.

Había ido a buscar a alguien a esa casa, de principio se vio sorprendido porque todo parecía completamente cambiado, en especial el sótano, antes este estaba lleno de aparatos electrónicos que claramente cumplían una función importante en las invenciones del dueño, ahora estaban llenos de cosas banales, baratijas desechables.

Subió por las escaleras metálicas las cuales presentaban un desgaste desconcertante como si no se les hubiera dado mantenimiento durante un largo tiempo, eso era un poco raro pues recordaba que estaban bien cuidadas la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Intentó no fijarse en esas nimiedades y se concentró, estaba haciendo eso por una razón, el degradarse a estar en un lugar tan infame como su dueño, del cual por cierto no pudo detectar su olor y de hecho logro percibir extraños en la casa, cuando se encontró con ellos las cosas no habían ido bien para los mortales, los gritos, la sorpresa, podía lidiar con ese tipo de cosas, la gente asustada actuaba siempre de la misma forma, sin embargo, le habían atacado, eso fue un grave error.

Aquello había llevado a la escena actual, se tomó entonces un tiempo para pensar, era muy obvio que el chico no estaba ahí, que de hecho tenía un tiempo de haberse ido, por el aspecto acomodado de la familia cálculo que tenían aproximadamente un año residiendo ahí.

Se dirigió a la salida, sus pasos hicieron eco en la silenciosa casa, una vez afuera invocó su magia para hacer desaparecer la vivienda que ahora no tenía una utilidad para él, las llamas comenzaron a devorar la estructura con voracidad. Se limitó a observar arder la estructura era calmante pensar mirando el fuego, hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera relajado.

Su mente comenzó a maquinar rápidamente, había dos opciones aquí, aunque ninguna era de su agrado, el pequeño mocoso estaba desaparecido, recordó que hace un tiempo Wuya se lo había preguntado, que si sabía dónde estaba, asumió en ese momento que la bruja simplemente no lo encontró en su casa y conociendo al niñato como solo ella lo hacía pensó que estaba con él pidiendo alguna oportunidad que no se le daría.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que se había ido, en este punto debía decidir que iba a hacer, regresó a su ciudadela y se sentó en su trono, meditando las posibilidades aquí. Aquello que rescató a los monjes era sin duda alguna una máquina, una grande pero rápida, podría ser que el gusano lo construyera para ayudarlos, aunque las posibilidades de eso eran pocas, lo que realmente le molestaba era ¿Cómo es que pudo enviarla? ¿Y de dónde sacaría la información exacta?

Bueno le estaba dando demasiado crédito, podría equivocarse y había una posibilidad también de ser una invención del padre de Tohomiko, quien estaba en ese rubro, como era lo natural el solía investigar a sus enemigos para poder predecir sus movimientos. Así que la vida personal de los monjes no fue difícil de seguir, más aún cuando estos no eran nada cuidadosos un grave error en términos de estrategia.

Ahora si el aparato era algo que la misma chica había llamado para salvarse sería un problema para él ya que podrían usar ese recurso más de una vez, su rostro demostró su enfado porque en cualquiera de los dos casos tendría que buscar a la pequeña alimaña y ocupar su valioso tiempo en algo tan fútil.

La cosa era que a diferencia de los monjes es que Spicer no había sido tan obvio con su vida personal, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba nunca vio ninguna foto donde ellos pudieran notarla, ni una sola mención de su familia, una actitud demasiado cautelosa para alguien que usualmente era estúpido en todo lo demás.

Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a donde tenía su ojo espía, entonces concentró su magia.

+++

Estaba mentalmente agotado, le dijo a Omi que lo llamara cuando todos ellos se hubieran recuperado, solo siguió su día con normalidad esperando olvidar un poco el embrollo terrible en el que estaba metido, dio sus clases y sonrió al ver que muchos de sus alumnos estaban aprendiendo rápidamente.

Miró su reloj, una de sus vecinas lo había invitado para que salieran a pasear aún estaba a tiempo para ello, se planteó en no ir cuando se lo dijeron, pero ahora necesitaba ocupar su mente en lo que fuera aun si era en tonterías banales, después de todo aún era un chico, necesitaba el ruido y las conversaciones sin sentido.

Apresuró sus pasos y llegó al lugar, las miradas curiosas se posaron en él, su vecina le hizo la introducción con el grupo, muchas personas podrían pensar que no tenía habilidades sociales, pero las tenía, así que de un momento a otro estaba en medio de una guerra de bromas, su cuerpo se relajó, sus pensamientos dejaron de vagar en las altas probabilidades de haber sido expuesto.

—¿Entonces es natural? — su vista se posó en la chica que había preguntado, puso una expresión   un poco burlona, esa pregunta era muy frecuente para él, después de todo cuando la gente notaba que el tono de su piel no era maquillaje lo siguiente era su cabello.

—bueno, eso lo puedes averiguar tu misma si quieres, cuando nos volvamos a ver —era una implicación de doble sentido, y obviamente fue captada por la cara roja de ella, así como las burlas de los demás en el grupo.

—¡Oh dios no!, no quiero saberlo entonces —aun su voz parecía nerviosa, estaba tan apenada.

—Bien, no lo diré, aunque sabes preguntarle a alguien si tiñe su cabello o no en su primer encuentro es rudo — los demás asintieron, eso solo la hizo ponerse aún más avergonzada, el tema fue dejado de lado y continuaron con su excursión por las áreas de entretenimiento.

La tarde se había ido fluida, fue casi imperceptible el paso del tiempo, cuando tuvieron que irse se pasaron sus números para estar en contacto, se dirigió a comprar algo de comida para la cena, estaba cansado en más de un sentido y no quería cocinar.

Cuando llegó a casa la noche había aparecido, la luna alumbraba las calles casi vacías de aquel lugar, por un momento se quedó parado ahí en el patio de su nueva casa observando aquel astro, no pudo evitar pensar que había algo hipnótico en ella esta noche, el ambiente sin embargo comenzaba a enrarecerse, era como si la benévola luz se convirtiera en una advertencia sobre él.

Se estremeció sin razón y quiso salir corriendo, como si su cuerpo hubiera recibido una mala noticia de la que él no estaba enterado, se dirigió a su casa para resguardarse de aquel sentimiento, momentáneamente recordó su infancia, se sentía completamente desprotegido contra lo desconocido, se repitió, no hay un monstruo bajo la cama y no habrá uno afuera de la casa.

Dio unas cuantas respiraciones y entró, su corazón pálpito con fuerza, un hormigueo cruzo su piel lentamente causándole una sensación desagradable pronto se dio cuenta que este mismo parecía correr en su sangre el terror estaba apoderándose de su cerebro.

La oscuridad no estaba ayudando frente al ataque de pánico, recordó lentamente que debía hacer cuando estos se presentaban, respiró con profundidad e intentó que esa parte racional tomará el control de sus instintos más primitivos, logro moverse lo suficiente para intentar encontrar el contacto y encender las lámparas, una vez que la negrura de la habitación fuera sustituida por la brillante luz podría sentirse más seguro.

Pero antes de hacerlo vio una figura moverse en la oscuridad, aunque la luz lunar entraba por las ventanas no podía distinguir quien era, rogó que fuera su prima quien disfrutaba de ver su cara con miedo.

—Meg ¿No te he dicho que no juegues en la oscuridad? No es divertido cuando intentas asustarme — apenas había logrado que la oración saliera de su boca sin que sonara como un chillido asustado, se aferró a la imagen de la dulce niña sonriendo con malicia y diciéndole que era demasiado fácil de asustar.

—Creo que te estas equivocando aquí—  debía ser una pesadilla, su sangre parecía congelarse ante la voz que había venido de las sombras, el temor se había instalado dentro de sí mismo, intentó moverse, pero se vio impedido para ello, no entendió si era porque su cerebro había dejado de funcionar correctamente o por otra razón.

Respira, se dijo una y otra vez, si no eres racional puedes perderlo todo aquí, las luces aún no habían sido encendidas todavía podía ser una alucinación a causa de su cerebro excitado por el ataque de pánico que estaba teniendo, con todo un esfuerzo buscó encenderlas, pero estas lo hicieron aun cuando él no había presionado el interruptor. Cerro brevemente sus ojos por el destello, una vez se acostumbró a la nueva iluminación en la habitación pudo ver a la figura frente a él, solo confirmándole lo que ya sabía.

—Pareces inusualmente callado— ninguno se movió del lugar donde estaba, Jack intentó calmarse por un breve segundo, debía ser cuidadoso, si daba un paso en falso, las imágenes de la muerte aparecieron en su cabeza, meneó su boca intentando decir algo, pero nada salió, tomo una bocanada de aire.

—Es… Es solo que me has asustado de muerte — su voz estaba manchada del temor que realmente sentía, temblorosa y suave, trazó un simple plan, Chase estaba ahí por algo, mientras no hiciera enojar al hombre tenía una posibilidad de salir completo y bien, aunque por un minuto miró la puerta abierta pensando en salir corriendo, pero como si hubieran leído sus pensamientos, esta se cerró haciendo un gran ruido que le hizo dar un brinco en su lugar.

—¿No es eso lo usual? — la voz del hombre tenía un deje de sospecha, estaba siendo analizado cualquier error mínimo seria usado en su contra, así que se obligó a pensar rápido, ordeno a su cuerpo colocar la comida que traía sobre la repisa, se lo había dicho a Omi, actúa normal.

—Sí, es verdad, es solo que es falta de costumbre un año sin visitas inesperadas — a toda costa evito darle la espalda a Chase, debía vigilarlo y si algo se presentaba aprovechar la oportunidad para un escape.

—¿Sí?, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que no estabas — eso había sido un claro insulto, pero Jack estaba demasiado acostumbrado para sentirse ofendido realmente, así que solo levantó los hombros.

—Contaba con eso —para su mala suerte él estaba ahí en su casa causándole un ataque de pánico, las probabilidades se haber sido descubierto eran casi de un noventa por ciento.

—Voy a preguntarlo y no me lo tomes a mal ¿Qué haces aquí?  No esperaba a que vinieras nunca — el silencio se instaló entre ellos, era verdad que hace un año no se habían visto por lo que Jack sabia ahora, pero sus conversaciones habían cesado mucho tiempo antes, así que era obvio que Chase parecía desconcertado con su actitud, tan solo un poco.

Una sonrisa y escalofriante le hizo recordar que debía correr —Cierto, al punto, hay una máquina que intervino con un plan mío y el último que recuerdo que puede hacer algo de ese estilo eres tú y como siempre has sido una molestia venía — Jack rodó los ojos en un acto de fastidio fingido, él era un mentiroso eficiente.

—Te interrumpiré, crees que hice algo para intervenir en lo que Dios sabe que estés haciendo — llevó su mano a su rostro como lo hacía cuando estaba exasperado, miró la molestia del otro y una advertencia de que no le gustaba ser cortado abruptamente.

—Sí, lo olvide lo siento, es solo que es imposible, no sé si lo vez como yo porque sé que para ti toda esta cosa es súper fácil, de hecho tu presencia lo muestra, pero para empezar no tengo idea de que pasó, seguido de que para intervenir implicaría que se algo y me tienes aquí confundido ¿Qué sucedió para empezar? — era algo que el diría para justificarse, siguió con esa actuación — sabes mejor no me digas, me salí de esto no quiero verme involucrado de ninguna forma, hoy estuve como observas en el centro comercial y trabajando así que sea lo que sea que viste no lo hice yo— sonaba convincente, solo esperaba la respuesta y vería si su actuación había sido buena.

El señor de la guerra solo estaba ahí mirándolo de una forma no amistosa, pero eso era lo normal, se sintió un poco a salvo por una reacción conocida.

—Digamos que me creo lo que estás diciendo— comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia al chico, la diferencia de tamaños se acentuó más, Jack retrocedió instintivamente.

—Dime si no es una tuya, ¿De quién? — se tensó al escuchar la pregunta.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?  Si ni siquiera la he visto

—Está en el templo de los Monjes — quería fingir que no entendía la implicación de eso, pero era tan evidente.

—Sí, bueno ¿Y? — eso había sido una equivocación, ahora Chase estaba a centímetros de él, eso no era bueno.

—No puedes ser tan estúpido como para no entender o ¿Es que hay una razón para estar fingiendo Spicer? Sabes que esta no es una petición ¿Cierto? —

Lo entendía perfectamente era una orden, ir y verificar para dar un resultado o para que el mismo hombre comprobara que mentía, era un maldito inteligente. Cuando no respondió casi inmediatamente una mano sujetó fuertemente su cuello levantándolo levemente del suelo, el aire no entraba correctamente en su cuerpo.

 Instintivamente intentó apartarlo de sí mismo, pero eso no estaba funcionando — Sabes bien que detesto que mientas Spicer ¿Por qué no solo dices la verdad?  Aunque he de admitir que si no fuera yo, cualquiera te hubiera creído—  pataleó un poco y se retorció no era una sensación agradable, fue liberado y cayó al suelo, tosió con fuerza mientras su cuerpo volvía a tomar aire.

—Dime ¿Cómo supiste? Y quiero la verdad — no sabía que decirle, solo pudo pensar un buen de maldiciones para el hombre que tenía enfrente, pero pasaron a segundo lugar.

—Estoy esperándote gusano

—Ya te lo dije — tenía que mantener la fachada lo más que pudiera, revisó su bolsillo y tecleo una clave en su celular, él no iba a morir ahí, tendría que escapar. Chase tomó su cabello y levantó su rostro con brusquedad eso dolía.

—Oh bien, quieres hacer esto por la mala   — no tenía idea de que planeaba, pero él había pensado en este escenario así que tras unos segundos el sistema se activó, esto le daría un lapso de tiempo, varios de sus robots salieron logrando que su atacante se alejara de él, vio la sonrisa de Chase, esa burlona esta que significaba que iba a subestimarlo y eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

—Comando B-57— dijo y entonces se dividieron en objetos más pequeños esto desconcertó al inmortal, quien tenía un robot ya listo para ser destruido, cuando el objeto se partió creando una red de energía que lo envolvió, los demás hicieron lo mismo para detenerlo, su magia estaba siendo contenida aquella cosa estaba suprimiéndolo casi por completo.

Fue entonces sacado de la casa a toda prisa, el comando priorizaba la protección de su maestro y solo lo mantendrían a salvo si alejaban al sujeto capturado.

Había funcionado, maldita sea, estaba tan muerto, cuando se liberará no iba a estar contento, logro moverse, su mente estaba en un estado de embriaguez, pero sabía que hacer, ordeno a sus dos Jakcbots que mantenía consigo empacar todo lo importante, el aproximado de tiempo antes de que Chase pudiera regresar era de media hora si es que todo salía bien, aunque no contaba con ese tiempo completo, sujeto sus cosas y encendió  su helipack, sus vehículos estaban en una bodega en otro lado porque no podía ir a un suburbio con ellos.

—estoy muerto, muerto, muerto — no podía evitar pensar eso mientras contenía las ganas de vomitar que tenía, su boca estaba seca y sentía sus piernas débiles, aterrizó en su almacén y activó el sistema anti magia que había hecho, sinceramente no pensó que lo usaría, eso evitaría el rastreo de cualquiera y por supuesto no podrían entrar de ninguna forma, debía ir al templo Xiaolin pero primero tenía que calmarse.

Se sentó en una silla en la orilla del lugar, ahí estaban sus experimentos más evolucionados e importantes en caso de una contingencia como esta, en casa decidió solo trabajar en software los cuales podían ser transferidos, uno de sus robots le ofreció un poco de té para sus nervios, apenas podía tomarlo ya que sus extremidades estaban temblorosas.

—Contacta a Megan e infórmale de la situación— tenía que poner sobre aviso a su prima pues no quería que fuera a la casa podía ser tomada como rehén y eso no lo permitiría nunca, mandaría unos de sus nuevos robots para la vigilancia de ella, mierda no quería que esto pasara, pero ya que había sucedido entonces debía tomar todas las precauciones.

—Si soy un objetivo me encargaré de ser el único — la resignación había aparecido, acarició su cuello estaba hinchado por el maltrato y podía asegurar que tenía grandes moretones, tendría que ponerse algo o empeoraría con las horas, terminó de beber su té y tomó su teléfono marcando a Omi y rezando internamente para que contestara.

Lo cual sucedió — Omi necesito que nos encontremos — apenas notó que las lágrimas ya estaban deslizándose por sus mejillas solía llorar cuando estaba demasiado estresado, era una mala costumbre que no podía dejar.

—¿Jack? ¿Qué paso, estas Bien?

—Se enteró que los ayudé, aunque era muy obvio después de todo, me encontró y me atacó — el nombre había quedado colgado, era entendible a quien se refería.

—Apenas pude escapar, va estar enfurecido cuando logré salir de la red— sus palabras estaban saliendo atropelladas, el shock había pasado y ahora solo podía pensar en las consecuencias de sus estúpidos actos —¡ah Dios! va a torturarme lo vi en sus ojos, maldición, va despedazarme parte por parte — parecía una exageración, pero por lo que hizo eso podría pasar.

—Jack, Cálmate, te prometí que te protegería así que está bien no entres en pánico, no te servirá, respira— extrañamente hizo caso, jaló lentamente el aire y ese vacío en el estómago estaba disminuyendo.

—Eso es, solo respira, ¿dime dónde estás? Iremos por ti

—No, el lugar donde estoy es secreto no quiero a nadie aquí, podrías ser seguido, empacaré algunas cosas que serán útiles e iré hacia ustedes con mis precauciones así que avísales a los demás — se despidieron y metió a su avión unas cuantas cosas, principalmente aparatos para poder trabajar en el templo, sus robots por supuesto y algunas de las más recientes invenciones.

Cuando llegó el sol estaba por salir, no durmió nada en absoluto se sentía cansado y angustiado, su mente no lograba coordinar bien por el tumulto de emociones que estaban cruzando por todo su cuerpo, gracias a su tecnología no había sido detectado ni interceptado durante su llegada, incluso Omi se sorprendió al ver que su avión podía mimetizarse con el ambiente dándole la impresión de ser invisible, aunque por una vez no tenía ganas de hablar sobre nada de eso.

—¿Estará bien tu cuello?

— Me traté yo mismo con algunos medicamentos así que no te preocupes—la pregunta había sido hecha porque traía una venda ya que los moretones se veían espantoso su piel blanca los resaltaba demasiado. Los otros monjes lo mirarón un poco preocupados.

—¿quieres desayunar o algo? — sabía que estaba intentando distraerlo, pero no iba a funcionar de esa forma.

—Quisiera dormir, pero no me siento con la capacidad

—¿te atacó? — El que preguntó fue Raimundo, por un momento había olvidado a los demás que ahora estaban más inquietos que antes, sonrió irónicamente.

—no, solo fue a tomar una taza de té a mi casa —mis ojos rodaron.

—Todos ustedes son estúpidos y me molestan, si no fueran tan descuidados yo no estaría en esta posición y podría ir por ahí feliz—Mire a Omi.

—Tienes suerte de que me agrades lo suficiente, Idiota —  solo se rio, sabía que esta era mi forma de ser cuando estaba demasiado ofuscado, que no debía tomar enserio nada de lo que dijera, calmó a los demás y fue entonces que se los pregunté.

—¿Y bien que información tienen ustedes sobre lo que está pasando? — ellos se quedaron callados al parecer aún no había mucho.

—Bien Palito de queso, llévame a tus fuentes te ayudaré a buscar, si podemos encontrar una solución ahora tal vez pueda continuar mi vida— el apodo tuve que cambiárselo cuando creció ya no era tan bajo para llamarlo bola de queso.

—deberías descansar — esta vez fue la voz de Kimiko.

—¿no escuchaste? No puedo dormir, necesito cansarme más para hacerlo y es mejor hacer algo de provecho

—Bien acompáñame— el único que parecía complacido con mi presencia verdaderamente ahí era Omi, al parecer tampoco lo había pasado bien, ambos nos dirigimos hacia los rollos, debo hacer las cosas bien aquí y planear el siguiente paso para sobrevivir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad son muy lindos y me agradan un monton un saludito y espero sigan disfrutando


	10. Letanía

—¿Él realmente los está leyendo? Porque no puede ser que lo haga tan rápido — Raimundo parecía incomodo con la situación.

—Lo está haciendo cuando investiga algo o se concentra eso pasa, su capacidad es increíble — Por su parte se había acostumbrado a la forma de trabajo que el pelirrojo tenía, sus ojos se movían a una gran velocidad, parecía que en realidad solo estaba viendo los pergaminos, pero los estaba estudiando y comprendiendo, aun los más antiguos.

—Sabes aquí hay muchas preguntas que ustedes tienen que responder— Kimiko parecía molesta con todo el tema del secretismo entre ellos dos, pero adivinaba que Jack se negaría a decirles nada, más si lo presionaban.

—Y ¿cuántos rollos lleva?

—En aproximado unos cien — Clay abrió y cerró la boca en un gesto de impresión, en solo dos horas había leído tantos y algunos que no estaban precisamente en chino Moderno sino en el lenguaje antiguo.

—Eso da un poco de Miedo — Ellos no habían nunca visto trabajar a Jack quien por supuesto solo presentaba sus cosas armadas y listas para la lucha, ninguno se preguntó cómo llego a la terminación de sus máquinas, Kimiko se sintió mortalmente avergonzada por ello, nunca lo pensó, pero si Jack estuviera en el mundo de la robótica seria rico o más de lo que parecía ser ya, la industria estaría tan avanzada, incluso su padre se lo comentó cuando vio las invenciones del chico.

—Es como trabaja un genio supongo —las personas con mentes diferentes hacían las cosas de otras maneras, al menos ella había visto muchos programas donde ponían las excentricidades de las personas de ese estilo.

Todos vieron que Jack se levantó, por primera vez los miró — ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí? — se sintió un poco avergonzado cuando estaba concentrado perdía la noción de su alrededor, no esperaba que lo estuvieran viendo de esa manera.

—Bastante — dijeron los tres monjes, Omi por su parte no expresó nada ya estaba acostumbrado a sus comportamientos extraños, pero los otros no y no quería ver sus caras porque le hacían sentir incómodo.

—Eso no importa, igual encontré algo que está registrado sobre cambio de energías en sus pergaminos, cada cierto tiempo se da esta permutación —tomó varios y se los mostró, no entendía bien a que quería llegar.

—Sé que Omi ya les había dicho esto, al igual que Dojo, sin embargo, esto no es tan fácil como parece, estos dicen que muchos monjes murieron intentando controlarlo, lo que nos deja claro que si hubo información pues intentaron retener y contener, aunque este conocimiento se fue con ellos, por eso después ponen que no hay nada certero— había sido un análisis demasiado apresurado.

—Sin embargo, noté que esto comenzó a suceder cuando los shen gong wu fueron creados por el maestro Dashi, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez los creo como una forma de contención, tal vez antes era peor, pero eso solo lo puedo especular — suspiró estaba realmente cansado al tener toda esa información en la cabeza.

—En todo caso, solo hay dos personas que nos pueden dar información y una está completamente descartada—era obvio a quien se refería.

—¿Entonces quién es el otro? — Raimundo pregunto interesado.

—Oh, vamos no me puedes estar haciendo esa pregunta tan obvia—se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano.

—¿Quién más ha estado en el mundo el mismo Tiempo que Chase?

—El maestro Monje Guan — Omi lo había dicho claro, Wuya y Hannibal eran personajes tan viejos o más que esos dos, pero estuvieron encerrados así que si algo había pasado no tendrían la información

—Debemos ir con él— todos en la habitación estaban de acuerdo.

—Vayan y si pudieras darme donde dormir estaría perfecto

—Nos acompañarás —Ambos se sorprendieron por la declaración del líder del grupo.

—No hablas enserio, ¿Por qué iría? No me necesitas para saber nada mas— estaba a punto de soltar un montón de improperios contra el otro.

—Los monjes están aquí es verdad, pero no pueden cuidar de ti todo el tiempo, con la información y lo que has creado tengo la sensación que sería un grave error dejarte solo, puedes tomar una siesta mientras vamos de camino y descansar lo que necesites mientras estamos en el lugar— suspiró con derrota era una idea bastante acertada, aunque ir en dragón no le gustaba mucho.

—Bien tienes un punto solo déjame lavar mi cara —  fue acompañado por el monje más joven.

—¿Estas bien con esto?

—no mucho, pero creo que tiene razón, tú también lo sabes— metió sus manos en el agua y lavó su cara y cabello, lo hizo sentir momentáneamente mejor, le pidió a Omi que lo acompañara por algunas cosas que podrían ser de utilidad no saldría sin nada para defenderse.

Se encontraron con los demás y emprendieron el camino, se relajó, estaba medianamente a salvo cerca de los monjes tal vez como en otras ocasiones esto podría pasar y todos ellos regresarían a la rutina, él podría irse por ahí, tener una vida normal, tal vez tener otra novia, quedar con sus nuevos conocidos y hacerse amigos.

No supo cuánto tiempo tardaron en llegar a su destino, pero cuando fue despertado se sentía mucho mejor un poco de descanso siempre se agradecía, observo el lugar, tan grande como  lo eran varias ciudades, cubierto por árboles de gran tamaño posiblemente estos tenían siglos en el lugar, la fresca brisa los cubrió, la construcción era estilo tradicional con una pagoda central de tres pisos con sus techos ondulados, si no calculaba mal podría ser un estilo hecho por aquella época de la Dinastia Qing o Ming.

—No te quedes atrás—  avanzó con ellos aun admirándose por lo bello del lugar, había conocido al tipo, pero nunca se preocupó de este templo, al final este Hombre Guan solo aparecía de vez en cuando y la mayoría del tiempo estaba aislado aquí.

Se preguntó si él tenía una responsabilidad como Monje, porque si era así no lo estaba haciendo para nada bien, hubiera sido mejor que les fuera a avisar que estaba pasando, en lugar de hacer que lo buscaran, igual no era él indicado para pedir explicaciones.

Se encontraron con él, este estaba parado ahí en el sitio principal mirándonos con lo que parecía curiosidad por la visita inesperada, pero había algo más, algo que me parecía levemente familiar, sujeté el hombro de Omi, este me miró, no dije nada, pero creo que exprese bien mi inquietud al hacer esto.

Fueron invitados al interior para hablar más cómodamente. Le explicaron todo el asunto y lo que habían encontrado, no especificaron que fue él quien había atado algunas cuerdas sueltas, lo agradeció internamente, la cara del hombre estaba contrariada en un punto como si las especulaciones que teníamos fueran ciertas, había una cosa inquietante. Solo estoy siendo paranoico de nuevo.

—Es verdad, ha pasado otras veces, pero en aquel entonces los shen gong wu no estaban activos podría estar empeorando por esto, aunque no hay nada seguro, lo último que recuerdo es que hace años alguien intentó pararlo, pero no funcionó—

—¿Debemos preocuparnos entonces o esto solo pasará?

—Es difícil de decir, sé que sucede si se hace algo, pero no estoy seguro de que pasará si no se hace nada, podría tener consecuencias peores— fue un estremecimiento general estaba implicando que se sacrificaran, me quede sorprendido por la declaración, sentí que el tiempo se congeló, no les estaría pidiendo que…

—Espere, espere — mi boca se movió sola cortando el ambiente pesado que se estaba formando en ese momento, El monje me miró un poco consternado por mi abrupta interrupción.

—Si esos sujetos fueron sabían que hacer ¿No es verdad? Entonces díganos lo que ellos sabían, podríamos hacer un plan sin que nadie tenga que morir a menos que el sacrificio sea la solución — no se dijo nada por unos segundos, aunque me pareció más tiempo.

—No lo es, el problema es que tampoco tengo la seguridad de la información

— Es más de lo que tenemos así que sería bueno si dejara de dar tantas vueltas y solo lo dijera

—¡Jack! — Los chicos me riñeron todos al mismo tiempo, sé que estoy siendo irrespetuoso pero este parloteo sin sentido me estaba estresando.

—La única forma era intentar canalizar la magia que se acumula, pero no sirven de mucho los shen gong wu, ya que estos tienen su propia energía mística, aunque es parecida nadie puede decir que pasó cuando estos se crearon— por lo que sabía ni siquiera Dojo tenía esta información, pues él se había quedado con el gran maestro una vez los artefactos mágicos habían sido creados.

—Así que lo único viable para hacerlos eran los cuerpos de los mismos elegidos ya que estos resisten gran cantidad mágica por su elemento, sin embargo, fue demasiado y murieron para calmar una destrucción masiva —

—Es eso— sonrió tranquilamente, podía hacer algo para moderar la magia, de hecho, su tanque había realizado esa función solo debía tener los cálculos pertinentes para ver qué tan grande debía ser su máquina, y aunque esta se rompiera no sería una gran pérdida.

—¿crees que puedas hacer algo?

Miro a Omi y asintió con ganas — Claro que sí, solo debo conseguir algunas cosas y hacer algunos cálculos con el aparato que invente puedo hacer las matemáticas que necesito y sacar el aproximado, así cuando la acumulación sea peor podremos actuar debidamente sin peligro, aunque una última pregunta ¿Esta concentración es en un solo lugar? — parecía que el monje mayor no deseaba seguir hablando, pero se vio obligado.

—Durante todo este tiempo solo ha sido una grande, aunque pueden llegar a existir varios incidentes — eso explicaba lo que había pasado en el duelo, podría contener esto estaba muy seguro.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos dejando a los monjes hablar con el otro, ahora parecían más relajados con el asunto, sobre todo porque les había asegurado sus vidas, irónico en realidad, porque la suya misma estaba en peligro ahora mismo, bueno si le debían un favor todo estaría bien para él.

—Oye ¿estás bien? — Miré a Kimiko quien me estaba ofreciendo un té al parecer habíamos sido invitados a tomarlo o mejor dicho ellos, no rechazó la bebida y la tomó.

—Sí, es solo que cuando me concentro me pierdo un poco — la oí reír.

—lo sabemos te vimos hace unas horas, realmente es raro verte trabajar, no es como yo lo pensaba— el tono sonaba a disculpa, aunque no entendía el porqué.

—No lo es para nadie, Pastelito mis profesores se aterraban cuando pasaba — acordarse le daba gracia, Kimiko solo rio ante el mote pensó que se enfadaría, pero no, lo cual fue algo agradable, la mujer debía controlar más su temperamento, porque calmada era encantadora.

—Sobre eso no esperaba que tuvieras tantas especializaciones ni que tuvieras algunos doctorados eso de genio sí que era verdad, aunque lo de malvado no mucho — Casi escupió su té.

—Oye eso se considera invasión a la privacidad mujer— este momento de tranquilidad lo hizo sentirse mejor, aunque se percató que el dueño del lugar no estaba.

—¿A dónde fue?

—Dijo que tenía que atender un asunto pero que no tardaba, realmente te perdiste —  el mal presentimiento regresó y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, si tenía cosas que hacer ¿No era mejor pedirles que se retiraran? ¿Porque mantenerlos ahí más tiempo?

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —  todos lo miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—¿Por qué? —Clay le puso atención parecía interesado en su reacción al igual que los otros dos, solo Raimundo parecía desinteresado, desestimándolo seguramente como hacia seguido con las preocupaciones de Omi.

—Ustedes no deben tener tan mala memoria ¿No es así? Este sujeto ya estuvo amenazado por Chase una vez y no sé ustedes, pero si yo tengo algo que hacer pediría a mis invitados no invitados a irse, sin embargo, estamos aquí todos, incluido yo.

—Insinúas que el Maestro Guan hará algo contra nosotros, eso es absurdo —  este idiota ¿Cómo podía ser un dirigente si considerar todos los escenarios?

—Tan absurdo como ir a un duelo sabiendo que algo no estaba bien, desestimar las posibilidades no las harán desaparecer compórtate como un líder y piensa — se había enojado, detestaba ser ignorado, alguien podría decirle con argumentos que estaba mal, tal vez un poco paranoico, Kimiko y Omi lo hacían a veces y él se detenía, pero este sujeto, solo era de cómo no creo que suceda no sucederá.

El ambiente se puso pesado y el chico brasileño se levantó enfadado, esto era el comienzo de una pelea, pero no es que le tuviera miedo en realidad al monje, sobre todo porque no lo mataría y podría lidiar con un par de moretones.

Cuando ambos estaban dispuestos a golpearse, una sacudida los hizo sujetarse solo para evitar caer al suelo.

—¡Ah! sabía que algo malo iba a pasar

—¿Ahora eres un maldito adivino?

—Claro que no idiota solo tengo sentido de supervivencia cosa que tú no, deberías hacer caso cuando la gente te dice las cosas— otro fuerte temblor los hizo caerse al piso.

—Debemos salir a ver qué pasa —La voz de Kimiko se escuchó un poco dudosa, se movieron era un acuerdo silencioso, la vista de afuera ya no era tan alentadora, en poco tiempo aquel lugar parecía haber sido atacado por un ejército las ruinas de los edificios estaban esparcidas por todos lados como si los hubieran golpeado con una demoledora.

Un resplandor les hizo mirar hacia arriba, había un sinfín de bolas de fuego que se dirigían al lugar, Omi intentó apagarlas con su elemento, pero no fue suficiente ya que era una ola gigantesca, logró moverse igual que los demás para no quemarse, sin embargo, otro temblor le hizo estrellarse en la fría tierra, intentó pararse casi inmediatamente, pero fue una mala idea su mano se había quemado un poco, el suelo ahora solo era roca al rojo vivo.

—Omi — susurro apenas, este estaba a unos metros de él cometiendo el mismo error al pararse, por lo menos estaba entero igual que los demás, ahora solo quedaba una pregunta ¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Miró al cielo, otra ráfaga igual de intensa venia hacia ellos, si esto seguía así el piso se volvería lava, ¿Dónde se supone que estaba entonces el gran héroe Guan? Cuando salieran de esto se lo restregaría a Raimundo en la cara.

—¡Jack! — la voz le hizo reaccionar, se impulsó para salir del radio donde caería de nuevo el fuego, el ambiente era terrible como si estuvieran dentro de un volcán, debía agradecer las enseñanzas del pequeño monje solo por eso no estaba rostizado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿No es obvio? Quitándote del camino, no esperaba que ellos vinieran contigo — las voces estaban cerca y eran completamente conocidas para él, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, deberían irse mientras pudieran de ese lugar.

—¿A quién más irían? — ¿Habían caminado a una trampa sin saberlo? Posiblemente, el fuego se había alzado con más intensidad haciendo un ruido bastante grotesco al esparcirse, ya no podía ver a nadie, no podía avanzar, esperaba a que los monjes estuvieran bien.

Chase se estaba riendo —No es que seas de confianza ¿acaso no eres tú quien los mandará a morir? ¿Cómo siempre lo haces?

—Esta vez no será así —se atacaron y los puños se encontraron con el cuerpo del otro, pero el monje parecía tener una desventaja grande.

—Ahora estoy curioso ¿Es que acaso iras en su lugar? O solo les estas mintiendo como el cobarde que sabemos que eres, no debes olvidar que lo sé todo, incluso yo intervine alguna vez ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Soy el único capaz de absorber tanta energía mágica, aunque para tu mala suerte eso me ha hecho más fuerte — el golpe dejo a Guan indefenso.

—El chico los ayudará

—Lo hará, puede intentarlo, aunque ¿De qué sirve? tú me has llamado porque no lo crees así, quieres que las cosas sigan su curso, pero yo las hare seguir el mío, es momento de despedirse —  Tomó su forma dragón y atravesó el pecho del Gran Monje, quien solo retrocedió impactado aun sin comprender que su corazón ya no latía dentro de sí.

Me aventuré entre las llamas ya no importaba el ardor que estaba sintiendo, debía llegar con los otros.

—Jack ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Tomé la mano de Kimiko a quien encontré primero.

—¿Puedes dispersar las llamas un poco? Debemos encontrar a los demás e irnos, Guan aviso a Chase, es el que causo esto y acaba de matarlo Kimiko —Ella parecía genuinamente horrorizada e hizo lo que le pedí, pudimos dar con los demás e irnos.

—¿Qué está pasando? — dijeron los demás

—Lo que te dije Tu Gran monje Trajo a Chase, creo que no confiaba que lo lograríamos con el plan que tenemos, no sé muy bien que pasó, pero su conversación no fue alentadora y mucho menos sabiendo que el Monje está muerto, le saco el corazón — al parecer alguien protestó no supo quién fue y en ese momento no le importaba en lo absoluto no iba a discutir en una situación así.

—Es verdad lo que dice — Dojo afirmo oliendo la sangre derramada a lo lejos, no se dijo otra cosa la consternación era lo único que llenaba el ambiente.

Ellos olvidaron algo importante en ese momento, cuando estás bajo un ataque debes ser sigiloso y no vistoso, estar en el cielo es querer ser un blanco, era un error de novatos, uno que lamentarían tras unos segundos, el aire comenzó a ponerse realmente agresivo, Raimundo trató de estabilizarlo, no funcionó, los rayos comenzaron a pasar cerca del cuerpo del Dragón, quien desesperadamente intentaba esquivarlos, así como mantener seguros a los chicos que llevaba consigo.

—Esto es apropósito, tenemos que descender — había visto al hombre hacer estas cosas antes, invocar rayos, pero no esta escala, pensó en todos los escenarios ninguno era alentador, pero más cerca del suelo podían perderse entre los árboles tal vez logrando esquivar los relámpagos y en caso de no lograrlo el golpe no los mataría.

—Es mala idea si descendemos estaremos más cerca de ser atrapados

—Aquí arriba no es seguro ¿Estas mirando lo mismo que yo Vaquero? Dojo está en peligro   también—entendía el pánico en los otros, esto era diferente a las batallas usuales aun para él, respiró profundo e hizo que su cerebro trabajara lo más rápido posible.

No había seguridad en el aire ni en la tierra —ustedes dos — se dirigió a Omi y kimiko — Necesitamos una distracción para poder descender un poco y evitar los rayos, creen vapor — la sorpresa fue casi inmediata, pero lo hicieron, combinaron sus elementos, el vapor comenzó a rodearlos era un arma peligrosa por el calor infernal que se soltó con esta estrategia, pero era necesario esto no permitirá que el señor de la guerra los siguiera con tanta facilidad sus sentidos se verían obstruidos por las propiedades de este, con esto podrían descender un poco y dejar de ser tan visibles, tendrían una pequeña oportunidad.

—Raimundo usa tu elemento y espárcelo rápido —Nadie se quejó, solo hicieron caso a cada palabra, Dojo pudo descender lejos de los rayos gracias a la neblina que habían creado, estos habían disminuido, lograron avanzar una gran distancia, al final lograron alejarse lo suficiente ya que el mar se encontraba debajo de ellos.

—Eso fue impresionante, pensaste rápido — Fue Dojo quien lo dijo, pero los demás también lo creían, inesperadamente confiable.

—Aun no estamos a salvo — murmuró angustiado pensando en todo lo que podía pasar.

—Él sabe a dónde nos dirigimos — no tendría que afligir a los demás, pero mentir y mantenerlos tranquilos tampoco funcionaría.

—El templo — sonó un susurro al unísono, sintió pena por ellos.

—Tengo algunas cosas que nos pueden ayudar, pero primero tenemos que llegar ahí, tal vez pueda levantar una barrera, no sé qué tan efectiva será contra él, la cosa es llegar primero —  era un poco de esperanza de nuevo dada por el pelirrojo, todos los monjes se preguntaron cuando Jack se daría cuenta que estaba actuando como el bueno en esto, también les hace preguntarse si seguirían intactos sin él.

—¿No crees que es raro? — Jack miro al rubio del grupo sin entender del todo lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Cuál de todo?

—Bueno respecto a ti — frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca molesta dispuesto a arremeter, pero no se le dio tiempo.

—No en ese aspecto, te fuiste y de repente tuviste que volver, nos has ayudado y prevenido algunas cosas malas, estas aquí con nosotros aunque esto no es completamente tu asunto — es verdad que si el mundo se iba al carajo a él le afectaría, sin embargo, tenía sentido, no era su lucha, aunque había terminado en medio de esto como si fuera irremediable.

—Eso es verdad—una segunda voz se hizo presente.

—Basta, no quiero saber lo que está pasando por sus mentes ahora—alejo esos pensamientos, esas palabras no serían dichas no, la implicación era demasiada responsabilidad una con la que no quería lidiar ni un poco.

—Esto es solo una coincidencia, dejémoslo así —la duda había sido planteada, pero los monjes no dijeron más, aunque sería bueno preguntar al maestro Fung cuándo llegaran.

Sin embargo, nada sucedió como esperaban, cuando llegaron a las montañas fueron atacados, esto los tomo por sorpresa, la explosión los aturdió, Dojo estaba lastimado y perdió el control, comenzaron a caer en una espiral hacia abajo, lo único que pudo hacer es dar una orden a sus pequeños robots que traía consigo no podrían detener la caída, pero no se matarían, sin embargo, eso dejaría desechas a sus máquinas, pero estaba dispuesto a ello.

El pitido en sus oídos se hizo más agudo, su cuerpo estaba adolorido por el golpe, apenas estaba consciente y no había nadie cerca al parecer la caída los había dispersado, eso no era bueno, intento levantarse, tenía un dolor terrible en su cuerpo que solo aumento cuando sintió una presión sobre sí.

—Tu y yo pequeño gusano tenemos un asunto pendiente — intentó quitar la presión sobre su pecho, respirar se estaba volviendo imposible de esta manera, pero su acción solo provoco que se intensificara.

—¿Cómo es que siendo tan miserable estas dando tantos problemas Spicer? Dándoles esperanzas donde no debería haber— ni él sabía bien que estaba pasando y no tenía una respuesta, eso solo enfurecería al contrario, aunque su tono no demostraba nada de eso incluso parecía divertido.

Forzó a su cuerpo a moverse y dejar de intentar lidiar con el pie de Chase sobre él, esto podría ser una señal de rendición, pero esta vez no, activo una de sus armas, era potente, pero dudaba que lograra dañar al contrario, un pequeño dispositivo sónico, si no tenía cuidado estaría bajo el efecto también, como pudo lo arrojó detrás del otro, tapo sus oídos  y sintió la vibración, entonces el peso se desplazó y rodó, no estaba seguro que haría, ahora estaba mal, había atacado dos veces a Chase pero esta vez no correría con tanta suerte.

Se levantó rápido dirigiéndose hacia el bosque en busca de un escondite, podría pensar con más calma si no estaba presionado, se molestó consigo mismo por estar llorando, detestaba hacerlo.

No llegó muy lejos, había sido un buen intento, pero no lo suficiente, un golpe lo había hecho estrellarse con un árbol, esperaba no tener nada roto aunque dolía muchísimo, levanto su vista, Chase no se veía nada feliz, notó levemente el tambaleo al caminar de este, su bomba le había afectado bastante, más de lo que estimó, pero aun así el hombre se movió para darle caza, estaba muy impresionado por ambas cosas, tal vez si alcanzaba alguna de sus otras armas tendría un chance.

Fue detenido antes de si quiera moverse por otro golpe en su estómago, tomó mucho esfuerzo no vomitar, había sido demasiado fuerte, apenas estaba consiente, se forzó a no perder el conocimiento si lo hacía estaba condenado.

—Me sorprende — no entendía a qué se refería exactamente y no quería saber, gimió un poco, el dolor aumentó y todo se puso negro, asumió que había sido otro golpe, lo último que logro percibir fue su nombre a lo lejos, era tarde para él.

Miró divertido a los monjes que venían corriendo, Omi tenía una expresión mortificada al verlo alado de un inconsciente Spicer, solo pudo sonreír complacido, era hora de poner todo en su lugar como correspondía.

Fue entonces que se llevó al chico consigo evitando que siquiera pudieran hacer algo, cuando llegó a su hogar ordeno a sus sirvientes que se lo llevaran.

—Aún tengo negocios pendientes con él —

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un saludote muchas gracias por leer y bueno lo siento este es uno de los capitulos mas largos ñ-ñU


	11. Confinado

Todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, las quemaduras que no había podido sentir por toda la adrenalina ahora punzaban con fuerza recordándole la tontería que hizo, aventurarse en un campo de llamas, abrió sus ojos lentamente, el lugar donde ese encontraba no era nada alentador, era un calabozo hecho de piedra solida muy similar a lo que sería una cueva por lo rustico que se veía, sin embargo, lo bien formado de cada habitación le hizo darse cuenta que habían sido hechas de esa manera austera para no dejar nada de comodidad a quienes fueran a ocuparlas, delante de él venía la típica puerta de barrotes que cualquier celda usaría, aunque tenían ciertos símbolos que indicaban la  custodia mágica.

Se forzó a sentarse pues estaba tirado en el piso, no pudo evitar gemir pues los pinchazos que sentía en cada parte aumentaron cuando hizo fuerza en sus músculos, debía revisar sus heridas ver que no fueran tan malas como pensaba sobre todo las que se provocó con el fuego.

Cuando lo logró procedió a revisar sus manos así como sus piernas y torso, cada movimiento era un infierno, afortunadamente eran solo quemaduras de primer grado podría recuperarse, aunque no es que fueran menos dolorosas, buscó su pequeña mochila pero no la encontró, debió imaginar que sería despojado de cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para defenderse, rogando a todas las deidades que conocía examino entre las bolsas de su chaqueta y  encontró un pequeño bote de crema el  que tenía de emergencia, había peleado tanto con Kimiko que  hizo una pomada para las quemaduras,  aliviaría un poco el ardor que tenía aunque no podría hacer nada contra el malestar de los golpes.

—Nada roto por lo menos—se dijo así mismo, no había nadie cerca y el silencio lo incomodaba bastante, aplicó la crema en todas sus heridas y sintió el escozor disminuir casi por completo, en unas horas estaría mejor, se volvió a recostar en el suelo era mucho menos doloroso de esta manera, intentaría dormir un poco, estaba demasiado cansado, herido y alterado como para pensar en alguna forma de salir del lugar, no quería imaginar las cosas que le esperaban.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que no lo lograría, sus temores se apoderaban de su cerebro su parte más lógica se escapaba, estaba perdido porque si no podía forzarse a pensar no conseguiría nada, él sabe que es lo único que puede hacer bien, lo que le ha hecho sobrevivir hasta a hora a pesar de desventaja frente a los demás, sus torpezas siempre venían del miedo y del pánico que lo hacía bloquearse, con el tiempo ha podido evitar caer en esa espiral, pero esta situación no ayudaba.

Seré torturado hasta la muerte, su cerebro lo castigaba con cada cosa terrible que podía imaginar, el hombre te pedirá respuestas que no tienes y eso lo enfadará cada vez más creyendo que no quieres hablar, no eres un monje entrenado, ni tampoco alguien de utilidad para él, te asesinará sin compasión, pero primero te hará pagar tu osadía por atacarlo, si no es que te deja agonizar de hambre, esa es una forma horrible de morir.

Las lágrimas querían salir, se mordió el labio levemente para evitarlo, más que nada porque esto haría que el ungüento que se acababa de poner se cayera y le ardería terriblemente, intentó ser positivo y pensar que los Monjes intentarían rescatarlo, aunque la Ciudadela de Chase e enorme y hay secciones que se desconocen para ellos incluida esta, aunque Omi estuvo viviendo ahí un tiempo dudaba que el inmortal le hubiera dejado conocerla toda, sería un error táctico que el mayor no cometería.

Así que la única alternativa de salvación era salir de esta área de alguna manera, aunque el exterior no era nada alentador, aun ahí el Señor de la guerra tenia poder, según Wuya le había dicho, lo que les pasó a los monjes con el tema del ave del paraíso, había sido obra de este, que podía manipularlo todo, eran sus tierras.

Su mente comenzó a divagar para poder mantenerse calmado, respiró profundamente varias veces, no se relajó por completo pero su ataque de pánico había sido evitado por el momento, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó las rejas ser movidas, miró hacia ese punto, delante de él había una de las fieras de Chase, un gran tigre, se distrajo con esto último por un buen rato hasta que se percató, la celda estaba abierta.

—¿Qué significa esto? — solo una vez se había dirigido a los sirvientes del señor dragón y eso fue cuando los puso bajo su mando al encerrar al otro en la esfera De Yong, por lo cual no espero una respuesta.

El animal solo se limitó a caminar a lo que asumía era la salida, esto era una trampa por completo, hasta un ciego lo vería, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más, cansado, hambriento y herido, así escomo estaban las cosas, se obligó a levantarse, aunque esto le causo incomodidad dándose cuenta entonces que su estado era mucho peor de lo que imaginaba, no solo tenía los golpes dados por el hombre sino los causados por la caída, era pura suerte que sus minirobots lograran hacer suave la caída  por decirlo de algún modo, gracias a esto no tenía roto los huesos, eso por otra parte no significaba que estuviera bien.

Ahora que sus piernas lo sostenían dolían y pudo notar la hinchazón en una de ellas, la cual hacia que una aguda punzada le recorriera desde su tobillo hasta su cadera, aun así continúo avanzando, él no era valiente y si podía encontrar una forma de huir lo haría sin importar que.

Tuvo que detenerse un par de veces por el gran pasillo, parecía que no tenía fin, eso le hacía preguntarse, ¿Cuántas personas habían estado ahí a lo largo de la extensa vida del inmortal? ¿y que había sido de ellos? Cuando centró su vista en una de las celdas observó las manchas carmesí que a pesar de los años no habían podido borrarse, se dio cuenta cual era el destino de los que llegaban ahí.

 ¿Qué estaba haciendo?  — Camino hacia una estúpida trampa — a este punto no había forma de regresarse y volver a planear, si tan solo encontraba un área conocida antes de llegar con el dueño del lugar tendría una oportunidad, no era mucho, pero podía aferrarse a esa ilusión para no caer en la desesperación.

Pasaron solo minutos, pero con lo mal que estaba le pareció demasiado tiempo, así como un largo camino, lo había logrado salió de esa área, pero aún seguía desorientado, estaba en un jardín hermoso, las flores que lo adornaban estaban acomodadas de una forma específica para reproducir fractales, estas estaban posicionados por sus colores realzando los contrastes entre ellas, en otra situación estaría completamente asombrado.

Por ahora no era el caso este lugar aún era desconocido jamás se le había permitido estar tan adentro, lo cual le hizo sentir desesperado por un segundo, la idea de seguir caminando era una tortura para sus músculos, se quedó quieto, no se sentó, solo se quedó de pie, comenzó a caminar cuando se sintió preparado.

El lugar era demasiado grande, los pasillos eran interminables había demasiados, no supo si era porque estaba malherido y cansado que sentía esto o era obra de la magia para que los intrusos se perdieran.

No reconocía nada, estaba poniéndose nervioso, no había otros sirvientes ninguna otra pantera, tigres ni leones, todo estaba vacío.

—Es desesperante — no lo dejaría de repetir hasta el cansancio el no saber es lo más peligroso que hay, esto es un ejemplo perfecto, consideré solo abrir una de las puertas daba igual ¿no es así? Todo esto me llevaría aun irremediable confrontación con Chase en la cual seguramente no habría nada bueno para él.

No se rindió, poco a poco el área le pareció conocida, al fin algo familiar, dio un giro y se encontró con la sala donde estaba el trono, a partir de ahí sabía dónde estaba la salida, pero no era estúpido, bueno no tanto.

—¿Y bien supongo que me dejaste llegar aquí por una buena razón? —el hecho de dejarle el paso libre era solo para ponerle nervioso, un cazador y su presa, aunque no soy una presa adecuada en ningún aspecto, esperé pero no hubo ni una palabra.

Bien si esto iba a ser así fingiría que caminar hacia afuera, sigamos el guion entonces, obviamente fue interceptado por los animales feroces, retrocedí por instinto no quería ser su juguete masticable, me recorrió un escalofrió, dios apiádate de mí y que el hombre no piense en darme como comida para ellos, aunque si lo atacaban, pensó en todas las posibilidades, herido sí, pero podría sobrevivir.

¿Era eso mejor que nada? —Ni te atrevas a pensarlo Spicer — la voz venía detrás de él, el dilema surgió, si se daba la vuelta descuidaría a los gatos de la jungla y si no lo hacía estaría aún más desprotegido frente a un peligro mucho más grande.

Aunque fuera doloroso di solo media vuelta quedando de lado ante ambos, percibiendo los movimientos, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

—¿No sé a qué te refieres? — era una verdad a medias, no sabía que tenía el otro en la cabeza, pero no podía admitir que había considerado salir de ahí haciendo ciertas cosas.

—¿Crees que soy estúpido? Cuando estas apunto de hacer algo pones una expresión pensativa como la de hace un momento, creo que a estas alturas ya deberías saber que no puedes mentirme y que de hecho hacerlo es una mala idea— la implicación de decir que Chase era estúpido le dio un vuelco en el estómago, no lo hagas enojar se cooperativo y tal vez les dé tiempo a los monjes de hacer un plan o te dé tiempo de hacer uno tú mismo y salir de ahí vivo.

—No lo creo — su voz sonó algo temblorosa, le desagrado, pero no podía evitarlo, aunque su reacción algo sumisa pareció complacer al mayor.

— Bien —le vio dirigirse a su trono con sus pasos tan gráciles como siempre, se sentó y lo miro, aquella pequeña distracción le costó, termino por ser empujado por una pantera, la presión hizo que perdiera el equilibrio su tobillo lastimado por fin cedió, el dolor se puso peor, pero no se le concedió ni un momento, los animales lo arrastraron más cerca de su amo.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza, no quería llorar, pero fue inevitable todo su cuerpo dolió y ser jalado no era algo que ayudara, quería quejarse, pero apreciaba estar de una sola pieza aún.

—¿Me dirás que pasara? O ¿Seguiremos en este juego? — su cerebro se había muerto en ese punto, es lo que pensó al escuchar lo que había dicho, oh cielos esto no iría bien, pero sus heridas y lo que sentía lo orillaban a hacer tonterías.

—Te lo diré cuando lo quiera y si no lo deseo no te diré absolutamente nada —  desplomado en el suelo ahora enfrente del hombre, este estaba sentado a una buena altura sobre él, solo pudo suspirar cansadamente ¿En qué momento pensó que recibiría una respuesta?

—Ellos no vendrán a buscarte, estaban igual de heridos— le vio sonreír de una manera inquietante y esto le hizo estremecerse —Un poco menos ya que ellos no fueron golpeados — parecía complacido de haberlo hecho, no podía sorprenderme de hecho era increíble no estar siendo torturado por las cosas que hice, levantar la mano a Chase fue idiota, sin duda.

Espere a que continuara porque aún no tenía idea de porque estaba aquí y no en la cámara de tortura o el a celda de antes.

Se movió ordenando a uno de sus sirvientes que trajera algo, esto era mi mochila con algunas de las armas antes usadas— Es interesante como no me di cuenta de lo mucho que habías avanzado con esto, pequeñas pero efectivas no es así, tengo la sensación de que esto no es lo único — correcto pensé, me mantuve en silencio.

—Dime Spicer ¿Cuánto tiempo? — por un segundo no lo entiendo.

—No es que no quiera contestar, pero ¿Podrás especificar de qué me estas preguntando?  —  le vi levantar una ceja y luego reírse.

—Oh, de verdad no tienes idea ¿Cierto? — la confusión que tenía se triplico con esa reacción — Has estado ayudándolos sin tener en cuenta tu propia posición, sí que las cosas se acomodan cuando deben—

—¿Qué? — fue lo único que pude decir, que tonterías estaba diciendo.

—Dime Gusano, no has pensado que todo esto es inusual, Wuya y Hanibbal están buscándote frenéticamente, los monjes están siendo empujados y sobre todo no te he matado pese a que lo mereces bastante después de atacarme —había demasiadas cosas dando vueltas, pero lo de esos dos le dio un dolor de cabeza involuntario ¿Por qué rayos ahora lo estaban buscando?

—¿Hay un punto en medio de todo este caos cierto? Y por estúpido e inesperado tengo que ver — había muchas coincidencias por ahí y por aquí, estas no se daban solo así, el universo te empujara a hacer lo que debes, se lo había dicho a Omi, lo que no terminaba de entender era ¿Qué cosa esperaba que hiciera? Porque él no tenía poderes ni mucho menos podía soportar las cosas que los monjes.

—No eres tan idiota como pensé, creo que aquí he calculado mal— era una especie de reconocimiento retorcido, algo que en otro tiempo o momento hubiera hecho que saltara de emoción.

—Aunque no te sobreestimaré, en todo caso eres una herramienta que se puede usar— parecía que esperaba una reacción de protesta de mi parte, pero estaba muy equivocado, no necesitaba que me dijera algo que he sabido desde hace muchos años, mi importancia en el lado del mal era precisamente la de un instrumento, es por eso que había dejado de colaborar con todos ellos, usado y desechado, aunque esto me había dado una oportunidad de avanzar con el asunto del análisis de la magia.

Ser usado o usar a otro era lo normal, protestar por eso no me haría mejor de lo que era hace años y lo era, no necesitaba la validación de nadie ahora — ¿No habías dicho que no tenía utilidad? ¿Puedo preguntar para que exactamente me usarás porque viendo las cosas no se en que te ayuda mi presencia? —Necesitaba la información.

La burla en su cara me hizo darme cuenta que posiblemente solo estaba jugando conmigo y el miedo que obviamente le tenía, con mi confusión — ¿Por qué debería decirte? —

—Buen punto — Chase sabía que si le decía estaría proporcionando una ventaja, como estratega era una falla que nadie cometería no a menos que fuera novato o sumamente ingenuo, aquí no aplicaba ninguna de las dos.

—Pensé que harías todo un teatro por no saber

—¿De que serviría? Mirando la situación aquí, estoy bastante magullado como ya lo sabes, no tengo ningún arma encima mío y no es como que esperaba tener otro golpe de suerte con eso — usar una misma técnica con él, era tonto solo pensarlo — No hay forma de que pueda hacer algo en este punto para hacer que me digas y hagas algo que realmente no desees hacer y lo sabes, solo te estas regodeando por ello —  era lo que pensaba, la expresión intrigada se formó en el rostro contrario.

—Me molestas —el chasquido de sus dedos resonó en la habitación, los que antes habían sido animales feroces habían tomado sus formas de guerreros sujetándome por los hombros y alzándome solo para llevarme ante Chase, no tenía idea de que había hecho el hombre estaba muy volátil, concederle la razón no era algo por lo que molestarse ¿Cierto? Por un momento olvido el dolor, solo pudo estremecerse cuando estuvo demasiado cerca.

—No voy a matarte por ahora, creo que ya lo has entendido, pero eso no quiere decir que haga de tu estancia aquí algo agradable, aún estoy molesto de que un insignificante ser humano como tu haya logrado atraparme dos veces —el tono irritado aumentó, esto iba a ser horrible.

Si tan solo pudiera, se quedó congelado por un momento y lo pensó, idiota, lo tienes aquí cerca, todos sus aparatos habían sido modificados para responder a su voz.

—yo…yo—no pudo evitar tartamudear por la situación en si —no hay forma de que pida auxilio—  hizo que esta última sonara con énfasis —rogaría, pero tampoco funcionaría— miro detrás del hombre de donde está su mochila un pequeño destello el comando había sido activado y enviado.

—No lo hará y tampoco este intento tuyo — Trono los dedos y la mochila se volvió completamente cenizas, sonreí con resignación, aunque la señal había sido mandada, no importaba si el aparato esta destruido sus robots lo buscarían, empezarían el protocolo de alta seguridad y cuidado al ver que el objeto fue comprometido y destruido.

—No puedes culparme por intentar a nadie le gusta que le digan que será torturado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo

—Cierto, pero eso no implica que no vaya a castigarte por ello — no tuve tiempo de preguntar a que se refería cuando sus garras se clavaron en mi brazo, la sangre comenzó a correr, apreté mis dientes con fuerza la mandíbula comenzó a dolerme, el sonido de mi piel siendo escarbada me hizo sentir desfallecido junto con el intenso sufrimiento, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas, me retorcí intentando alejarme pero los guerreros no me soltaron ni siquiera se inmutaron ante lo que su amo estaba haciendo, la fuerza aumento,  comencé a gritar era demasiado.

—Detente— rogué, pensé que la carne de mi brazo había sido desprendida del hueso no quería mirar, la presión se detuvo, las garras fueron retiradas de mí, no podía dejar de temblar, mi cara fue levantada para obligarme a mirar, Chase estaba lamiendo la sangre de su mano, era evidente que disfruta lo que ha hecho, una terrible sonrisa se posó en los labios del inmortal.

—¿Dónde crees que debería continuar? — siempre me pregunte como se escuchaba su risa ahora quisiera no saberlo, esta resonó por todo el lugar, las garras se clavaron en su pantorrilla desgarrándolo lentamente, intentó alejarse hacer algo, aunque era completamente inútil.

—¿Estas llorando tan pronto? — era una clara burla —Al menos así me aseguro de que entiendas las cosas, no puedes irte si no lo quiero, estas a mi disposición y te despedazare poco a poco si siquiera intentas algo estúpido — sus palabras sonaban demasiado lejanas, no sabía si estaba por desmayarme o si solo era por el inmenso padecimiento, pero no podía responder.

—llévenselo y traten sus heridas, dale algo de comer para que no se muera — ordenó y fui arrastrado fuera de la sala del trono, intenté mirar recordando los pasillos y vueltas, dos vueltas a la izquierda, otras dos a la derecha y luego recto hacia otra puerta, recordaría los detalles era importante pese a que sentía que estaba por morir.

El proceso de sanación no fue muy reconfortante, las cortadas fueron limpiadas, en algún punto perdió la conciencia debido al extremo sufrimiento, cuando abrió sus ojos estaba en otra habitación diferente de donde había despertado la primera vez. No intentó moverse solo tanteo su brazo y hecho un vistazo a su pierna al parecer la carne no había sido desprendida, pero estaba lastimado, Chase sabía perfectamente como dañarlo sin matar, experto en tortura una cosa más que se sumaba a las malas noticias.

 Su mente estaba inquieta, no voy a matarte —Llegamos a un punto muerto — se dijo a sí mismo, esto tenía que ver con él, pero no sabía en que forma, al final sería usado y probablemente moriría en el medio de esto — me niego — hasta el final usaría su cerebro, además tenía que regresar con Meg y su familia.

***

Había más de una razón por la que estaba enfadado, pero la principal tenía que ver con Spicer, el chico les había tomado la delantera en varias cosas sin que nadie lo hubiese notado, el día que fue a buscarlo se sorprendió de ser retenido por aquellas máquinas, cuando regresó a la casa dispuesto a partir por pedazos al mocoso este ya no estaba, intentó encontrarlo pero su rastro  desapareció por horas, hasta que se reunió por obviedad en el templo con los monjes, de ahí las cosas que hicieron fueron impactantes, eso lo molesto aún más, había sido descuidado, demasiado, subestimar a cualquiera era una probabilidad de derrota o muerte.

El recordatorio le vino dos veces en una confrontación, su sangre hervía, Jack Spicer no tenía valía en su parámetro y aun así, un gruñido salió de sus labios, le había retenido dos veces, ni siquiera los monjes lo hicieron sin que él lo dispusiera así.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor, habiéndose desecho de Guan él era el único que sabía sobre esto, aunque sus adversarios Heylin tenían ya una leve idea de que debían buscar, era una verdadera lástima que se les había adelantado.

Era un golpe duro de la realidad entender lo que tenía entre manos, en el pasado había uno parecido a Spicer “un día de estos alguien va a matarte y cuando te vea en el infierno me burlare de ti” con eso fue consumido para no dejar que el alcanzará a usar esta energía para sus propios fines.

Los Monjes de ese entonces jamás volvieron a poner nada sobre “esos” y como no se habían presentado en un largo tiempo asumió que por el equilibrio logrado esa última vez no eran necesarios, por eso no se revelaron, eran como los shen gong wu aparecían cuando era preciso.

Debió haberlo visto, demasiadas cosas juntas ignoradas por todos, pero “él los ayudará” cuando lo dijo despertó todas las alarmas, entonces las piezas encajaron, ahora que había probado su sangre esta estaba inyectada en magia, una que no era suya propiamente pero que no era ajena a él.

Sonrió, no debía lamentarse por los errores ¿Cierto? Se había corregido al final, el chico seguía sin agradarle, aunque ahora que lo pensaba era menos molesto que antes, le concedería su patética vida si hacia lo que le ordenaba, le dejaría descansar un momento, después de todo las visitas no tardarían en llegar.

Serian despedidos casi inmediatamente, se le ofrecería a Omi una última oportunidad una que tal vez rechazaría, aunque al final no habría mucha opción, los que son como ellos deben ser orillados a tomar decisiones tan drásticas, el pasó por aquello.

Tras unas horas como había predicho los monjes aterrorizados como estaban llegaron, heridos tan solo un poco recuperados, la fatiga se veía en sus rostros.

—Devuelve a Jack — Omi por supuesto fue el primero en hablar impulsivamente, noté entonces que uso el nombre, anteriormente igual que yo usaba el apellido, ¿Qué tan cercanos se habían vuelto esos dos? Bueno eso podría jugar a su favor.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacer lo que digas? — mi expresión como siempre se mantuvo tranquila e impasible, ellos olían a frustración.

—¿Para qué quieres a Jack? — su líder hablo tratando de ajustarse a la situación, intentaría una negociación, que interesante, bueno Spicer sería el único que los libraría de ir a la muerte, así que era imposible que lo dejaran en mis manos.

—Eso no te incumbe, si no tienes nada más que hacer váyanse mientras estoy de humor

—No, nos iremos sin Jack — esta vez la voz era de la chica del grupo, obviamente opondrían resistencia.

—¿Así? ¿Qué puede hacer cualquiera de ustedes?

—Si tenemos que pelear lo haremos, pero Jack no te es de utilidad así que creo que podemos hacer esto sin necesidad de altercados

—Oh, ¿Vas a ofrecerme algo a cambio? ¿Qué tendrías que me interesara Dragón del viento? — todos pusieron una cara extraña

—¿Qué pides? — levanté una ceja interesado, ellos cumplirían mis exigencias entonces, como si esto fuera un secuestro, aunque técnicamente lo era.

Miré a Omi un momento y parecieron captar el mensaje, ninguno de ellos cedería, aunque podía ser que el chico aceptara solo para salvar a los demás, el sentido integro de un Xiaolin.

—No — Obviamente el líder también entendió aquello, todos se pusieron en posición de batalla, eran tan ingenuos.

—Solo harás que te lastime más —deberían entender la diferencia de fuerzas, un recordatorio no les haría mal, los ataques vinieron golpe tras golpe intentando dañarlo, pero ninguno acertó, pego al dragón del viento en el estómago haciéndolo volar varios metros, el fuego fue usado en su contra, pero no lo daño ni un poco, este era su elemento original sabía usarlo mejor que ella, la tomó de la mano y la arrojó contra el suelo, no se levantaría de nuevo.

El siguiente por supuesto el del elemento tierra, el destino fue el mismo, no importa cuánto avancen en su entrenamiento estoy mucho mejor capacitado en todos los sentidos, he afrontado a muchos como ellos, los he derrotado a cada uno, sujete el cuello del chico, a pesar de ser alguien entrenado su carne se siente suave en mis manos.

—Chase Young déjalo — por supuesto no podía faltar el último en pie.

—Les dije que se fueran ¿Por qué me detendría ahora? — la tranquilidad de mis palabras perturbó al monje quien en este momento no sabía qué hacer.

—Te lo dije este lado es débil, pero sigues aferrándote a el Omi, así que por ahora está bien ya sabes lo que te estoy ofreciendo — deje caer al suelo el cuerpo inmóvil de su compañero aún vivo.

—Los dejare ir por ahora — con magia los lleve lejos tal vez cerca de su templo, evite estallar en risas.

—No hay forma de pararlo ya, puedo verlo, el final — la desesperación se siente en el aire y no puede tener un olor más delicioso, dirigí mis pasos a donde tenía a mi ¿invitado?, lo diría así, al parecer estaba dormido, uno de mis felinos me aviso que tuvieron que drogarlo para ello, un poco gracioso pese a la fatiga el miedo lo mantenía alerta, no esperaba a que mis guerreros tuvieran que hacer eso con la comida.

Revisó cuidadosamente el cuerpo del otro, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que el chico no tenía quemaduras a pesar de que estaba seguro de haberlas visto hace unas horas, fue entonces que se percató de un pequeño tubo con una especie de crema, se le informó que este era el que había hecho las heridas desaparecer, una invención al que el muchacho había hecho a causa de los diferentes enfrentamientos con los monjes, no era magia, pero era interesante.

Ordenó que se le trajera ropa nueva, a sus guerreros no se les haría difícil cumplir la tarea, contuvo su ira y la casa del gusano estaba intacta así que no debería ser mayor problema, le daría ciertas consideraciones si es que no hacía algo estúpido, lo cual probablemente haría.

Como lo de hace rato, posiblemente las máquinas llegarían de algún modo e intentarían rescatarlo, estaría listo para cuando sucediera. Se acercó aún más, tocó el brazo ahora vendado el mensaje era claro, se inclinó un poco — Descansa mientras puedas, una vez despiertes tendremos mucho trabajo que hacer — esto último fue dicho cerca del oído del pelirrojo casi en un susurro, su mano acarició suavemente la mejilla de Spicer, paso su dedo en los labios del otro para después apartar su mano.

—Es hora de preparar todo — salió de la habitación, dirigió sus pasos a su estudio ahí tenía todo lo necesario para continuar ahora que tenía un vínculo vivo, podría expandir la oscuridad de manera apropiada sin tener que retenerse y claro deshacerse de las molestias como Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno un capitulo mas xD, ya pues no se que mas poner


	12. Desastre

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Se sentía pesado y extrañamente adormilado, tenía un gusto amargo en la boca, estaba un poco mejor aunque el dolor seguía ahí.

—Maestro — la voz robótica le hizo sentir en calma, era uno de sus autómatas.

—¿Tuviste problemas para entrar?

—Ninguno— ambos se quedaron en silencio uno calculando la situación y el otro teniendo respeto por su creador.

— Es apropósito —  a pesar de su estado no podía imaginar un escenario donde Chase de manera descuidada dejara que esto pasara, él sabía que llegarían hasta donde estaba, estaría esperando un intento de escape, eso solo lo llevaría al desastre.

—Haz una revisión y diagnostica mi estado — su máquina comenzó a realizar los escaneos, evito moverse para no arruinar la revisión.

—Heridas graves en brazo y pierna, un hematoma grande en el estómago, ningún hueso roto, las heridas pueden sanar si se les atiende de manera adecuada, su tobillo tiene un esguince

—Trae a los demás para tratarlo tenemos poco tiempo.

–¿No intentará salir?

—No, esa sería una estupidez y ya fui advertido sobre eso—toco suavemente su brazo herido, dolía y eso era suficiente para comprender que pasaría si lo intentaba, fue obedecido y se quedó solo nuevamente, con su mente más despierta se percató que estaba solo en ropa interior, eso le hizo sentir sumamente avergonzado.

Se dijo podría ser peor, la desnudez sería algo con lo que no estaría cómodo a menos que lo acordara con la otra persona, se regañó, estaba divagando de nuevo, pero dada la situación era mejor concentrarse en banalidades, no tardo en escuchar el calmante sonido de los mecanismos dentro de sus creaciones, así como la atención de estas.

Le dieron algunas medicinas para poder lidiar con las diferentes heridas de su cuerpo, no se movió confiaba más en ellos que en cualquier doctor que pudiera existir estaban programados con la mejor inteligencia artificial, así como su propio conocimiento médico, si se estaba autoalavando.

Una aguja se enterró cerca de su pie y solo se retorció, el líquido era espeso le hizo sentir pésimo, pero era necesario, debía tener movilidad y eso haría que su esguince se curara por completo.

—Operación completa, maestro debes beber esto y será todo, la sugerencia es volver a descansar—asentí y lo tomé un relajante e hidratante ya que había perdido bastantes líquidos.

—Tu orden

—Manténganse cerca en caso de ser necesarios preparen los proyectos E-89 y el proyecto de detección de energía has que los demás monitoreen su fluctuación, infórmame cuando sea de noche y veas que estoy solo, manda a otros a vigilar a Wuya y Hannibal que este aquí no me impedirá seguir notificado—

Lo dijo más para sí mismo, estaba en una situación de rehenes lo cual le dejaba un marco de acción reducido, además y para acabarlo, la persona que tenía como captor no era cualquiera, su robot líder hizo caso, repartiría las tareas, pero esto no le aseguraría volverlos a ver, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Se dispuso a descansar, había dormido sí, pero estar drogado no ayudaba a sentirse calmado era como salir de un estupor hondo y terrible, así que cerró sus ojos y respiro varias veces el sueño le alcanzo rápidamente, aunque nos sabia cuanto tiempo tendría para descansar adecuadamente.

Fueron horas tal vez cuando sintió algo cálido moviéndolo, se sobresaltó un poco por la falta de costumbre, parpadeo obviamente adormilado, era un Leon bastante grande que lo miraba aburrido, no supo si esa expresión era por lo tedioso de su tarea o porque no le agradaba, podría ser una combinación de ambas

Se quedaron en silencio un largo momento— si no te mueves o haces algo no sabré que quieres — no hubo nada solo una mirada insistente que estaba poniéndolo nervioso, de un momento a otro el guerrero caído se transformó en su forma humana, fue inesperado así que se intentó mover, el dolor se presentó, pero no era tan terrible como al principio, lo único que realmente me lastimaba eran las heridas causadas con las garras de Chase aunque estas estaban mejor después de su propio tratamiento.

—Raro — intente decir algo pero la sorpresa no me abandono, nunca había oído a uno de ellos hablar, las manos del guerrero examinaron mis heridas, interesado en lo que sucedió.

—¿Cómo?

—Conocimiento y tecnología — en este punto para que mentir sería estúpido hacerlo, el hombre parecía realmente sorprendido por mi respuesta, pero no dijo nada más, me hizo un gesto de que lo siguiera, no quería meterme en más problemas así que hice lo que me indicaba, no fue fácil por mi pierna, el esguince había sido tratado pero la otra herida era profunda por ende no sanaría solo con una noche de procedimiento.

Repase el camino por dónde íbamos por si acaso, entramos a otra habitación parecía una especie de baño, sin embargo, mis pensamientos se interrumpieron al ser sujetado, odiaba eso, estaba desnudo, obviamente proteste, pero era como si hablara con una pared algunos guerreros comenzaron a lavarme, no fue suave, ni amable, eran bruscos y solo hicieron que me doliera el cuerpo de nuevo, el agua por supuesto no estaba caliente, el frio, solo me hizo sentir peor.

—Podía hacerlo solo— era verdad que se había dicho que mi estadía no sería agradable, como otras veces no recibí ninguna respuesta, las vendas fueron cambiadas con la misma delicadeza, si estoy siendo sarcástico, mi ropa me fue dada y esperaron a que me vistiera lo hice daba igual, lo único sorprendente es que era mi ropa.

El resto del día fue más o menos lo mismo, aunque era desagradable era tolerable, nada de tortura física al menos, eso me dio un tiempo de meditar, ¿Qué iba a hacer?  En este punto solo tenía la pequeña información de que entre todo este desastre yo podía realizar algún cambio ¿Cómo esto era siquiera posible?

—Caminando al matadero— curiosamente se sentía así, se lamentó un poco él no quería ser un elegido después de lo que había pasado con su abuela, amaba ser una persona dueña de sí misma, el universo era una perra desgraciada, pero poco podía hacer, si el Señor de la guerra quería  algo tal vez podría negociarlo, no te ha matado porque te necesita, el alivio era poco pero era algo.

Estaba semisentado, lo habían regresado a la habitación donde despertó, suponía que algo estaban haciendo pues parecían realmente ocupados y por su puesto el maestro del lugar no había aparecido para nada.

Pensé en mi familia, en específico en Megan, esperaba que ella no estuviera sintiéndose mal por mí o por lo que estaba pasando, seguro estaría enfadada por ser tal irresponsable, la imagine diciéndome que era un mentiroso, solo podría decirle que lo siento.

La puerta una vez más fue abierta dejando ver aun puma esta vez, debía seguirle, sin molestarme en protestar o decir nada, me levanté, fui llevado por diferentes pasillos, comenzaba a sentirme mareado, este lugar era más grande de lo que originalmente había pensado, además las barreras mágicas lo hacían una experiencia mucho peor.

Llegamos a nuestro destino, se me indico que me sentará para esperar, las palabras no fueron necesarias, solo con las miradas de advertencia tenia, las conocía demasiado, quería estar calmado, pero no podía, las cosas no estaban bien, la facilidad con la que había sido reducido y la violencia que se utilizó no deparaba un panorama demasiado alentador.

Cuando estuvieron cara a cara la tensión aumento, uno podía ahogarse en ella, se estudiaron mutuamente, aunque nadie dijo nada, estaba orgulloso de poder poner en alerta a alguien con tanta experiencia.

—Me indican que estas milagrosamente más sano — las palabras sonaban curiosas, aunque podría estar malinterpretando, ya que también tenían un deje de algo que no podía nombrar, ¿sospecha, aburrimiento? 

—Milagrosamente no — tuvo cuidado con sus palabras, Chase no era una persona paciente con él, solía ser sumamente agresivo cuando se le provocaba, podía decirlo con mucha más certeza ahora.

—Debo admitir algo que no me gusta, eres menos estúpido de lo que llegue a pensar — ambos se sintieron incomodos frente a esa admisión, no era algo que ninguno quisiera escuchar o decir.

—Tengo sentido de supervivencia, por mucho que ustedes no lo crean —  no se había dicho pero era obvio que se esperaba un intento de escape, no era un niño de 10 años como para pensar que tendría una oportunidad de hacerlo con éxito, se obligó durante mucho tiempo a hacer estrategias con la información que tenía, la ventaja de nunca haber sido considerado para nada es que nadie de ellos se contenía, porque no lo pensaban como una amenaza, esta posición le dio una ventaja que aprovecho, con el hombre frente  a él era parecido pero diferente, desde antes de conocerlo sabia su carrera lo que había hecho, a través de los estudios sobre el príncipe Heylin encontró cosas sobre Hannibal, aunque parte de su vida pensó que eran cuentos.

Eso le hacía pensar que podía estar a la altura en términos de reacción, intentar irse le hubiera costado un castigo bastante más severo que el de ayer y no solo eso, tenía plena conciencia de que Chase le estaba dando cierta libertad para que sus máquinas llegaran con él, era una prueba, una trampa según lo veía.

—Es lo que parece, se dice que hasta una rata es peligrosa si se le acorrala, es el caso entonces — se preguntó si esta platica tenía un propósito o solo era para insultarlo porque estaba comenzando a creer que era por eso último.

—Bueno, puedes verlo así supongo —hizo una pequeña pausa pensando en sus palabras —¿Quieres decirme porque estoy aquí? — no había sido preciso apropósito esperaba encontrar una pequeña apertura cosa difícil.

Observo cada movimiento del príncipe Heylin, elegantes, precisos, no había desperdicio en ellos, si los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de quitar, su admiración no había muerto, aunque era un amargo sabor que tuvo que cargar por años y pese a estar cansado, molesto y asustado aun tenia este sentimiento dentro, demasiado anclado, tal vez era solo costumbre.

—Demasiado ansioso ¿no crees? — los sirvientes aparecieron con su forma animal llevándole un té, haciendo todo a complacencia, siguió incomodo por la situación, pero decidió mantener su lengua quieta.

—Sé que estas informado sobre lo que está pasando, en parte— asintió suave ante lo dicho, se dijo tienes que ser cooperativo.

—Tengo los datos a grandes rasgos, sobre el ciclo de este fenómeno y una pequeña teoría de que Dashi contuvo esto un tiempo con la creación de los Wu — vi una leve sonrisa en el rostro contrario calmada, nada agresivo o que indicara burla, era raro, más cuando esta era una conversación conmigo.

—Estas mucho mejor orientado que los monjes y tienes Cierta razón con eso último, solo que se te escapa algo bastante importante

—¿Es así? Es lo que dices que tiene que ver conmigo ¿cierto? —la ansiedad estaba llevándome, me recordé respirar para calmarme, no pierdas el control, si lo haces estarás perdiendo completamente.

—Lo es, en estos últimos años ha pasado, pero por vergüenza de sus acciones los Monjes borraron todo registro, mandar al degolladero a sus elegidos no es algo de que enorgullecerse, más cuando el renombre de Guan estaba en peligro, los engañaro, los mandaron y murieron para salvar a los demás— bebió su té, estaba impacientándome, mordí mi labio suavemente mi mente unió bastante las cosas.

—Él sabía que irían a verlo— aquello salió de mi boca sin meditación, no me di cuenta que lo dije de inmediato, pero estaba comprendiendo esto, era una obra desde el principio, por eso el hombre parecía tan incómodo cuando lo cuestione, yo no era un monje era un externo y podría echarlo todo a perder, una dificultosa piedra en el zapato para ellos así que en su desconfianza llamo a la única otra persona que le convenía que pasará esto, sin embargo las cosas no salieron como pensó, seguramente el arrepentimiento  al fin lo había alcanzado.

No, miro al frente no era eso, el monje entonces había entendido algo, el lugar que Jack tenía y por eso intento detener al guerrero, esto explicaba el inicio de la pelea, seguramente hasta ese momento Chase no supiera nada y terminará comprendiéndolo, esa fue la razón por la que lo mato, si hablaba pondría sobre alerta a los demás, encontrarían alguna manera de detenerlo, suponía entonces que era mejor eliminar a la fuente de información en caso de que tomará el camino de la redención, ahora  tenía sentido.

—Lo sabía, sin duda es algo que siempre se repite aunque pensé que esta generación sería mucho más inteligente— no sabía que contestar, si me lo preguntan salvo por Omi y tal vez Kimiko no eran muy despiertos.

—Bueno la mitad de ellos lo son, pero los otros dos no mucho, ni siquiera lo verían venir— recibí un asentimiento ante mi comentario, creo que ambos concordamos en algo, era bastante inquietante.

—Dejando eso de lado— la mirada que me dirigió era intensa, quería encogerme en el lugar donde estaba, la postura contraria cambio a una menos amigable.

—Spicer, eres el que puede llevar la energía donde debe, los que son como tú hace mucho que no aparecían, recuerdo a uno hace más o menos quinientos años, su destino no fue mejor de lo que se vaticina ahora para los elegidos, termino siendo consumido por la magia ya que el grandioso monje Guan lo arrojo directamente con un poco de ayuda mía, aunque en el momento el más beneficiado fui yo— quiso no sentirse atemorizado ante la perspectiva, pero no podía negar que era un enorme patada en la entrepierna.

—Quieres que te dé la oportunidad de redirigir esto para hacer caer el mundo en oscuridad — él era un científico, la magia en algún momento lo eludió, esta era energía, la comprendió de esta manera fue más fácil poder acostumbrarse a usarla pensando de esta forma, y por eso mismo entendía perfectamente que si una cantidad de energía enorme era dirigida a un objetivo se podría hacer cualquier cosa.

—Has comprendido perfectamente, puedo conservar tu vida y tal vez la de tu familia sí accedes a esto con disposición, también entiendes que pasara si te niegas — tuve que llevar la mano a mi pecho, no me estaba dando una opción verdadera, sabía bien que si quería encontrar a sus familiares podría hacerlo, tal y como paso con él.

No se había dicho, pero estaba tan implícito tomaría las medidas necesarias para hacer esto era el tiempo y obviamente no desperdiciaría la oportunidad, su garganta se secó, cerró los ojos

—Promete que cumplirás eso — su voz salió entrecortada, ansiosa y desesperada, había perdido ante sus emociones, no importaba que tanto lo pensara no tenía una salida, se estremeció y quiso hacerse un ovillo en la silla donde estaba, la mano del Guerrero se posó en su hombro acariciando suavemente ahí, eso no le reconforto en absoluto, era solo una muestra de lo débil que era, dejo las lágrimas salir, no tenía sentido contenerse, su rostro fue levantado hacia atrás con dirección al respaldo de la silla ,ahí estaba el hombre que lo sepultaría en la desgracia con una mirada tranquila acariciando su rostro y quitando un poco las lágrimas que se arrastraban por sus mejillas.  
  
—Tienes mi palabra, es hora de jurar lealtad Spicer — era el punto sin retorno.

+++

Lo que vio no le había gustado en absoluto,la preocupación estaba aumentando pero cuando su ave Ying- Ying le alerto de lo que paso con los monjes, golpeados, lastimados, algunos con heridas bastante graves, se arriesgaron a ir con Chase y pelear frente a frente  por algo, no ganaron era evidente, la cuestión aquí era que a diferencia de otras veces parecían desesperados.

Usualmente disfrutaría el estado lamentable de los buenos y aun más de los elegidos como dragones, sin embargo, cuando lo siguiente que supo fue que dentro del templo había máquinas, entendió que Spicer había llegado con ellos, pero no estaba ahí.

Wuya estaba tan nerviosa como él en este punto, la energía mágica estaba cambiando y quien obtuviera la ventaja de controlarla se haría con el poder y la capacidad de eliminar a los otros, por supuesto esta era la visión de ellos, sus contrarios por otra parte tendrían la misión de estabilizarlo.

La cuestión importante aquí era ¿Cómo? En realidad no era tan difícil imaginar, el pequeño Jackie, él era un demonio viejo había visto muchas cosas en su existencia y sabía ver el potencial, el muchacho lo tenía, lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión, fue una lástima que ya no pudiera acercarse para ofrecer algo, a diferencia de sus compatriotas Heylin sabia apreciar la ayuda, por muy ínfima que fuera, las maquinas del chico muchas veces rivalizaron con su magia más las hechas recientemente, así que si existía alguien que pudiera manipular la energía artificialmente era él.

Esta conclusión le hizo darse cuenta para su desgracia que por obviedad su antiguo alumno tenía en su poder al pequeño joven, eso era una muy mala noticia para ellos, entrar en la aquella ciudadela e intentar sacarlo no sonaba para nada bien, seguramente es algo que se esperaría, ambos concordaron en una sola cosa, en cuanto Jack estuviera a fuera para hacer lo que sea que Chase le diría que haga tendrían que intervenir en el momento y extraer a Jack, Wuya seguramente podría convencerlo de ayudarlos.

Pero hasta ese momento deberían tener cuidado con sus movimientos, la desventaja quedaba bastante clara.

+++

Se quedo ahí mirando a sus compañeros sintiéndose completamente culpable, no se había podido mover, no hizo nada para ayudar, rogó por sus vidas, pero fue todo, no fue suficiente, estaba preocupado por Jack y su destino frente a las manos de Chase.

La recuperación de sus camaradas no sería tan difícil afortunadamente los golpes no rompieron nada, estarían adoloridos, su movilidad un poco limitada pero no discapacitados, sin embargo, los problemas comenzaron una vez se despertaron, las acusaciones fueron hechas, el miedo se apodero de la mayoría de ellos.

Kimiko fue entonces la que puso el alto y regañó al líder del grupo igual que a Clay, nada bueno llevaría el estar peleando, las circunstancias no eran las mejores, habíamos perdido nuestra esperanza y el camino frente a nosotros no era alentador.

La muerte era lo único que podíamos ver entonces pensé, si me rendía y hacia lo que pidiera ¿Habría una posibilidad de que le permitiera salvar las vidas de sus amigos? Egoístamente entonces hubo algo que deseo poder hacer, mordió su labio y miro al cielo.

—Lo siento— era una palabra que salió de él pero se sintió como si alguien más la hubiera dicho.

+++

Dio su orden, ellos obedecerían sin chistar, poner a su familia a salvo, serían llevados a donde estarían bien, su bodega, tras unas horas lograron ser localizados todos y llevados, sus padres exigieron saber que estaba pasando al igual que sus tíos, Megan sospechaba y extrañamente estaba en silencio.

—Yo lo siento mucho, es solo que es la única manera de tenerlos seguros, los amo sé que ustedes a mí también, deben mantenerse unidos, separarse será peligroso el mundo ya no será como lo conocemos y yo no puedo evitarlo — su voz tembló levemente se sentía un fracaso por completo, nada de su avance sirvió.

—Jackie ¿Que estás diciendo? — su madre estaba al punto de las lágrimas lo intuía esto era una despedida.

—Hay muchas cosas que no he dicho, todo lo que vez y los aparatos que te trajeron aquí son míos los hice con mis manos, eso no es de importancia, la persona que hará las cosas me dijo que conservará sus vidas que estarían bien, solo me queda eso—se rio suavemente por los nervios.

—Meg, perdón yo lo intenté, pero soy un completo fracaso

—No lo eres— ella lo interrumpió —Tienes que poder regresar con nosotros, tú puedes encontrar la forma— la vio llorar, negar la verdad al igual que los adultos.

—Debe haber una manera— su tío intentó darle ánimo, todo en vano, conocía lo que tenía que pasar ahora y no podía escapar sus esperanzas estaban en salvarlos.

—Solo quería decir adiós, por favor no me busquen será inútil—la transmisión se cortó, la Madre de Jack comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, su esposo la abrazo, esto era lo peor que le podía pasar aun padre, todos los adultos se reprendieron habían hecho un mal trabajo, lo dejaron solo y ahora no podían ayudarlo o protegerlo, la culpa brotaba de sus corazones.

Estaba a punto de llorar, no lo hizo, se levantó de su asiento, los guerreros lo estaban esperando, por primera vez entre ellos las cosas no estaban tensas ni mal, sentían la mutua pena de haber perdido la libertad, de estar sin alternativa, acaricio suavemente sus cabezas no se enfadaron, sino que aceptaron el gesto.

—Deséenme suerte — salió de la ciudadela, se le había permitido tener su tecnología de nuevo, al menos la necesaria según el señor de la guerra, activo entonces su Heli pack  y se encamino a donde se le había indicado, pensó sobre todo lo que vendría y aún estaba desconfiado.

Llegue al lugar una gran llanura estaba frente a mí, mis robots también confirmaron la ubicación, la energía se estaba reuniendo aquí, no lo parecía a simple vista, la zona estaba pacifica, el color verde predominaba en todos lados, solo matizado con pequeños amarillos que se debían a pequeñas y cortas flores en el suelo, había pocos árboles, incomodo,  me hizo sentir completamente expuesto, el aire soplo suavemente, lo realmente raro era el silencio casi completo, no se escuchaba ningún ser vivo, uno podría pensar que ahí estaría algún pequeño animal deambulando pero nada.

Decidí moverme a donde estaba uno de los pocos árboles, me recargue en él, ahora solo tenía que esperar —Hola, Jack tanto tiempo sin vernos — con cuidado voltee a ver a Wuya su voz era demasiado familiar, esto estaba completado si ella estaba ahí también lo estaría Hannibal, el cual se hizo presente unos segundos después.

—Sí, mucho tiempo — ambos parecían sorprendidos por mi poca reacción, yo lo estaría también, sin embargo, estaba demasiado agotado para reaccionar debidamente.

—Este es un extraño lugar para estar ¿No es así? — la voz profunda del otro le dio un leve escalofrió.

—Ustedes saben que no, ¿Por qué no vamos al punto? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —ambos se miraron no sabiendo que decir o como iniciar con esto.

—Queremos que vengas con nosotros, no sé qué te haya prometido Chase pero podemos mejorarlo si nos ayudas — esta oferta la hubiera tomado desesperadamente antes, hice una respiración profunda.

—¿Para qué exactamente? Pensé que ambos podían conseguir los Wu sin ayuda— mi respuesta nuevamente los hizo dudar de lo que estaba diciendo, sé que no tiene sentido, debo lograr quedarme aquí y sé que si me niego intentarán llevarme a la fuerza, fingir que estaba ahí por uno de los artefactos mágicos me daba una cubierta bastante buena.

—No estamos aquí por eso o—Si no es por eso, no sé de qué están hablando tal vez podrían ser específicos — parecían convencidos y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en ambos rostros, pensarían entonces que podrían engañarme, no lo lograrian por supuesto, en mi interior sentí un calambre que iniciaba de mi estómago y se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, mi calor corporal parecía aumentar de apoco, los engranajes estaban moviéndose.

—Jack ¿Estas bien? —La mano de Wuya se posó en mi hombro, no sabría nunca si era preocupación genuina o solo fingida para ganar mi simpatía, el cielo antes limpio y azul se transformó en un horrible color rojo oscuro, el suelo tembló con fuerza haciéndome caer abruptamente, una especie de ramas negras comenzaron a salir de la tierra separando a Hannibal de la bruja Heylin.

La tormenta de energía comenzaría ahora, este era el evento principal, como pude me puse de pie, comencé a caminar hacia el centro  donde correspondía mi lugar, fui detenido entonces por una mano delgada de mujer —Vete, tu todavía puedes huir y tal vez planear algo para deshacer lo que pasará, Hannibal está perdido — Ella obviamente se sorprendió una clase de comprensión  la atravesó, la vio correr con todas sus fuerzas como siempre lo hacía para salvar su vida.

Todo el caos estaba apareciendo, era como una película de terror apocalíptica estaba tan asustado, el cielo rojo parecía derretirse, el campo antes verde comenzaba a teñirse de negro, las plantas eran consumidas dejando solo los esqueletos muertos de estas, se colocó en medio del lugar, él tembló, las ramas comenzaron a enredarse en su cuerpo, se sentía como si atravesaran la piel, cada toque me hacía sentir como si me quemara desde dentro, solo no debes perder ante esto mantén tu mente clara, apenas y con un  mucho esfuerzo mantuve la conciencia.

 

—¿Qué hicieron? — Been había intentado escapar, pero a diferencia de ella no podría salir del perímetro, el sí tenía magia y la tormenta no lo dejaría salir porque lo consideraría parte de ella, después de todo lo era hasta cierto punto.

—¡Maldito mocoso responde! — aunque quisiera no podía,  se percató de mi estado, envuelto en aquellas ramas negras, solo jadeaba, no sabía muy bien que es lo que haría a partir de aquí, pero como estaba más indefenso que nunca lo primero que pensé fue que intentaría matarme para ver si esto se detenía, uno de sus apéndices se levantó  y espere el ataque, aunque el golpe nunca llegó a mí, las raíces negras lo atravesaron para evitarlo.

Le vi retorcerse en agonía, él estaba siendo descarnado, la sangre de color verde contrastaba fuertemente con el piso ahora marchito, los gritos dolorosos me hicieron querer correr, fue inmovilizado en el suelo, solo para que las ramas siguieran su trabajo de escarbar dentro de su cuerpo, cerré mis ojos, la escena era demasiado desagradable, el olor de las entrañas contrarias siendo expuestas le dio arcadas, era como si todo dentro de aquel sujeto estuviera podrido.

—Lo estas haciendo bien solo un poco más— no noto cuando había llegado, los pasos lentos apenas se escuchaban por todo el alboroto, solo sintió una mano grande revolviendo su cabello en una indicación de que estaba siendo un “buen chico” como una mascota felicitada, sin embargo, la atención que le dio fue superflua después de todo Chase iba por el premio grande.

—¡Bastardo! — Hannibal se retorció su voz sonaba ya como un eco lejano, no había que ser un genio para saber lo que le esperaba.

—No hay mucho que hacer, eres muy ingenuo si pensabas que no tendría algo para ti en todo esto, siempre he sabido tus movimientos, era obvio que vendrías tras el chico, pero te falto una pieza aquí, el no manejara esto de manera artificial lo hará de manera natural— su mano se convirtió en garras, listas para atravesar el cuerpo contrario, Jack solo pudo cerrar los ojos, los gritos de Been se hicieron más fuertes, era como escuchar aun animal sacrificado, se mordió fuertemente el labio, los sonidos no lo dejarían durante días.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente pensando que todo había acabado cuando los ruidos se detuvieron, pero eso fue un grave error, el señor Heylin tenía en su garra el corazón ensangrentado aun palpitando, el cuerpo del demonio aún se retorcía, en un intento de permanecer por vida, era como ver un gusano revolcándose en el suelo.

—Tan miserable — la voz de Chase demostraba su satisfacción al humillar hasta el ultimo momento al que era su mayor obstáculo, lo siguiente fue que se transformó un momento en su versión dragón para poder consumir aquel órgano de manera rápida, se sintió nauseabundo al ver la escena, sentía el escozor en su garganta, cerro con más fuerza los ojos.

—Te acostumbrarás — no entendió si se refería al dolor que sentía al ser envuelto por esa energía corrupta que poco a poco entraba a su cuerpo o si era sobre la muerte porque en ambos casos no lograba visualizarlo, obviamente no dijo nada era mejor así.

—Solo un poco más, ellos vendrán y podrás descansar, indícale a la tormenta hacerse más fuerte — el tono era expectante, su voz sonaba sugestiva, como si tratara de incitarme a que lo disfrutara, cosa que no podía, no estaba hecho para ser este tipo de malvado.

—No sé si pueda, pero lo intentaré—me sorprendí de lo mal que sonaba, apenas era un susurro, mi lengua se sentía pesada, mi cuerpo se entumeció, pero pensé en lo que me dijo, la energía entonces obedeció a mi petición o mejor dicho a la de Chase, el estruendo acabo con todo lo vivo a su alrededor y como el rugido de una fiera enfadada los truenos resonaron con profundidad.

—Eso está bien, muy bien — nuevamente la extraña amabilidad aparecía, las suaves caricias comenzaron desde mi rostro hasta mis hombros, me sentí inquieto, porque no sabía para qué era eso, abrí abruptamente los ojos, confundido, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar me sentí menos adolorido, estaba contrarrestando la sobre carga en mi cuerpo y cumpliendo su parte del trato supongo, no podía dejarme morir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno entrando en la recta final, esto es dificil XD de nuevo es algo extenso pero amm espero les guste muchas gracias por los comentarios lindos


	13. Mentiras Piadosas

El escalofrío le recorrió la columna, no era una buena señal, corrió de regreso al templo, había estado en la colina tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, el cambio se había dado abruptamente, pensó enseguida que el gran evento comenzaría y ellos no estaban preparados.

Cuando llego los monjes del templo, los mayores, estaban ahí junto con sus compañeros y las caras sombrías le quitaron toda confianza que pudiera conservar.

—Es hora de conversar de algo pequeños — miro al hombre que habló, no era alguien conocido su ropa le indico que era de otro santuario, fueron llevados entonces a la sala de meditación general, el maestro Fung se sentó a su lado, era obvio que sentía su consternación o que por lo menos lo imaginaba, la plática que tendrían ya la suponía, pero se negó a creerlo.

—Son niños no lo permitiremos— obviamente aquellos que lo habían criado protestarían, todos eran sus hermanos, sus padres, sus compañeros, por esto se horrorizaron ante las palabras de sacrificio, de muerte por el bien de los demás.

—Son los elegidos es su responsabilidad

—Encontraremos otra manera — la suave voz de su maestro se estableció, todos ellos estaban callados, el Monje Guan se los dijo, ellos mismos no querían que pasara, pero el camino se cerró.

—No hay otra, es egoísta querer protegerlos sobre el bienestar del mundo —

—No los trajimos aquí para criarlos como sacrificio — a pesar de ser todos educados desde la tierna infancia, se sentían indignados por las palabras de esta persona que igual que ellos había sido criado en este camino, sin embargo las posturas eran contrarías.

—Su deber es proteger el mundo, aun a costa de su vida, es lo que es, deben ir o todo lo que conocemos perecerá— fue un lindo intento tratar de protegernos, pensé que Raimundo o tal vez Clay protestarían, hace poco estaban tan en contra, las suaves persuasiones entonces del hombre aparecieron germinando en el corazón de mis compañeros.

Es por tu familia, por los que conoces, por la gente que amas, era como una clase extraña de hipnosis, el discurso fue metiéndose en sus mentes, la resignación apareció en sus rostros, es por un bien mayor, me quedé estático sin entender que estaba pasando en esta habitación, intenté decir algo, pero no pude, esto no era normal.

—Y tú Omi debes comprenderlo mejor que nadie, siempre has sido monje sabes cuál es tu misión —había estado bajo el influjo de una persona con años de habilidad persiguiéndome, no caería con esto, sin embargo, decidió fingir que estaba de acuerdo que comprendía.

Todo fue dispuesto para su misión demasiado rápido, un silencio solemne se instaló en el lugar, él solo miró hacia el cielo, pensando en que era lo que realmente debía hacer ¿Estaría bien intentar huir? No sentía que fuera justo nada de esto, ¿Por qué solo ellos? ¿Por qué en todos esos años no buscaron otras alternativas?

Antes de irse pensó una última vez en Jack, en su destino, sentí un dolor muy dentro de mí, ya que la posibilidad de que estuviera muerto era alta, le prometí que le protegería, no lo logré, el sabor del fracaso le hizo sentirse pesado.

El viaje no fue mucho mejor, su corazón latía con fuerza, estaba asustado al igual que los demás ¿Quién podía culparlos? Cualquier persona estaría igual, las cosas no mejoraron, el panorama comenzó a ponerse desolado, la temperatura aumento, era como una tormenta que se extendía acabando con todo lo vivo transformándolo en cosas aberrantes, lo que antes había sido un pájaro ahora parecía una masa de carne deforme con diferentes malformaciones, retorciéndose, no pudo mirarlo más tiempo, ¿Era eso porque solo los elegidos podían ir?  Tal vez intentaron de otra manera y el único resultado era ese.

¿Qué les pasaría a ellos? La tierra intento capturarlos la visión de tentáculos de color negro les hico saltar lejos del suelo, usaron sus elementos, pero esto solo hizo que con más insistencia intentarán capturarlos.

Rai los elevo con mucho esfuerzo del suelo, tenían que llegar al centro de esta catástrofe antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, me horrorice porque en horas, el paisaje que seguramente había existido fue consumido, ahora solo existía la vista de un cielo rojo fundido con un suelo estéril y muerto.

—No podrás llevarnos a todos — las corrientes de aire eran fuertes en algunas partes se formaban remolinos que eran alimentados por rayos, haciendo esto sumamente peligroso.

—Omi tiene razón — Kimiko se veía demasiado pálida ante la escena.

—¿Qué haremos entonces? por tierra no es una mejor opción.

—No es la mejor, pero es la más viable por arriba será imposible, no llegaremos

—Solo usemos nuestra fuerza física, tal vez así podamos evadir a esas cosas— decidieron que este sería su curso de acción, fue eficiente al principio, pero entre más se acercaban la cantidad de obstáculos eran mayores, en algún punto perdió de vista a sus compañeros podía sentirlos, pero no verlos.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Tus sentidos están siendo afectados por la magia —se volteó rápidamente a donde provenía la voz.

  —Chase Young —sabía que debería está a la defensiva, pero no lo estaba, sintió un leve alivio en su pecho de verlo ahí.

—¿A qué te refieres? —

—Tu cuerpo está consumiendo mucha magia en este punto, tus sentidos estarán borrosos, ellos están ahí, tampoco pueden verte, no duraran mucho, es peor de lo que ese monje cree—

Cerré mis puños — ¿Por qué puedo verte entonces? — se acercó hacia mí con paso lento, usualmente mi pose de batalla estaría puesta, no confiaba en este hombre, pero tampoco confiaba ya en mí mismo, intente alejarme, Jack vino a mi cabeza, él provoco esto me dije, es otra de sus trampas, ve con los demás.

—Eso es simple tengo mucha experiencia, no soy un mortal para verme tan afectado, además no es la primera vez que estoy en medio de esto

—Tú …—no sabía ni que decirle mis sentimientos y pensamientos por primera vez estaban en completo caos me sentí débil y desprotegido.

—Es por eso que Guan me llamó, ellos no quieren otra solución más que la que conocen, la que están por hacer, Omi tenían la alternativa para que ustedes vivieran, decidieron que era mejor desecharla, ya lo habían hecho antes

—No, estas tratando de engañarme — no quería escucharlo yo sabía que si lo hacía terminaría...

—No lo estoy y lo sabes bien, es por eso que estas intentando no oírme, sabes que es así— quiso negar aquellas palabras, pero sería mentirse a sí mismo, él nunca lo había hecho y no lo comenzaría a hacer ahora.

—Te llevaste a Jack —soltó con rencor, si el Genio hubiera estado con ellos esto se hubiera podido evitar estaba seguro.

—Lo hice, pero él está bien, puedo llevarte donde está si lo deseas — hubo una breve pausa entre ambos, él lo miro e intento encontrar la mentira en sus palabras, no pudo.

—Lo saque de ti porque lo matarían, ¿Crees que ese Monje extranjero creería lo que dices? Igual que Guan lo vería como un estorbo, las cosas deben hacerse como lo dictan ellos siempre ha sido así, Spicer es por muy extraño que lo diga yo especial, no solo podría haberte ayudado, sino que pudo detener esto, ahora ya no estoy tan seguro a avanzado mucho— vacilé un poco.

—Quiero ver a Jack— no creería nada, no haría ni una sola cosa si no me aseguraba, el asintió sin siquiera resistirse a cumplir mi petición, no sé cómo lo hizo, pero nos encontrábamos en el centro del caos, ahí parecía de hecho todo más tranquilo, el ruido sordo de la tormenta parecía atenuado.

—Está aquí como te dije sano y salvo — cuando lo vi me sentí aliviado de que estuviera bien o tan bien como podría estar en una situación así, él puso su atención en mí un breve segundo, su mirada refleja algo parecido a la resignación un sentimiento que nunca había visto en él, Jack no se daba por vencido, pero parecía realmente derrotado.

—¿Por qué esta aquí? —miré al guerrero que tenía a mi lado.

—Te dije que es especial, por inesperado que sea, es un vínculo con la energía, ellos sabían y decidieron que no era optimo que los ayudara— aquellas cosas que estaban atacándonos parecían conectadas con su cuerpo.

—¿Estas bien? — no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—Estoy entero—su voz sonó un poco vacilante pero aquella broma me indicaba que no corría peligro mortal o tal vez solo estaba tratando de calmarse a sí mismo.

—Sabes lo que continua ahora ¿No es cierto? ¿Qué harás? — Chase comenzó a hablar con Omi, me concentre, era mejor que en lo que estaba sintiendo cada momento estaba más agotado.

—¿Podrás salvarlos si yo accedo? — Quise decirle que era una trampa, esto no funcionaría no caigas, sin embargo, la mirada que recibí así como aquella advertencia, si le dices algo el trato se desvanece y acabaré con tu familia sin dudarlo, me hizo solo morder mi labio inferior,  la culpa me carcomería Omi era cercano, era mi amigo ahora los sabía bien, lo estaba traicionando cambiándolo por mantener a su familia a salvo, la decisión era difícil pero ya la había tomado, no podía estar arrepintiéndose, se sostuve con la imagen mental de sus parientes a salvo.

—Podemos intentarlo, aunque no lo garantizo, sin embargo, conservaras tu vida — no supo cómo sentirse, aunque una parte muy humana de él se sintió aliviada, podrás conservar tu vida, era natural no querer morir, eso entonces significaría que estaría traicionando todo lo que conocía y a todos.

—Te han abandonado, pudieron oponerse, pero no lo hicieron, todos agacharon la cabeza —podía oír a Chase decirle las cosas que ya sabía.

—Todos ellos tienen una familia, tienen algo por lo que hacer las cosas, tu por otro lado estas siendo forzado a esto, te han despojado de todo, de tu voluntad, de tu humanidad, ahora no eres más que un instrumento que será usado, es este el momento de tomar la decisión por ti mismo —   en ese punto no había vuelta atrás.

Las lealtades habían sido intercambiadas ante la aterrorizada mirada de los demás, todo minuciosamente cuidado, el encuentro, la vulnerabilidad, lo que conocían se estaba derrumbando ante sus ojos.

El juego Feliz acababa aquí, no habría más amistades bonitas ni un mundo alegre que siempre brillaba, se lamentó duramente por lo que se perdería aquí, no solo su ingenuidad había sido tomada sino la de los monjes, ellos miraron a Omi darles la espalda.

Intentaron llegar a donde estaban, no lo lograrían por supuesto, aunque quisiera ayudarlos no podía, solo escuchó los jadeos y los intentos por escapar, el pánico no es bueno, no te deja planear, ante la muerte no importa si eres un monje o no el miedo llega a tu cuerpo, ellos habían sido personas normales antes, se criaron con unos estándares diferentes y eso les estaba jugando en contra, intentar huir solo lo empeoraría, ellos no podían saberlo.

Sentí su último aliento, la última lucha, entonces comenzó a hacer lo que debía la energía seria influenciada por lo que Chase había dispuesto, contaminándola, se distribuiría en todo el mundo creando un nuevo orden, uno controlado por la persona que lo influía, él mismo no contaba con esa magia, todo estaba afectado por el señor de la guerra.

Entonces la magiase derramó como una gran ola por todas partes, obscureciendo todo y trastornándolo, su cuerpo al final se relajó, sintió el cansancio de sus músculos su cuerpo gritando por el sobre esfuerzo, fue sostenido.

 —Jack—

—Lo siento — fue sincero con eso, Omi parecía entender que no había podido salvarlos, pero no era eso, ni siquiera lo había intentado, estaba mintiendo como siempre y el otro le creería, esta mentira sin embargo le hizo sentir pesado, culpable, entre otras cosas.

—Yo entiendo — esas palabras no lo mejoraron.

Fueron llevados a la ciudadela, él fue atendido por sus robots, todo era una gran obra de teatro, se sintió realmente reacio a participar, eres un asesino acusó su cerebro, eres el culpable de que la humanidad cayera en este estado.

Omi entró y ambos se dieron una mirada extraña, después de mucho tiempo el ambiente entre ellos era incómodo.

—No me siento culpable — sus pensamientos se precipitaron como caballos desbocados ante eso.

Yo sí, quería decir, pero opto por quedarse callado era una situación sumamente fuera de lugar, no debía reírse pero lo hizo.

—Es una mierda, dime ¿Cómo se siente brincar las barreras morales para ti? —

—Es extraño, estoy triste, pero me encuentro bien con no haber corrido el mismo destino, siento que todos obtuvieron lo que deseaban, ellos querían sacrificarse para salvar a sus familias, Chase me dijo que puede cumplir eso que no los tocará, confío en que sea así.

—Supongo que sí, de todas formas no tenemos otra opción ¿No es cierto? —me levanté, después de todo el tratamiento había sido terminado.

—Yo sé qué quieres darles un descanso, pero creo que deberíamos entregarlos a sus familias, sería lo más sensato es para que tengan un lugar donde llorarlos —no es que les tuviera real aprecio, pero pensó en la suya, que si algo le pasara desearían tener un lugar y un cuerpo del cual despedirse.

—No creo que tengan tiempo para eso — no eran palabras muy duras si lo pensabas detenidamente, el cómo se dijeron sin embargo hizo que me diera escalofríos, la carga de indiferencia, por un momento me preocupo, observé a Omi parado ahí frente a mí y por un momento lo desconocí —Ellos nunca se preocuparon mucho por lo que hacíamos así que es posible que ni siquiera les importe —

— Esta bien, voy a cambiarme — pareció entender, salió de la habitación dejándolo de vuelta con sus robots, tape mi boca y me doble un poco, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué clase de respuesta había sido esa? A esto se refería Chase con que este chico tenía potencial para el mal, los sentimientos egoístas estaban tomando a su ahora compañero.

—Mierda — había tenido la leve esperanza de que si estaban los dos juntos podrían arreglar las cosas parcialmente, ya que no podría devolverle la vida a los que se habían ido, sin embargo, ahora sabía que eso no era posible, Omi cumplió lo que decía sobre ya no querer ser un monje, en este mundo podría hacer lo que quisiera abalado por el dueño y señor.

—Tiene toda la libertad que desee— por lo menos es lo que le harían pensar era una correa diferente al final, no era quien para juzgar, tenía una atadura mucho más real que el exmonje.

Tuvo un ataque de risa, no una alegre por supuesto, era nerviosa y desesperada, sus máquinas entendieron que no estaba bien y volvieron a recostarle, decían algo, un intento de consolación, su mente se centró en escucharlos, estaba orgulloso de su avance eran capaces de proporcionar consuelo de entender las reacciones humanas de su amo, no había nada siquiera cercano a ellos.

¿Cómo está afuera? — preguntó, aunque no quería saber en realidad, pero no podría postergar para siempre, sus amadas creaciones vacilaron en dar la respuesta a la pregunta pese a que no habían pasado más que horas, el panorama no era para nada bueno, era una conclusión fácil ante la reticencia de una contestación.

—No dilatemos más esto, sé que no será bonito y tarde o temprano lo veré, es mejor comenzar a superarlo — este discurso era solo para sí mismo, estaba autoconvenciéndose, era una verdad terrible, pero inevitable, fue entonces que uno de ellos saco una pantalla y le mostró lo que el mundo era ahora.

Afuera, un enfermizo y mudo terror se extendía por las calles de las ciudades, el cielo estaba marcado por un sinfín de crepúsculos, los tonos rojizos recordaban la sangre de una herida que no estaba preparada para cerrarse, su corazón se tambaleo ante la imagen inequívoca de un mundo dañado y perturbado.

El cual solo serviría para alimentar los deseos del corazón de una criatura inhumana, grotesco e inconcebible para alguien como él, lo que sus ojos obtuvieron ante la imagen exterior solo podía describirla como el delirio en una pesadilla, las personas parecían estar en un pavor de horrible intensidad, sus rostros parecían distorsionados y de sus gargantas salían chillidos espantosos.

Algunos se desmayaron otros en la huida enloquecida pisoteaban a los pobres desafortunados que inconscientes yacían sobre el piso, el caos fue hecho no solo por el estado en que las cosas estaban poniéndose si no por las criaturas que no tardaron en llegar.

No se si pueda siquiera narrar como eran, dentro de todo mi conocimiento no había nada que pudiera visualizar o compararlas, los libros de criaturas ancestrales se quedaban cortas en sus representaciones, impuras, anormales, con una presencia fantasmagórica que solo me hacían sentir una desolación increíble, los rasgos más pavorosos sin embargo eran las partes carcomidas en sus cuerpos que dejaban ver el interior podrido y caliente, no pude ni gritar ante la visión que tenía, solo aparte la vista.

—No estoy hecho para esto — este era el tipo de conquista más eficiente, no existía una forma fácil de defenderse, el mundo actual se encargó de negar la magia por todos los medios, esta por su parte demostró algo que el ya sabía, la tecnología moderna no lo retendría, apenas la de él podía y por supuesto estaba bastantes escalones por encima de los científicos de hoy así que una solución por ese lado estaba descartada.

¿Cuánto tiempo se necesitaría para tener otros elegidos?  No sabía si podría soportar la espera, si es que no había afectado la creación de otros, era un completo lío.

Hace un momento le quedo claro que estaba solo en esto —Master tu familia está segura y bien

—¿De verdad? — soné débil y sin ánimos, estaba aferrándome a lo poco de cordura que me acompañaba —¿Qué están haciendo? — sabía que no podría ser mucho, menos ahora que estarían limitados a un pedazo de tierra.

—Estaban cenando la ultima vez que nuestros hermanos informaron, están algo asustados, pero ninguna amenaza se ha acercado y no se ven probabilidades de que eso pase, el lugar está siendo modificado para poner una casa adecuado, así como un campo para plantar comida, se harán algunos arreglos para la recolección de agua, electricidad, aunque eso ultimo será más fácil por el sistema que se tenía

—Muéstrame — se encontraban reunidos en una de las mesas de trabajo, su madre aun tenia el rastro de las lagrimas sobre su rostro, su padre parecía completamente decaído, la otra familia que estaba completa, se pusieron muy cerca intentando proteger a su pequeña prima que igual tenia las marcas de las lágrimas y uno que otro hipeo por el llanto, la comida no era algo que acostumbraran no por lo menos los mayores.

Pero nadie parecía tener ganas de protestar el ambiente no era hospitalario sino triste, pero existía algo dentro del cuadro, no estaba lo suficientemente calmado para detectarlo.

—Encárguense de mantenerlos bien y si pueden lleva refugiados sobre todo niños, háganlo en la medida que nos les afecte a ellos— era una forma de quitarse el cargo de conciencia, prefirió no seguir mirando y decidió quedarse en esa habitación no quería ver a los sirvientes de Chase ni a este, tampoco quería hablar más con Omi.

Se le dijo que le traerían comida y algo para calmar sus nervios, cerro sus ojos, estos días los había pasado durmiendo o inconsciente y aun así estaba tan agotado, se forzó a si mismo a no dormirse de nuevo pero poco o nada estaba funcionando, sus creaciones le despertarían para comer, tomaría un curso de acción, intentaba engañarse ya que no tenía alternativas reales.

En su estado somnoliento sintió una mano jugando con su cabello, sinceramente estaba tan distraído y con sus pensamientos en completo caos, no notó inmediatamente esto o no le dio mayor importancia, además de que era demasiado relajante, en un principio pensó que era una de sus máquinas, la calidez que emitía le dio la pista faltante de que no, alguno de los gatos transformados tal vez, no quería abrir los ojos y saberlo, no quería regresar a la realidad.

—Tienes que enfrentarte a esto en algún momento — la voz gruesa fue fácilmente identificada, no abrió los ojos, no quería, tenía razón debía afrontarlo en algún punto pero ahora no.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo— contestó— Lo has engañado completamente, el incluso sonó igual que tú hace un momento — las leves caricias no pararon eran alarmantemente conciliadoras.

—No es tan difícil como crees Spicer, me pasó igual, es solo buscar el empujón necesario ¿No vas a mirarme? Antes parecías ansioso por hacerlo — solo suspiró.

—Por el momento es mucho más sencillo así — a pesar de decir esto abrí los ojos y los posé sobre el hombre, no había nada diferente de otras veces en general aunque lucia mucho mas amable lo cual no me alegraba, mi yo iluso e infantil hubiera estado maravillado por esta pisca de atención, había cambiado—¿Me dejarás ir con ellos? —No lo había pensado mucho al preguntar solo quería saber las posibilidades.

—Si eres obediente pensaré dejarte verlos tal vez una vez cada año, si te refieres que te deje vivir con ellos eso puedes olvidarlo, no te daré tanta libertad— era demasiado inflexible me hizo sentir cohibido como siempre.

—Sabes que no haría nada, ya no soy tan estúpido además no puedo estoy capturado

—Eso es verdad hasta cierto punto, sin embargo no confió en tu actuar, sé que tienes remordimiento, sé que has visto lo que hiciste, porque esto es tu obra, al principio todos flaquean y el arrepentimiento no tarda en llegar desean arreglarlo y  eso es  lo que quieres, puedo verlo,  podrías entonces pensar en  desafiarme o arriesgar tu vida para ello, lo intentarías podrías o no tener éxito las posibilidades son muchas sin embargo sabes que no soy un hombre que deje las cosas a la suerte— la tensión en la habitación se hizo tan palpable y se sintió como si estuviera desnudo le había leído por completo sin error, él estaba anhelando eso.

—Ese silencio me da la razón, es por eso que no te dejaré ir a diferencia de Omi debes siempre recordar tu lugar en este nuevo orden, tu voluntad ya no es tuya tus deseos ya no importan, tu conciencia apenas te pertenece, no hay libertad para ti, ni una sola cosa que no desee que pase, tu vida a sido salvada solo porque te has rendido y porque he tenido la benevolencia de conservarla, siempre perpetúa eso — había sujetado mi rostro entre sus manos.

—Lo entiendo es solo que es difícil de aceptar — supuse que ser sincero era lo mejor de todas maneras mentir no servía de nada con él.

—No lo es, pero la negación no será beneficiosa para ti, necesito que te levantes, él necesita un compañero eres consciente de que te toca hacer, por hoy te dejare descansar, pero no toleraré que esto continúe por mucho tiempo, no acabes con mi paciencia y no tientes mi amabilidad—sus dedos nunca abandonaron las caricias suaves en mis mejillas, quería preguntar tantas cosas pero no lo hice, nunca dejaría de ser un medio ¿Verdad? Eso era tan miserable.

—Está bien, de ninguna manera quiero hacer nada de eso — tendría que lidiar con él toda la vida lo que menos deseaba era provocarlo, la conversación termino al menos eso pensó, cuando una sensación suave se apodero de sus labios, el reconocía que era, pero se negó a creerlo, ese había sido un beso corto y casi esporádico.

—Buen chico Jack, sigue así — se impactó y comprendió entonces el significado que tenía la acción, era solo una muestra de su poder  y una aceptación de sumisión por su parte, la frustración  le llenó, mordió su labio , apretó sus puños, ya no había nadie con quien quejarse estaba solo en la habitación, estaba solo en ese mundo no había a quien pedir ayuda, sus esperanzas  eran nulas, ya ni siquiera tenía lo que más aprecia un ser humano, en esa pequeña habitación dentro de aquella ciudadela se encontraba atrapado, tanto como el resto de la humanidad  en las manos de un inmortal cruel.

No había camino brillante, no existían más héroes, no tendrían un final feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno fue un gusto, estar con ustedes, gracias por leer como verán este es un capítulo es el último, fue el más difícil de escribir pero esta ahí, me divertí mucho probablemente este por aquí con alguna otra cosita de esta pareja XD, y bueno hasta luego.


End file.
